


Nocturnal Bravura - Book One

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Nocturnal Bravura [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bloodplay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 42,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: by Sarah RoseVERY AU: Master Of The Sunnydale Hellmouth plays with a tortured Slayer, his dark Princess by his side. Not the story you may thing it is, in fact far from it. Come and take a journey to madness, betrayal, desire and rage. As we follow our cast of characters as they journey from the past to understand the present, as they learn love can be beautiful and pure as well as dark and dangerous. And perhaps that hardest thing in this world is too truly live in it.





	1. The Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> __
> 
> VERY AU: Master Of The Sunnydale Hellmouth plays with a tortured Slayer, his dark Princess by his side. Not the story you may think it is, in fact far from it. Come and take a journey to madness, betrayal, desire and rage. As we follow our cast of characters as they journey from the past to understand the present, as they learn love can be beautiful and pure as well as dark and dangerous. And perhaps that hardest thing in this world is too truly live in it.  
> Authors Note: A lot of blood-play, darkness freaky/kinky and angst and VERY NC-17. Not suitable for viewers under age. Not your typical Buffy or Spike. This will be VERY LONG with a lot of flashbacks.
> 
> Nocturnal Bravura : def
> 
> Nocturnal -from Latin nocturnus ; of, relating to, or occurring in the night
> 
> Bravura- Italian, meaning 'skill or bravery'; a musical performance that displays a bold and an extraordinary display of technique.

The Vampire hated nights like this. Everything was quiet in the cemetery...too quiet it made them think. Think about things that seemed so far away. Images flashed but nothing was ever solid not enough for any of it to make sense.

At least when there were screams everything was loud so loud it overtook all flashes of the vampire’s mind.

A hunger stirred inside. Something was coming. The heartbeat echoed through the vampire’s head.

“Yes, be loud.” The vampire whispered.

So loud the images would go away.

Thunk, thunk, thunk.

It approached closer.

The Vampire reached up over it’s head and swung into the top of branch perching quietly with cat like grace.

Thunk, thunk, thunk.....

A heartbeat. Cool steady no nervousness or fear.

With a turn of the head the vampire and took a whiff the air.

A deadly smile crept upon it’s face a single word escaped it’s lips.

“Slayer.”


	2. The Slayer

The Slayer loved nights like this. Hardly anyone or anything around. The cemetery ground were quiet. There was nothing to fight The Slayer for a little while could rest.

“Don’t let your guard down.” The Slayer thought.

“The Master or his Princess could be just around the corner.”

The Master had ruled The Hellmouth for the last two years. Elusive and deadly. Only The Slayer had seen him. Everyone from the demon world to The Watcher’s Council speculated. Only The Slayer knew who he was for sure.

A strange sensation crept up the Slayer’s neck.

“Fuck.” The Slayer muttered.

Something was there. Something was watching him. The Slayer saw the clearing in the cemetery. It was a trap. But for what?

Slowly The Slayer took a step onto the grass. To the average eye there would have been nothing. Maybe a slight breeze that rustled through the tree. Slayer sense saw the figure as it flipped off it’s branch and landed behind them.

The Slayer did a flip as well getting into a fighting stance watching the creature slowly rise from the crouching position.

“Why? Why always you” The Slayer thought.

The Slayer watched as the figure straightened up. The moonlight danced off of the vampire’s pale skin. It was exquisite. Everything about It. It’s hair, it’s lips, it eyes, it’s sometimes unfocused tortured eyes haunted The Slayer most.

The Vampire stood there smiling at it’s prey. Those same tortured eyes did not seem so unfocused tonight. The Slayer knew that could only mean one thing. The Vampire wanted to play.

The Vampire looked at the Slayer smiling.

“Hello there Slayer out for a stroll?” It said in a childlike voice.

The Slayer smiled.

“You know me I enjoy a good walk in the dark clears my head.” The Slayer replied.

The Slayer circled the vampire.

“Should we get on with this then?” The Slayer asked.

The Vampire nodded.

“Daddy, will want me to come home soon. Can‘t dance for too long.” The Vampire said in a sing song voice.

“Well, come on then Luv. You know you wanna dance.” The Slayer replied pulling a stake out of his pocket.

The vampire pouted.

“Bad Willie always needs little toys. You are The Slayer after all why bother?” The Vampire asked.

William shrugged his shoulders.

“I just like them they make me feel all manly.” He teased.

The Vampire leaned back on it’s heels ready to do battle.

“Are we ready to dance Willie?” The vampire asked.

William looked at the blonde vampire in front of him and took a deep breath.

“All right, then Buffy let’s dance.”


	3. The Dance

It was suppose to be a fight. Bloody, dirty full of rage and fear like all fights were but when they threw blows it truly looked like a dance. They countered each other flawlessly. Knew when to punch and when to block. There arms and legs never got entangled or off step. They step like they were in the throes of a waltz swinging gracefully from side to side. Moving there heads with poise. Even at times their breathing seemed timed inhaling when one exhaled and the other doing the same. Then every once and awhile.

Thwack!

William staggered back holding his nose trying to stop the bleeding.

Buffy smiled looking at him. Her pink tongue darted out of her mouth licking the little bit of the Slayer’s blood that splattered across her knuckles.

“Yummy, yummy for my tummy.” Buffy said rubbing her stomach like a child.

William knew right then it was a bad night for the blonde vampire. Sometimes he would find her. Crouched in the darkness her white nightgown muddy and torn. She mumbled about things. To most people she would seem incoherent. When William heard her it ripped his heart out. The things she mumbled haunted William. If anyone knew he had left her there or at times had taken her to shelter to make sure away she was away from deadly sun in the morning he would be history. She was The Master’s Princess he should stake her on sight. However he couldn’t he never could.

Buffy looked down at her hands then up at William with a questioning look.

“What were we doing?” Buffy asked tilting her head. She put her hands on her black leather clad hips.

Suddenly like she had a moment of clarity she squealed.

“Yes we were dancing.” She said.

Buffy immediately launched herself in the air doing a series of acrobatics. William took two steps back waiting for her to finish her flips. William saw his moment he crouched down and swept her legs as she landed. Instead of falling backwards she fell into his arms. William began to push her away when he looked into her eyes.

“If the stars have burned out by the time I see them does that make them any less beautiful?” Buffy whispered her body going limp.

William gulped hard. Her words echoed a conversation from long ago. Another place in another time. William looked down at her. She looked so helpless in his arms. Her eyes, they seemed to clear from their fog for a brief moment.

“William.” Buffy said breathlessly.

William stroked her cheek and looked in her eyes.

“Elizabeth.” He whispered.

“William?” She questioned touching face almost as if she was checking if he was real.

William fought the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

“Lizzie?” He asked.

Suddenly they both heard clapping in the background.


	4. The Master

They both sprang back from each other watching the figure emerge.

William watched Buffy for a brief second as she raised her hands to her temples.

“Now, now there Slayer. Watch your manners.” The voice said.

Buffy and William looked off into the distance.

The tall figured emerged, his black leather trench coat billowed as he took slow steps to them. He stopped looking at William then at Buffy.

William resumed his defensive stance. It was The Master he was here to come and collect his Princess.

Buffy got a far off look in her eyes. A look that always broke William’s heart. She turned and clapped her hands like a child and squealed running toward the black leather figure.

“Daddy! Daddy’s here!” She screamed.

William watched as the vampire smirked he reached out in Buffy’s direction his eyes never leaving William. He was proving a point. The point not being lost to William. Buffy belonged to him. Buffy reached The Master his arms encircled her as she nuzzled into his chest.

“You shouldn’t let her out by herself. Not when she is like this.” William said.

The Master smiled at William.

“Only thing to fear out here is you. And you would never hurt Buffy would you?” The Master said reaching down and raising Buffy’s chin so she was looking into his eyes.

“Isn’t that right My Precious Princess. Willie would never hurt you.” The Master said talking to Buffy like she was a four year old. Buffy giggled like a child.

“No Daddy, Willie likes to dance.” Buffy said.

The Master continued to hold Buffy to his chest. Buffy wrapped her hands around and inside The Master’s long leather coat.

“See there then Slayer. No harm no foul. She was just having a bit of fun.” The Master said.

“I see you’re back.” William said his teeth clenched.

“What no I miss you? Really Willie I am a bit hurt. At least you took care of my Princess.” The Master said stroking the top of Buffy’s head.

“One of these days I’ll stake her and then what will you do?” William challenged.

The Master stared at William. His eyes suddenly turning gold. His smooth features contorted until his face molded into the demon William had seen so many time before. William knew he could take him right there and then. His hand gripped around his stake then the Master spoke.

“No you won’t William. Don’t you remember the first lesson of our youth? Never touch your older brother’s things.”

William watched as The Master’s face changed back into it’s human face. It was like looking at a mirror, always had been. They were identical in nearly every way. They both had the same piercing blue eyes, well chilsed jaw, toned muscles. Even the hair color was naturally the same platinum blonde. Almost everything was the same. Except for the look behind the eyes. While William’s eyes spoke of the sorrow of living life The Master’s spoke of the glee of taking it.

“Now dear brother welcome your old brother home. I have had such a journey.” The Master said sighing dramatically.

William stared at him trying not to let his older brother get the best of him.

“This isn’t you home Spike not anymore.” William said his voice quaking.

Buffy whimpered in Spike’s arms.

“Now see look what you have done Willie. You have upset out Perfect Princess.” Spike said taking Buffy’s face in his hands.

“There, there Luv. Willie did not mean it.” Spike said kissing the top of her head.

He picked Buffy up and cradled her in his arms like a baby.

For some reason she always looked so much smaller than she was when Spike did that. It broke his heart and disgusted him at the same time.

“Let’s get you home. Daddy brought you all kinds of presents. Let’s get you inside Pet. Get that cute tummy of yours filled.” Spike said touching his nose to Buffy’s giving her Eskimo kisses.

Buffy giggled and threw her arms around Spike.

William watched them for a moment. He shouldn’t care he should stop what ever Spike was planning but he couldn’t. The question screamed in his head. The words burned on his tongue. He needed to walk away. He needed not to care. If he could just turn around and walk away.

William began to do just that. He stopped finally giving into the question that rage through his mind.

“Did you find it?!” William yelled.

Spike stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

“Did you find a way to make her better?” William asked quietly.

Spike looked down and the girl in his arms. For a moment he looked pained. Buffy sat cradled in Spike’s arms worrying the button’s of Spike red shirt humming a tune only she could hear oblivious to anything else going on around her.

“No, no I didn’t but I will.”


	5. Tomorrow

William Giles walked into his house on Revello Drive. His mind tried to process everything that had happened tonight. He knew he had to keep up appearances. His father had a sense about these things. What did William expect he was a third generation Watcher. Just like William’s grandfather and great grandmother before him. William was to inherit that role. That was before. Two years ago before the world spun out of control.

William heard Rupert emerge from the study.

“William, your back early.” Rupert observed.

William nodded.

“It was a quiet night.” William responded.

Rupert took off his glasses and pulled out his handkerchief, a tell tale sign that Rupert was about to broach a subject uncomfortable to him.

“I take it you know what tomorrow is?” Rupert asked.

William sighed nodding slowly.

“We have to be there for her William. It will be difficult for her to say the least.” Rupert said.

William smiled trying to reassure his father.

“I know. Is she sleeping yet?” William asked.

Rupert smirked.

“I assume she is in bed but you know as well as I do William she does not sleep until she sees you.” Rupert said smiling back at his son.

“Right then.” William replied.

William walked up the stairs and turned to the first door on the right. He rapped on the door.

“Will! Come in!” He heard a young girl yell.

William opened the door and walked in.

For a brief moment his previous worries melted away at the site of the young girl tucked into her covers laying in a small pick canopy bed. He walked over and sat on the edge.

“ ‘Lo Lil Bit” He said his British accent sounding a bit more thick.

“Hi Will. Kill any mean nasties tonight?” The young girl asked.

William frowned at her.

“Dawnie, you know you shouldn’t....”

“I know, I know don’t sound like Giles please. I don’t need to hear another guardian-like lecture about destiny and responsibility. How I should not even know my guardian’s son is The Slayer and that it’s a privilege to be included in the little Scooby circle.” Dawn said rolling her eyes.

William had to laugh at her.

“All right I won’t say a word.” William said.

His eyes drifted to a picture at Dawn’s bedside. It was such a beautiful photo. In the middle was Dawn’s mother Joyce, flanked on each side with her lovely daughters. William absentmindedly reached out and touched the photo.

“I know you know what tomorrow is.” Dawn whispered.

William nodded.

“Sometimes I can’t believe it’s been two years.” Dawn said picking up the photo.

“I miss them both so much.” Dawn said fat tears rolling down her tiny face.

William reached out and hugged the girl.

“I know Bit me too.” William whispered.

“Is it bad Will that I think of her more than I think of Mom?” Dawn asked.

William shook his head.

“Makes sense. Your Mum was sick for a long time. Your sister it, was sudden.” William said trying not to let her emotions get the better of him.

“Giles says we don’t have to go to school tomorrow. Well your in college so I guess you can skip whenever you want to. Me, I need an excuse. Can you believe she would have been nineteen tomorrow?” Dawn said.

William nodded looking down.

Dawn frowned.

“I’m sorry William. I know how you felt about her.” Dawn said reaching out and holding his hand.

He smiled at the thirteen year old girl in front of him. Dawnie had always been so intuitive. So smart for such a young thing. The rest of the world never saw through his facade but Dawn always did even at nine she knew William had been hopelessly in love with her sister. Now at thirteen her intuition was only stronger. Rupert suspected she may have sort of special gift, that marked by her forced maturity made Dawn different from other girls her age. Perhaps that’s why William felt so bonded to her. He knew what it felt like to see the world through eyes that were askew.

“Go to bed Lil’ Bit we’ll see you in the morning.” William said kissing the top of her head.

Dawn smiled and snuggled into the covers.

William began to walk out the door. He opened the door and begun to swing it shut when he heard Dawn whisper.

“Happy Birthday Lizzie, I miss you.”


	6. Twisted Tale Of Woe

William entered his room and shut his door he leaned against it for a moment shutting his eyes. After a long moment he walked over to his desk and sat down. He stared at the triple framed picture on his desk. One side was a recent picture of him and The Scoobies. Xander, his girlfriend Anya, Willow and her boyfriend Oz. The best mates a Slayer could ask for. They stood by him in battle and in life. Xander was somewhat of a weapons expert while Willow was good at anything to do with research that and she was a hell of a witch.

Anya, well that one was complicated. Hard to explain to the average human that you best friend’s girlfriend was once a demon that had been around for 2000 years. Even more strange to try to get them to wrap their heads around the fact that she wasn’t anymore because she got begrudgedly stuck here but somehow became a white hatter.

Oz was a great friend loyal and trusting. Adored Red who William loved like a sister. However they had to keep him caged up three nights a month being a werewolf and all.

In the center was a family picture. Spike and William’s 16th birthday their parents hugging each of them. Before their mother Jenny died. Before either of them knew anything about their destiny and fate. Before Spike.....

Spike had always been closer to his mother than he was to his father. William had deduced along time ago that it was because they shared the same carefree spirit. They were both artist. Jenny a painter; Spike a musician. They both wore their hearts on their sleeves and gave into their emotions. While William and his father were more reserved. They were both shy and sometimes a bit distant. Which was why their family unit worked so well. Gone were those days.

William looked at the final picture. It was the one that always choked him up. It was taken at Disneyland near The Haunted Mansion. The four of them looked so happy. It was Dawn’s 10th birthday. Elizabeth had begged her mother to trust her enough to take the long drive from Sunnydale to Disneyland. At first they adamantly refused Elizabeth was only 16 and had just gotten her driver’s license. William would never forget the disappointment of Elizabeth’s face. Unlike most older sisters. Elizabeth adored spending time with Dawn. She desperately wanted to give Dawn a special birthday seeing as their father said he would not attend. Hating to disappoint his two favorite girls William walked over to the artist studio behind the Summers home that Joyce and Jenny shared and volunteered his services.

Spike and William took them to Disneyland. Elizabeth absolutely spoiled her little sister showering her with everything from cotton candy to silly mouse ears. William and Spike had sat down on a bench waiting for an impossibly long line to move to let then into the “haunted” attraction. Elizabeth seizing the opportunity asked the people behind them to take a picture of the four of them. Dawn jumped onto Spike’s lap. Which seemed odd to William Dawn had always been partial to the younger of the twins. It hit him that The Bit was manipulating the situation so that Elizabeth’s only option would be to plant herself on William’s lap which she did. It was a happy genuine moment for the four of them. Gone were those days as well.

He looked at Elizabeth her eyes danced full of life and love. So different than what they looked like now. Confused, lost, weak. He put the picture down and begun his nightly ritual. He took a shower and got into bed. William closed his eyes wondering what memory would invade his dreams tonight.


	7. Perchance To Dream Her

_Sixteen year old_ _William Giles sat out of his porch reading his book. It was a beautiful day out. The real reason why he had to escape the confines of the inside of his house was because it felt like a circus had settled into their living room. Spike was in his room working on his latest song._

William loved music but Spike was going through his angry punk phase. Everything he wrote lately sounded like some sort of tribute to The Rollins Band. Loud brash cords with shouting instead of singing.

His father was given the task of cleaning out the study getting things ready for his wife’s latest project. The sounds of British curse words and loud angry groans emanated from the study.

  
While his mother was just a ball of energy. Making snacks and scurrying around the house preparing for the big day.

“William, dear what time is it?” Jenny asked.

“It’s 10:30 Mum exactly ten minutes after the last time you asked me.” William teased.

Jenny laughed and sat next to her youngest son.

“You’re mother can be so silly sometimes.” She sighed.

William squeezed his mother’s hand.

“You’re just excited. When was the last time you saw Mrs. Summers?” William asked.

“We were both in college before her husband made her drop out of the Art program. Before I met your father and we moved to England.” Jenny replied.

“I do hope you and Joyce’s girls get along. I am afraid Hank was not much of a husband or father. They have been through so much in there young lives.” Jenny said.

“I will make an effort.” William promised.

Jenny smiled.

They both heard Spike yell a few lyrics.

Jenny and her younger son shared a laugh.

“He’s just expressing himself.” Jenny supplied.

“What about you William I have not heard any of your poetry as of late.” Jenny inquired.

William immediately blushed. He opened his mouth to give his mother a reply when they both saw the large moving van approach.

Jenny squealed.

“THEY’RE HERE!” She screamed.

Jenny ran into the house announcing the arrival of her old friend and her daughters to the members of her family inside.

William closed his book and stood up. He watched as a Cherokee jeep filled to the brim pulled up to the driveway across the street.

First a small auburn haired little girl came bouncing out of the car. She saw William and immediately ran over.

William hopped the three steps of his porch to go and greet his new neighbors. He did not get far at all. The little bundle of energy had made it all the way over before he could step on the grass.

“Hi, I’m Dawn. But most everyone calls me Dawnie. You can call me that too. I’m nine I’ll be ten in eight months. Isn’t it so cool that your Mom found us a place right across the street from you guys? Are you Spike or William? I have never met identical twins before. I can’t wait to figure out how I will be able to tell you apart!” Dawn rambled completely out of breath.

William smiled the little girl secured a place in his heart instantly. He pulled playfully on her pigtail.

“I’m William, Lil Bit. Spike is upstairs. Don‘t worry Luv you will be able to tell us apart quite easily.” William said.

Dawn’s eyes got wide.

“WOW you have the coolest accent! How are you able to keep it? I mean assimilation and all...” Dawn continued.

“DAWNIE!!!” They both heard.

William’s head snapped up at the sound of the young women’s voice.

William felt his throat go dry. He watched as the petite beauty looked both ways and ran across the street. Never had he felt like a git more than at that moment. He swore she was running in slow motion. The sun danced on her blonde hair as she ran. Her eyes were the brightest green he had ever seen.

“Bloody Hell.” He mumbled.

Beautiful, no gorgeous. None of the words seemed like enough. She was in all essence of the word Poetry.

Finally she arrived in front of them. She frowned at her younger sister.

“Dawnie you did not even look both ways when you cross the street. What if you got hit?” The older girl asked.

Dawn sighed.

“This is my sister Elizabeth. We call her Lizzie. She’s fifteen and a bit over protective. Weird huh? Most fifteen year olds despise their younger siblings. Mine acts like Mini-Mom.” Dawn groaned.

Elizabeth laughed. She looked at William for the first time and smiled. Instantly she turned a slight shade of pink. Why was she wearing a pair of old overalls and ratty t-shirt with her hair under a blue handkerchief instead of one of her more stylish outfits? Mentally she kicked herself. When her mother mentioned her old friend had twin boys around Elizabeth’s age she should have been listening a bit better. The boy in front of her was beautiful. Could a boy be beautiful?

They continued to stare at each other for a moment.

“Um, Hi I’m Elizabeth Summers. This is you know is my sister Dawn.” Elizabeth said sticking out her hand.

“I’m William...we...welcome to the neighborhood.” he stammered taking her hand and shaking it.

Welcome to the neighborhood? Welcome to the neighborhood?? He was the poet out of the twins and that’s all he could come up with? Lord her hands were soft...

Both of the teenagers continued to stare at each other. Dawn still completely giddy continued the conversation for them.

“William is the younger one by a few minutes. I know because Mom told us you were named after William Shakespeare. Your brother was named after Randolph Churchill but in England Randy means....” Dawn found her mouth was being covered by her sister.

William chuckled.

Dawn moved her sister’s hand away.

“Well, he got sick of everyone making fun of him so he gave himself the nickname Spike because of this old jazz musician Spike Hughes real famous waaaaaaaay back when.” Dawn explained to her sister.

William took a step back looking at the girl in awe.

Elizabeth tugged on her sister’s braid much the same way that William just had.

“She has a photographic memory. She remembers everything she sees and hears. It’s kind of eerie trust me, you never want to get into an argument with her.” Elizabeth said wrapping her arms around her sister.

“I’ll keep that in mind Pet.” William said.

“Doesn’t he have the coolest names. Luv, Pet.. he called me Lil’ Bit when I came over to say hi. I think I like that the best.” Dawn said looking up at William.

“Than Lil’ Bit it is.” He announced.

The eldest of The Summer’s women finally made her way over. She smiled at William and said

“I see you have met my girls...um..”

“William” both Dawn and Elizabeth supplied.

“Right William.” Joyce said.

“Very nice to meet you Mrs. Summers. I have not seen my Mum this excited in a long time about anything.” William said politely.

Elizabeth continued to smile at the young man. He was so sweet so polite. William stared at Elizabeth. Dawn looked up at the two of them and sighed. Teenagers could be so dumb.

“JOYCIE!!” They heard from behind. All four of them looked at the direction of the house.

Joyce’s face lit up.

“JENNY!” She screamed.

The two women acted more like children than their kids did. Hugging and shrieking a flurry of “oh my Gods” and I can’t believe your really heres” bombarded the air.

Jenny looked at the three kids.

“You guys come in and get some lunch then we have some work to do.” Jenny announced.

William stepped aside ushering the two girls toward the house. Dawn raced in as Elizabeth walked a bit more slowly. She stopped when she saw the book sitting on the swinging chair on the porch. She picked it up and looked at it. William cleared his throat. God she was going to think he was a Nancy Boy....

To his surprised Elizabeth got a look of wonder and awe on her face doing the impossible in William’s eyes. The look of her face made her even more beautiful.

“Plato.” Elizabeth said.

William nodded.

Elizabeth looked at William then looked down and closed her eyes.

“The soul takes flight to the world that is eternal. But there arriving she is sure of bliss, and forever dwells in paradise.” She said softly.

William looked at her this time it was his turn to be in awe.

“Mom has all the works of The Great Philosophers. We took this road trip across the country when I was 13 and I picked up the wrong book. Mom offered to get me something else to pass the time but I decided to try to read it. It was kind of cool. When Dawnie and my dad would fall asleep Mom would explain the parts I didn’t understand. At thirteen there were a lot but she was patient. Anyways I got kind of stuck on it. My inner nerd.” Elizabeth said.

Her eyes got wide and she clasped her hand over her mouth.

“Not that I am calling you a nerd or anything..Jesus..” She groaned.

William laughed. Soon Elizabeth joined in. William opened his mouth to say something when they heard the screen door slam shut.

“Will, Mum says get your prissy ass in....”

Spike Giles stopped talking. He looked and saw the girl in front of him.

Elizabeth’s heart started beating hard against her chest. The young man before her was the carbon copy physically of William. His clothes and demeanor were the exact opposite. While William was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Spike was wearing black jeans and an old black wife beater. William’s platinum hair hung on top with loose curls while Spike’s hair appropriately stood up in spikes.

Elizabeth felt dizzy as Spike stared deep into her eyes.

William watched the exchange.

“Spike this is Elizabeth.” William said looking at the girl in front of him.

“Everyone calls me Lizzie.” She offered.

Spike continued to stare at Elizabeth with a look William had never seen in his brother’s eyes. He tried to find the right word then suddenly it hit William...desire.

Spike leaned up against the post of their home and crossed his arms. He smiled seductively at Elizabeth. William hated that Spike could do that. Wear his emotions so easily. Especially now. After a long moment Spike smiled a devastatingly cute grin.

Elizabeth thought she was going to melt right there.

“Look at you... glowing.” Spike said.

He looked up to the sky pondering something.

 _“What's a word means "glowing"? Gotta rhyme_.” _He mused._

“Rhyme? Why?” Elizabeth asked.

“Has to Luv, normally that’s what songs do. And if I going to write one about you It’s gotta rhyme.” Spike said finally moving toward her.

He reached down and touch her tiny hand and kissed it gently.

“Lord your hands are soft.” Spike said looking at her hand reverently as he held it.

Elizabeth’s hand began to tremble a bit.

“Hey Wanker that’s what I said!” William screamed in his head.

However he had never spoke it out loud. He did not have the confidence Spike had.

Spike ignored the presence of his younger brother and guided a mesmerized Elizabeth into the house. William watched hearing his brother say.

“Let’s get you inside Pet. Get that cute tummy of yours filled.”

William awoke gasping for air. His body covered in sweat. He held his face in his hands. Maybe if he had said something that first day, maybe if he had acted faster.

His thoughts haunted him like they always did. He thought of all the different ways he could have saved her. None of it counted, of course, but every night his mind raced. He’d see it all again ... do something different. Be faster or more clever. Dozens of times, lots of different ways ... every night he saved her....


	8. The Hunt Club

Spike watched from his chair in his mansion as his minions danced and carried on. The Hunt had been hard as of late. His brother seemed to be everywhere at once making it difficult to eat. Spike knew the prizes he brought back would boost the moral. Which they did. Drunks and transients with addiction issues always gave them a bit of a buzz. He was proud of himself. The Master Of Sunnydale.

Buffy sat in his lap her head pressed against his chest running her hand up and down his arms. She purred contentedly. Spike smiled tightening his grip around her.

“Did My Princess miss Daddy?” He asked looking in her eyes.

Buffy smiled and nodded vigorously. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears.

Spike held her face in his hands.

“Hey what’s that about now?” Spike said gently wiping the tears away from her eyes.

“I don’t like it when Daddy goes away. There’s not enough noise. Than the pictures come and they don’t make sense. Need it to be loud.” Buffy whimpered.

She buried her head in the crook of Spike’s neck.

“Princess sometimes Daddy has to go away and see if something he hears about could help his Princess get well. Daddy wants to make you al strong and better. You understand right” Spike whispered almost sounding like a scared child himself.

Buffy smiled.

“I understand Daddy. Wants his Princess to be well... so much blood to spill..taste sweeter if they are innocent” Buffy said brightly.

Spike smirked.

“That’s my girl.” He whispered.

Spike clasped his hand around her neck and drew her to him. He kissed her deeply Buffy began to purr and growl grabbing Spike by his jacket. He broke apart their kiss both their eyes danced with flecks of gold. Their demons beckoned each other. It had been too long.

Spike closed his eyes and held Buffy tight. One of his minions began to approach to ask The Master a question. Spike let out a loud growl. The whole room stopped and turned around. None of them were allowed near Buffy. Even when Spike was around. His minions had learned to not even look at her. Spike gave all of his spoils to them freely knowing the more he gave the more they were indebted to him but Buffy was his and his alone.

The last fledging stupid enough to try anything did not live to meet another sunset. Buffy was beautiful in life as a vampire she was intoxicating. Her pale skin and huge green eyes made her look more like a porcelain doll than a real creature. When she was well, she dressed in sexy outfits that cause all of Spike’s minions to almost get worked into a frenzy. Black leather pants tight, exotic looking tops. Her long blonde hair straight and choppy.

When she was ill she looked like an angel. She would wander aimlessly through the halls dress in long white night gowns. Making her look like she was a young Victorian noblewoman. One night while The Master was away one of the new fledglings brought in her cup of blood. He was suppose just leave it there. One of The Master’s older minions would check to see if she ate later if she didn’t they knew bring in one of the prizes from the hunt and hold them down while she fed on them.

But she looked so beautiful so attainable. He could see traces of her nipple through her gown. He wanted to touch her for just a moment. Put her nipple between his fingers. No one would ever know. He did just that getting greedy he slipped his hand underneath her gown. No wonder The Master was so possessive of his Princess. She was still warm. Buffy whimpered he quickly withdrew his hand smiling to himself. Yup no one would ever know. Stupid fool was too young to know anything about scents

That next night Spike circled the room pretending to glad hand all of his newest recruits. He out his hand on their backs pretending to lean in and whisper instructions into their ear. Finally he caught the smell that lingered on his Princess’s chest. Spike pretended to walk away then snapped back around ripping out the fledglings throat. The fledging gasp for unnecessary air still alive bleeding all over the mansion floor. Spike slammed the flesh to the ground grabbing an axe of the wall. He walked over to The fledging and placed one hand on the table.

Thwack!

The fledgling yelled raising up his ruined limb only to have the other one get sliced off. Spike grabbed the boy by his shirt and dragged him into a room he threw him in there and chained him to the wall. The Fledgling looked up and realized the room had no roof.

At sunrise the minions all heard a soul wrenching scream. Spike did not allow the hands to be moved or the blood to be cleaned for a week a reminder of what would happen if anyone that dare thought to touch his Princess.

The minion immediately backed off. Spike stood up still cradling Buffy in his arms. The minions cleared a pathway allowing Spike to walk through. Spike unlike other Master’s did not have multiple lovers. Just one His Dark Princess. Occasionally he wooed women bringing them to the mansion making them think they would have the most mind blowing sex of their lives but it never happened.

They were just food. Food for his weakened girl. A few female minions tried to his their charms to gain favor with their Master but it never worked. Those who were determined or too persistent were cast away from the protection of the mansion left to face the world alone or worse face The Slayer. The minions watched as Spike walked up the stairs a few growls were heard as Buffy continued to purr. Finally The Master disappeared into his room.

Spike placed Buffy on the bed. Buffy frowned. 

“Want Daddy. Need Daddy. So weak.” She pouted.

“Daddy’s thought of that Luv. Brought you a special present.” Spike said kissing her shoulder.

The door opened as a young girl about Buffy’s age and a man around the same age was pushed in bound and gagged. Buffy’s eyes lit up and she clapped wildly. Spike smiled down at her. He loved it when he could surprise her....

After they finished feeding but of the corpses were disposed of. Spike gently disrobed Buffy. Buffy feeling strong ripped his off. He fell backwards on the bed closed his eyes. Buffy laid on top of Spike licking the blood off his mouth. She licked at his lips like a kitten lapping up milk. Spike hips began to thrust upwards. He looked into Buffy’s eyes then grabbed her by the back of her head demanding what was his. He kissed her brutally causing her to whimper in pleasure.

Spike attacked her neck trailing soft kisses down her throat. He stopped at the base of her neck licking two tiny pin prick scars. His face shifted smiling up at it;s mate.

“Mine” He growled.

Buffy smiled then shifted into her game face. She found the identical marks on Spike’s neck.

“Mine” She growled.

The claimed mates let their demons take over. Biting and scratching at each other for a bit licking every inch of each other’s bodies.

Spike knew better than to let it go too far. Buffy was better for the moment but she was not entirely strong. He shifted back into his human face looking at Buffy who followed suit. Spike smiled kissing her passionately.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you” She said softly back.

All the nights of chasing after her when she would wander off. Caring for her. Deciphering her ramblings and moans. All the times she seemed so lost and far away every time she looked at him and said those words made it all worth it to him. Every time he questioned his decision when she said those words all doubts were wiped away from his mind.

Spike rolled Buffy over and entered her slowly. Buffy arched her back trying to draw him further in. Wanting to please his girl Spike thrust deeper into her hitting those places inside that drive her crazy. Buffy bit her bottom lip. Spike smiled.

He kissed her lip pulling it out covering it with light feathery kisses. Her eyes rolled back. He felt her walls flutter.

“There it is Luv...” Spike said his eyes rolling back.

Buffy arched her hips up and began to shake violently.

Spike always loved this part. Nothing ever felt this good.

She screamed giving into her orgasm sending Spike careening right behind her.

Spike rolled off Buffy who crawled on top of her mate. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed happily. Soon she was asleep.

Spike smiled and kiss the top of her head. He held her close enjoying the feeling of her in his arms.

He had missed her.

Yes he was The Master. He was strong , feared and powerful. But none of it would mean a thing without the girl asleep in his arms.


	9. His Secret

William watched as all The Scoobies helped Giles clear the dishes well not all.... Anya was explaining to Dawn about the evils of the last sales tax increase. Dawn being Dawn and ever patient sat there quietly listening to the girl ramble on and on. William felt a squeeze on his shoulder. He looked at Willow and smiled.

“You o.k.?” He heard in his mind.

“It’s still weird that you can do this.” William answered in his head.

“Hey if I can’t practice on my best bud than with who?” Willow responded still speaking to him telepathically.

William immediately broke the connection.

“I’m fine Red. I promise. I am just worried about The Bit.” William said looking at Dawn.

Giles walked into the room and cleared his throat.

Everyone looked up.

“Dawn, I know today is very difficult for you. I wanted to give you something that perhaps will help. I mean if that’s what you want.” Rupert said.

William smiled and pulled a large envelope out of his back pocket. He handed it to Dawn. Dawn opened it as tears fell from her cheeks.

“These are adoption papers.” Dawn whispered.

William smiled.

“Yeah Bit we figured we should just go ahead and make it official. Seeing as Da and I already think of you as ours. What do you say?” William said crouching down.

In a flash Will was surrounded by a pair of lanky legs and arms. He laughed nearly landing on the ground. Dawn turned to Rupert and launched herself into his arms. Rupert smiled shyly and hugged the girl back.

William’s eyes could not help but drift to the house across the street. For as happy as he was at that moment his heart still shattered so much had happened to the two families. Rupert had decided not to put The Summers Home up for sale thinking Dawn might still want it. William could not imagine why.

Willow looked at William with concern. She knew he was hiding something. But she respected him enough to not invade his mind. Those were his secrets.

After everyone had left William and Dawn sat on the couch watching The Princess Bride. They had done the same thing last year and vowed that they would every year in honor of Elizabeth’s birthday. It was her favorite movie.....

FLASHBACK

Three and a half years prior..

__________________________________________________________________

William helped Elizabeth put her DVD’s away. He laughed at the way she organized her collection. By genre of course except for a few exceptions. Actors like Johnny Deep and Audrey Hepburn got their own section. Star Wars movie were in a class of their own as well. The funniest section was dance movies from the 1980’s. It made Elizabeth blush furiously. William being kind bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from laughing.

Elizabeth pulled out the last movie. The Princess Bride. William frowned.

“There’s no room for it Pet.” William observed looking at her DVD rack.

Elizabeth smiled brightly.

“It does not go there. It goes here.” Elizabeth said placing it on it’s side on top of the DVD player.

“I see. And that would be because??” William teased.

“It’s my favorite movie. I watch it too much to keep walking back and forth. I had to on VHS and it broke Mom had to buy it for me like four times.” Elizabeth laughed.

“Have you seen it?” Elizabeth asked.

“Yeah a long time ago. I like the book better.” William said.

Elizabeth frowned for a moment a bit disappointed

He was lying. He had seen the movie multiple times. His Mum loved it and never liked watching it alone. William use to sit there with her pretending to amuse her but in reality the romantic in him enjoyed it.

“Just tell her you Git” He thought to himself.

He decided to go for a safer subject.

“There are a couple of different versions of the book . The first one by S Morgan Stern is really dry but the William Goldman one reads just like the movie. I could lend it to you if you like.” William said.

Elizabeth smiled.

“I would really love that.” She whispered.

The two youths looked around her room.

“Well it’s done. So is Dawnie’s, thanks for helping us out so much. Mom was just saying she if you weren’t here things would not have gone nearly as quick. Your whole family has been wonderful. But you have been here constantly” Elizabeth said softly.

William smiled.

“I hardly sleep. I have been that way since I was a kid. So I wake up early and am up until the late night hours. It has been nice to have something to do.” William said shrugging his shoulder.

The truth was William would sleep on her bloody porch if he thought he could get away with it and not look like a crazed stalker.

Every night since she moved in he would watch her look at the stars from her window. Their rooms were right across from each other. The second night she caught him. Instead of being repulse she opened her window and begun to hold a rather loud conversation. It made William laugh. Every night since then they would talk for a second and then Elizabeth would close her blinds.

William would sit there waiting for the light to go out making sure she went to sleep without needing anything else. He had woke up before the sun rose the last three nights getting frustrated that the sun was not rising fast enough so he could race over there and see his girls. But she did not need to know that.

Elizabeth smiled.

“Yeah but most guys would have had serious issues being told to do things by a girl especially me I know I can be bossy.” Elizabeth confessed.

William smiled again.

“As You Wish.” He thought in his head.

They heard a knock on the door. Elizabeth and William turned around and saw Spike standing there.

“Hey little brother up with the sunrise again.” Spike said stretching his arms.

“It’s 1:00 in the afternoon Spike.” William answered trying not to sound annoyed.

Elizabeth giggled sending both brothers into a trance for a moment.

“So Spike what do you think?” Elizabeth asked.

Spike looked around the room. He was impressed it was not your typical 15 year old’s room. The walls did not have boy band posters and were not obnoxious colors or over girlie pastels. It was a nice simple room. There was a Renoir on her wall a young blonde girl that reminded Spike of Elizabeth. A lot of pictures of her mom, Dawn and herself. Her computer with few clippings of famous quotes pinned to the desk and a very vast collection of DVD and CD’s.

Spike smiled.

“It’s really nice Pet.” He said.

Spike looked at the movie sitting on top of the DVD player.

“Getting ready to watch a movie?” He asked.

Elizabeth blushed.

“Um no just...” 

“Hey aren’t you playing at The Bronze tonight?” William asked saving Elizabeth embarrassment.

Spike nodded. He looked at Elizabeth and smiled shyly.

“Can you come and watch Pet?” He asked.

Elizabeth nodded then her eyes got wide.

“Can Dawnie come?” Elizabeth asked.

“Well she can be there until 9:00 but then they make the younger set leave. Our band does not go on until 8:30.” Spike explained.

Elizabeth looked down.

“Well I guess I can hear you for a minute right? I mean maybe I can catch a whole set some other time. It’s just that we are both so new here that I don’t want Dawnie to feel excluded you know?” Elizabeth said.

William leaned against her desk. Did he actually feel lightheaded? Elizabeth had done two things that absolutely floored William. The first refusing to exclude her kid sister from her first outing. That alone was too precious for words. The second was she did not fall all over herself to please his twin something that rarely happened. Girls were putty in Spike’s hands. Everyone knew it.

Spike looked at her surprised. Elizabeth Summers was indeed something else. His thoughts mirrored his brothers. It only made Spike want her even more. He was tired for knowing exactly what words to say to get women on there backs with their legs spread open. Not that Elizabeth was just a challenge there was something about her that made Spike feel like he had to consume her. He wanted her more than he wanted anything in his life.

“Sounds good Pet.” Spike said calmly.

Elizabeth smiled.

“I’ll just make sure it’s o.k. with mom.” Elizabeth replied.

Spike looked back at the direction of her DVD player. He bowed slightly.

William tried not to react.

“Don’t do it Wanker! That’s what I said! I mean That’s what I should have said.” William thought.

Spike stared in Elizabeth’s eyes making her cheeks go flush.

“As you wish.” He said smiling.

Elizabeth’s face broke out in a blinding smile.

Spike walked out of the room quickly knowing it would add it the effect.

William sighed.

“Damn it, he did it again!” He thought.

End of FLASH BACK

__________________________________________________________________

“As you wish.” William heard.

He looked at the T.V. screen as the man playing the grandfather left the young boy’s room signaling the end of the movie.

William looked down mussing Dawn’s hair.

“Time for bed Bit.” William announced.

Dawn did not move.

“Will, can I ask you a question?” Dawn asked.

“Sure bit what is it?” He replied.

“Do you think they are together in heaven?” Dawn asked.

“Yes Bit I am sure they are.” William answered.

Dawn looked up at William.

“Even Lizzie and Spike?” Dawn asked.

It took every ounce of self control to not break down right there. His secret ate him up but he knew he could not tell her what he knew. He could not tell anyone. He knew he could not lie to Dawnie as well so he looked in Dawn’s eyes and gave her his answer.

“Yes Bit I am sure Lizzie and Spike are together.”


	10. Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

Later that night after he tucked Dawn into bed and promised he would come in again after he patrolled. He told his father he would met up with Xander and Willow later on. He left the house and pulled a key out of his pocket. His father did not know he had made a duplicate. William made sure his father was no where in sight and walked across the street.

William opened the back door of The Summer’s home. Every time he came here it was like being transported back in time. Even in the dark the house went sunny to him. He no longer woke up at the crack of dawn. Slaying and classes kept him pretty much set to night hours. It seemed appropriate to him. Being here during the day with the sun shining brightly knowing Lizzie couldn’t seemed wrong. He walked up the stairs and made his way to Joyce’s old room.

He stopped in front of Elizabeth’s room he had to go in, he did every time he came to the house. William walked over to the window and looked over at his own. Tears began to fill his eyes. He sat down on the floor and closed his eyes.

FLASHBACK

________________________________________________________________

Elizabeth and Dawn came out of the house giggling. William smiled getting out of the car and opening the door for the two sisters.

“Thanks.” Elizabeth said sliding in.

William started the car and began to back out of the space.

“So what’s this place called again?” Elizabeth asked.

“The Bronze.” Dawn said. “It’s the only real hang out in this town unless you count the local coffee shop The Espresso Pump.” Dawn said looking out the window.

William smiled at Elizabeth.

“Dawn did her research before we moved.” Elizabeth teased.

“How about you Luv?” William asked.

“I’m more a fly by my seat of my pants kind of gal. I didn’t want to know much so everything would be an adventure.” Elizabeth said.

William opened his window the reference to her pants caused an uncomfortable ache in his.

“You o.k. Will?” Elizabeth asked.

William nodded his face turning redder.

“Just got hot for a second.” He responded.

They pulled up to The Bronze Elizabeth grabbed Dawn’s hand and walked in with her. Immediately they saw Spike standing near the stage. Elizabeth saw a very beautiful dark haired women standing next to him whispering something in his ear. Spike chuckled trying to remove the girl from his body. For some reason that made Elizabeth happy at the same time for some reason Elizabeth wanted to run over there and scratch her eye balls out.

“I see Drucilla made it out tonight.” William muttered.

“Drucilla?” Elizabeth asked.

“That girl fawning all over Spike. They used to date a while ago. She was not very good for him at all. Went through a really bad patch last year. Luckily he wised up broke up with her. She comes around when he performs likes the attention of being seen with Spike.” William explained.

William watched Elizabeth’s face as a gambit of emotions raced across it. If he was more shallow he could spin this in his favor. He could make his brother look like a cad. But the look of her face.. he couldn’t.

Damn Nobility.

“Really Lizzie she doesn’t mean anything to him anymore.” William said comforting her.

Elizabeth smiled shyly.

“You must think I am a big dweeb.” Elizabeth muttered.

“No I think you’re perfect. Beautiful and perfect.” He thought.

Spike saw them at that moment. He frowned when he saw Elizabeth looking down disappointed. She must have saw Drucilla on him.

“Hey guys I saved you seats.” Spike said smiling at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was introduced to Xander and Willow, Spike and William’s friends. Willow looked up on the stage.

“Who’s that?” Willow asked looking at the red haired boy his hair sticking up straight much like Spike’s.

“That’s Oz. Spike’s new bassist.” Xander said.

Elizabeth and Willow smiled at each other. Elizabeth knew instantly they would be friends.

Spike took the stage placing his guitar over his shoulders.

“Hi, we’re The Dare and thank you for coming out.” Spike screamed.

The whole room roared.

“The Dare?” Elizabeth asked.

“Yeah we dared Spike one night to perform for open mic night when we were younger. He took it and was pretty good. Has been singing ever since.” Xander explained.

Elizabeth watched the room all the girl seemed enthralled with Spike.

“Nothing new tonight guys but I’m working on something special.” Spike smiled looking right at Buffy.

“So hopefully you guys will enjoy this one.” Spike said.

Spike looked at Oz and counted.

A loud guitar rift filled the air. Elizabeth watched as Spike did a complicated chord making all the girls scream.

“So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine   
and I really wanna make you mine.  
  
I say you look so fine   
that I really wanna make you mine.”

Elizabeth watched as everyone rushed the stage. Watching Spike up there made Elizabeth suddenly feel inadequate.   
  
“Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks   
now you don't need that money   
when you look like that, do ya honey.  
  
Big black boots,   
long brown hair,   
she's so sweet   
with her get back stare.  
  
Well I could see,   
you home with me,   
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,   
ain't got much to say,   
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?”

Spike screamed into the mic. He looked at Elizabeth.  
  
“Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine   
and I really wanna make you mine.  
  
I say you look so fine   
that I really wanna make you mine.”

Elizabeth looked down afraid the look in her eyes made her seem like the rest of the screaming girls. She watched them all making advances to Spike with their eyes. They flirted openly. Something Elizabeth had no experience in doing. There was no way she could compete.   
  
“Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks   
now you don't need that money  
with a face like that, do ya.  
  
Big black boots,   
long brown hair,   
she's so sweet   
with her jet back stare.”

Dawn watched her sister.

“Come on Lizzie let’s dance.” Dawnie said grabbing her sister.

Elizabeth complied giving into her little sister. All of sudden all her previous thoughts were out of her mind. She was having too much fun dancing with her sister. She and Dawn jumped around dancing like two goof balls.   
  
“Well I could see,   
you home with me,   
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,   
ain't got much to say,   
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?”

William had an epiphany just then. Everyone thought Elizabeth and Dawn’s relationship was special but he could not put his finger on what made it so special until that moment. They truly took care of her. Elizabeth doted over Dawn while Dawn seemed to know exactly how to be there emotionally for her sometimes insecure and fragile older sister. It was truly remarkable.

  
Spike on the other hand was a bit put out. There he was performing and Elizabeth seemed oblivious. If she did not look so damn cute spinning her little sister around dancing like a silly fool not caring what anyone around her thought, he would be right pissed. But he wasn’t. He thought he could actually hear her laughter through the cheers.

  
“Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,   
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,   
ain't got much to say,   
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea”

Spike finished the song before he knew it Drucilla jumped on stage and kissed him soundly. Elizabeth stopped moving entirely. Dawn looked up and pulled at her big sister.

“Come on Lizzie let’s go home.” She said.

Buffy smiled at Dawn and let her lead her off the dance floor.

Elizabeth sat on her porch looking up at the stars. She watched as William pulled up in his car. William immediately looked across the street and walked over.

“Hey Pet.” He said.

“Hi.” Elizabeth smiled.

“You know you guys did not have to take that cab I would have been happy to take you home.” William said.

Elizabeth nodded.

“I know we didn’t want to impose.” Elizabeth explained

“I’d do anything for you.” William thought.

“Have a seat.” She said patting the porch swing beside her.

William sat down next to her. Elizabeth immediately put her head on William’s shoulder and looked up at the stars.

“I heard that by the time we see the stars they have already burnt out.” Elizabeth said closing her eyes.

William’s eyes drifted shut too. He could smell her hair feel her breath against his neck.

“I love you.” His mind screamed.

“If the stars have burned out by the time I see them does that make them any less beautiful?” Elizabeth eyes still shut.

William started to rock the porch swing gently back and forth. He looked down at Elizabeth her eyes closed. William wrapped his arm around her shoulder and closed his eyes again. If he could stay here forever....

“No Luv, No it doesn’t”

End of flash back

__________________________________________________________________

 

William opened his eyes. He must have dozed off. He squinted looking at the time. It had only been a few minutes. He got up and took a deep breath. He swore the room still smelt like her. He heard her voice in the wind again.....

“If the stars have burned out by the time I see them does that make them any less beautiful?

It wasn’t fair none of it was....

Xander and Willow arrived at the Sunnydale cemetery just in time to watch William dust for vampires. He was fighting with so much anger and aggression Willow could feel it from where she stood.

She began to shake. Pain, betrayal, rage and ......love? Willow felt the love flowing from William. His love more intense than any of the other dark emotions. William spun around kicking the last vampire. Willow and Xander watched waiting for the vampire’s dusty end. Instead of William dealing the signature death blow they watched as the stake pierced the vampire’s shoulder instead of his heart. The vampire dropped to his knees. It looked like William was whispering something in the vampire’s ear. He struggled picking up the vampire than pushed him away. The vampire looked down at something in his hand confused for a moment than scurried off.

Willow and Xander exchanged looks.

“So no dust?” Xander asked.

William stormed pass his friends.

“Never mind. Let’s go to the South side of town there’s a nest there.” William said

Willow and Xander knew better than to question their friend he was in one of his moods again...


	11. Here Comes The Sun

Spike slipped on his robe and looked over at Buffy. He watched her sleep. Worried that she may be cold when she awoke Spike slipped a nightgown over her. She looked so peaceful when she was like this. It reminded him of how they were before. He touched her cheek. Sometimes it was like taking care of a child but Spike never minded. the only he wished was that she could remember. He ached for her to remember their love before. He knew she loved him now but at times he wished she would remember the start of their beautiful courtship.

FLASHBACK

________________________________________________________________

Elizabeth awoke to the sounds of tapping on her window. She looked at the time 4:52 am???

Elizabeth walked over to the window and opened it hesitantly. There crouched down bouncing on the soles of his feet was Spike. He had an acoustic guitar strapped behind his back.

“Spike what are you doing here?” Elizabeth whispered.

“I wanted to talk to you.” He said.

“Shhh!” Elizabeth said.

“Pet, you house is identical to mine. Your Mum and The Bit’s rooms are in the back of the house. They can’t here a thing trust me. Why do you think my parents gave that room to Will? To keep the noise away from him so he could stick his nose in dusty books in perfect solitude.” Spike said.

“You shouldn’t be so mean Spike.” Elizabeth said.

“You’re right Pet I’m sorry.” Spike said.

Spike shook his head.

“Bloody Hell!” He exclaimed.

“Bloody what?” Elizabeth asked.

“Bloody Hell it’s like saying shit but much more polite.” Spike said sheepishly.

“O.k. Bloody Hell what?” Elizabeth asked.

“Nothing I just realized something. You can make me roll over without even bloody trying. I mean I’m merciless against you. You can ask me nearly anything and I would do it.” Spike said his eyes dancing.

Elizabeth’s heart pounded out of her chest. He made her do that so often she thought she may die of a heart attack one day.

“Were you out all night?” Elizabeth asked.

Spike nodded.

“With Drucilla?” Elizabeth asked quietly.

Spike looked at her shocked. He had to stop himself from grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Elizabeth was jealous. It thrilled him but made him hurt for her at the same time.

“No Luv, not with Drucilla.” He said.

Elizabeth smiled.

“Come out here I want to show you something.” Spike requested.

Elizabeth did not hesitate one minute. She crawled out onto the ledge she realized belatedly she had forgotten her robe. Instantly she turned bright red.

He wondered about her sudden change in skin color. The he looked down at her tiny baby blue nightie. Spike tried not to look at her nipples through her thin garment. Her breast seemed so soft and round. Perhaps she wouldn’t mind....

Spike moved closer to her. Elizabeth began to breath rapidly. He nuzzled his head under her neck. Elizabeth’s eyes drifted shut. She felt Spike’s hand cupped her right breast and squeezed gently.

Elizabeth should have pushed him away but she couldn’t. She was enjoying the sensation too much. Her breath became more and more rapid. Spike’s hand now pulling and tugging on her, teasing her nipple. She felt his breath become more labored.

Fear shot through Elizabeth. Did he expect her to...???

Spike felt Elizabeth stiffen. He pulled back and saw tears roll down her eyes. God, she was beautiful. She was trying so hard to look brave but he could see she was truly frightened. Spike kissed her forehead lightly then took his guitar off his back. He took off his long leather duster and wrapped it around Elizabeth.

Spike stroked her cheek watching her for a moment making sure she had calm down. When he was sure he sat Indian style in front of Buffy. He wanted to laugh his leather duster looked more like a blanket on the petite blonde than a jacket. He wrapped it a bit more tightly around her.

It would smell like her....

Spike put his guitar back on his lap.

He smiled at her and began to play

 

“Here comes the sun, here comes the sun   
And I say it's all right

  
Little darlin' it's been a long cold lonely winter   
Little darlin' it feels like years since it's been here   
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun   
And I say it's all right

  
Little darlin' the smiles returning to their faces   
Little darlin' it seems like years since it's been here   
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun   
And I say it's all right “

Elizabeth stared into his eyes. Spike felt as if his very soul was being squeezed.

  
“Sun, sun, sun, here it comes   
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes   
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes   
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes   
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes”

Elizabeth looked up watching as the sun indeed began to rise. Maybe it was Spike, the song, how special she felt at that moment but Elizabeth swore she had never seen a more beautiful site.

  
“Little darlin' I feel the ice is slowly meltin'   
Little darlin' it seems like years since it's been clear   
Here come the sun, here comes the sun   
And I say it's all right   
Here come the sun, here comes the sun   
It's all right, it's all right”

Elizabeth touched Spike’s cheek she cupped it in her hand. Spike rubbed his face against her tiny hand. His lips brushed against her palm he kissed it.

“See Luv, I told you.” Spike said looking at her.

“You have me in the palm of your hand.” Spike smirked.

Elizabeth giggled a bit too loud. She covered her mouth afraid she would wake up the neighbors.

William heard Elizabeth’s distinct giggle. He rose from his bed and walked to the over to the window just in time to see Spike saying something else to make Elizabeth erupt in laughter again...

__________________________________________________________________

A sharp cry interrupted Spike thoughts. He looked down and let out a angry roar.

He hated when this happened.

Buffy laid there gasping for unnecessary air as blood spilled from her eyes. The sounds she made were like a wounded animal.

Buffy face shifted her demon screaming up in pain. Spike’s face shifted his demon whimpering helplessly, knowing there was nothing he could do to make his mate’s pain go away.

More screams bounced off the walls of the room.

Finally Buffy face contorted back. Spike did the same he busied himself wiping the blood off her beautiful face.

“Spike?” Buffy asked.

This was the cruelest part of these attacks....

Spike looked down and saw Elizabeth’s eyes staring back at him. Sometimes she would have clarity for a moment, other times for a few minutes. She would go in and out. But with clarity always came the unbearable pain. Spike learned the one thing that could take her pain away, doses of her Sire’s blood. It was only a temporary fix but it meant losing her to her haze.

He lowered his wrist to her mouth.

“Drink Luv.” He whispered.

Elizabeth shook her head.

“No, it does not hurt bad.” Elizabeth whispered trying to be brave as the blood seeped out of her mouth.

“I know it does Luv. Drink.” Spike said stroking her cheek.

Elizabeth trembling hand cupped Spike’s face. As always Spike’s cool lips kissed the inside of her palm.

“I want to stay like this with you.” Elizabeth said her body beginning to tremble.

Spike smiled tears falling from his eyes.

“My Luv, you are always with me.” He whispered.

  
He kissed Elizabeth’s lips.

“Now drink.” He said.

Elizabeth began to turn away. Spike let out a growl of dominance. Using his Sire/ Child bond to force her to drink.

Elizabeth put her mouth against Spike wrist and bit into his vein.

Elizabeth told Spike she loved him with her eyes. Spike smiled down at her. Finally her eyes closed her jaw going slack. Spike gathered her in his arms. He felt her slipping into unconsciousness. Spike closed his eyes. He heard a rapping on his door.

“GO AWAY!” He yelled.

There was another rap on his door. He stood up his game face out. Secretly glad that the fool kept knocking. Now he could rip something apart.

“WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT INTERRUPTING US!!” Spike screamed.

The minion looked down.

“I’m sorry Master, it’s important.” The Minion whispered.

Spike walked over to the bed and kissed Buffy on top of her head. She whimpered for a moment. Spike waited for it to subside then walked out of the room. The minion knew better than to try to rush him.

Spike followed him to the main banquet room. He walked in and saw a vampire sitting there with a stake in his shoulder.

Spike crossed his arms. The vampire’s gripped something in his hand. He held it out to The Master.

“The Slayer said to give this to you.” The vampire said.

Spike took the small box out of his hand. He tilted his head and cracked his neck.

He looked at the minion who came to his door.

“What have I said about my door?” Spike asked him.

“When it is closed it you are tending to your Dark Princess. You are not to be disturbed under any circumstances.” The minion said.

“Right, however this was a bit important.” Spike said.

The minion sighed in relief.

Spike removed the stake from the messenger’s shoulder. The messenger flinched.

Spike stuck the stake into the minion with lightening speed.

“Not important enough however.” Spike smirked.

He looked down at the messenger.

“Sorry Mate you too.” He said coldly plunging the stake into his heart.

“Can’t have people knowing The Slayer and I correspond.” Spike said to himself.

Spike began to walk out of the room talking loudly to himself.

“Blokes will start to think that I am weak then it’s nothing but work...work...work all day.”

Spike stopped dead in his tracks. He realized he was quoting a line from a movie, Elizabeth’s favorite movie. He looked down at the box in his hand. It was a small gray jewelry Spike opened it up. He recognized it immediately. It was a small emerald heart shaped pendent with diamonds outlining the heart. Joyce bought it for Elizabeth before she died and never got to give it to her.

Spike sighed walking back up to the room. We walked in and saw Buffy standing by the window.

“I have slept the night away again Daddy.” Buffy pouted.

“It’s all right love Daddy has another present for you.” He said opening the box.

Buffy watched as Spike put the necklace around her.

Buffy giggled.

“So pretty Daddy!! Looks like my eyes see??” Buffy said pointing to her eyes.

Spike looked in her eyes again. They were foggy again but still the most beautiful green he had ever seen. He smiled fighting his tears.

 _“_ When you are well, my Luv we’ll have a coronation down main street. We will dance and drink for seven days and seven nights.” He said picking her up. He swung her around and around in his arms listening to the sounds of his Dark Princess’ s giggles.

She began to hum a tune again playing with rubbing her hand up and down the silk of Spike’s robe. She nuzzled her head under his chin.

Spike closed his eyes and thought to himself.

“Happy Birthday My Luv.”


	12. Close Calls

William watched as Dawn walked through the long line of Christmas trees trying to find the perfect one. The look on her face was priceless as she inspected each tree. William had observed criteria years ago , the first time the two families had went on the expedition. Dawn shook the tree making sure not too many needles fell off, then she took two steps back making sure the smell was over powering. These two steps always took the longest. It was the third requirement that made William nervous. Last year everything was going on well until they got to the final deciding factor. Dawn broke out in tears. Rupert and William had to carry her off the Christmas tree lot. All the other patrons did not react. They seemed to know why. Sunnydale was a small town most of the residents had lived here all their lives. Everyone knew the tragic legacy left to the youngest Summer’s women.

William watched Dawnie. She stopped in front of a tree. He sensed that it had been deemed worthy to make it to the third and final requirement. William walked over to Dawn and knelt in front of her. Dawn smiled sadly.

“You know what Lil’ Bit? You sprouted a lot this summer I say your just about the right height.” William said tweaking her nose.

Dawn laughed.

“She was pretty short wasn’t she?” Dawn whispered.

William chuckled and gave her a big hug.

A strange tingling sensation crept up William’s neck.

Vampire? Here? There were too many people...

Suddenly William stood up. He smiled at Dawn.

“You got the wiggins right?” Dawn asked.

The “wiggins” was The Bit’s term for when a vamp was around.

William nodded trying to sense where it was coming from.

“Ill go find Giles. See you at home.” Dawn said smiling.

William pulled on her hair.

“So we have a winner?” He asked.

Dawn nodded.

“Go rid the world of evil.” Dawn teased.

William hugged her and ran off.

He felt it. His Slayer senses pulled him toward it like a magnet. He found himself standing in the parking lot. It moved. William stopped trying to gage where it had move to. Strangely it seemed to be staying the same general vicinity almost like to was trapped or caged.

It was hiding in one of the cars probably waiting for some poor unsuspecting soul to slide in and start his car. It was a common vampire trick they played on gits who never locked their car doors.

William looked at the crowd at the lost making sure now one would see him. If did it quickly no one would notice except for the dust. Bollocks! He would have to pull the vamp out of the car. He closed his eyes sensing the vampire’s presence. He jumped in the air and dove over the car doing a flip. William landed on his feet and pulled out his stake. He yanked the backseat open and wrench the creature out and drew his hand back to stake the bloody thing.

His hand stopped mid flight.

“Oh God no...” William whispered.

Sitting there in a muddy white night gown was Buffy. She rocked back and forth muttering things under her breath. In the distance he heard Dawnie’s voice. William tucked his stake in his jacket again. Dawn couldn’t see Buffy. If his father saw her.. William lifted her up off the ground and ran into the darkness carrying her the same way he seen Spike do so many times before.

William got to the cemetery he kicked open a crypt door and laid Buffy down on a sarcophagus. He looked down at the girl who was off in her own world

“FUCK!” He screamed out to the air.

“I bloody well don’t need this tonight! What if Dawnie saw you huh? Or worse what if my Da caught a glimpse of you?” William yelled pacing back and forth.

He watched as Buffy curled up into a ball and began to hum.

“Where in the bloody hell is that precious Daddy of yours! I swear he better not be playing one of his damn games or else I’ll...”

“Your not my oldest doll Jennifer.”

William heard. His heart skipped a beat.

He turned and saw Buffy on her side playing with the grain on the sarcophagus.

“Your dress is a fright and you can’t do a single thing but I do love you, dear Jennifer.” Buffy said.

William stop pacing and crouched down a few feet away from her.

Buffy smiled sweetly.

“You remembered. Where did you find it?” Buffy mumbled.

William rocked back and forth on his feet.

Buffy looked at him and pouted.

“Daddy please don’t be cross with me. It was too quiet at home. They were all whispering. I got wanted to feel the night. Then I saw the lights. The lights looked so pretty, all the noise stopped the pictures in my head. I was only going to watch for a moment. Got stuck in that box. ” Buffy said frowning.

William hated when this happened. She would go from somewhat lucid to so far gone she could not distinguish between himself and her Sire. You would think the heartbeat would be a dead give away. But he knew she could not. Fear crept through William. Her bouts seemed to be getting worse and worse. More frequent as well. Spike had been searching for nearly two for a way to help her. Bile began to rise up William’s throat.

Why did she still have to look so beautiful? Since the day both Spike and William met her all they both ever wanted to do was take care of her. Even now all William wanted do to was wrap her up in his arms and carry her home.

Buffy reached out for William.

Helpless to her like he had always been William took her hand in his.

He looked in her eyes for a moment it seemed like it registered to her.

“You are warm.” She whispered.

William nodded.

Just like that her moment passed.

Her eyes clouded.

“Daddy don’t like it here. It’s hard, let’s go home to bed.” Buffy said smiling.

William cleared his throat.

Damn he hated when he had to do this....

“Not yet my Precious Princess. Daddy needs to wait getting more presents for you.” William said giving his best impression of Spike.

Buffy sighed.

“All right Daddy.” She sighed.

“Rest Pet.” He said.

William began to stand and walk away to go find his brother.

Buffy held onto his hand.

She pulled on him until he was standing in front of the sarcophagus.

“It’s too hard Daddy it hurts my head.” Buffy sad quietly.

William operating on instinct hopped on the slab of stone.

Buffy put her head in his lap and curled up.

“Much better Daddy.” Buffy said smiling and closing his eyes.

William reached out and began to stroke her hair.

“I think I should dream about all the pretty lights.” Buffy said with child like determination.

“Yes, Princess. You do that.” William whispered.

William sat there watching her, hoping she would find peace in her sleep.


	13. The Best Loved Doll

Buffy hummed jingle bells as she fell asleep in William’s lap.

William found himself being catapulted into the past.

FLASHBACK

__________________________________________________________________

 

William try to keep his legs steady. It wouldn’t be so bad if she was just sitting on his shoulders however Lizzie kept leaning forward.

“Can you reach the bloody thing or not!” William groaned.

Dawn looked up at her sister.

“It looks too tall. Walk over to the other one that made steps one and two.” Dawn suggested. Buffy looked and saw it being carried away.

“OH NO!! Someone’s buying it!” Elizabeth screamed.

“WAIT!” Dawn screamed.

William did his best to maneuver himself around.

“What does The Bit thinks she’s doing?” William asked.

“Dunno but it’s obviously working.” Lizzie said.

“Come here guys!” Dawn yelled.

The previous claimers of the tree in question took a step back. William walked slowly over to the tree petrified Elizabeth would fall off his shoulders. He stood in front of the tree and waited. Lizzie reached forward causing William to wobble.

“Again with the leaning.” He warned.

Lizzie grabbed the top of the tree and smiled down at Dawn.

“Perfect height.” Lizzie announced.

William dropped to his knees slowly. Lizzie jumped off a brushed herself off.

Dawn looked at over at the couple.

“Again, I’m really sorry but we need this tree. See there are three Summer’s Family step to finding the perfect Christmas tree. The first is that when we shake it not too many needles fall off that because if they do well then you are vacuuming constantly. Second is that it has to be really smelly not in a bad way just smell like really piney so when you walk into the room you totally know it’s Christmas. The last step is that Lizzie has to be able to reach the top of the tree on my Mom’s shoulders to put our star on. But this year Mom...” Dawn’s voice trailed off.

Lizzie hugged her sister from behind.

“I am sure we can find another one.” Lizzie said smiling at the couple is front of them.

The couple looked at each other.

“Actually we were thinking about something smaller. Besides who are we to take away the perfect Summer’s Family Christmas tree.” The man replied looking down at the two girls.

William mouthed “Thank You” to them as they walked away.

“O.k. Dawnie here’s the money now go line up and pay.” Lizzie said.

Dawn took the money from her hand and stood in line.

Lizzie looked at William.

“Thanks for substituting for mom this year.” Lizzie said.

Joyce had been diagnosed with cancer two months after they moved to Sunnydale. The doctors were confident they caught it in time to stop it however Joyce was in chemotherapy and was very weak. Every other year The Giles Family spent the holidays is England this year Jenny elected to stay behind to be here for Joyce and the girls. William fully expected his father to take William much to his shock and Spike’s chagrin Rupert insisted Spike accompany him instead.

William could still see the way Lizzie’s face fell when she found out she would not get to spend the holidays with Spike. Then the young would be pair were dealt another blow. Rupert came home and announced he and Spike had to leave that very day! Some sort of emergency with the family. Lizzie and Spike weren’t seeing each other yet. William was actually very impressed with Spike’s restraint. He was taking his time getting to know Lizzie. He treated her with the utmost respect. It only pained William more. He offered to take his brother’s place for the trip abroad but Rupert insisted. When both the boys questioned their mother. Jenny was uncharacteristically quiet. She just told the twins their father had his reasons.

Lizzie smiled watching her sister.

“Not a problem Pet.” William said staring down at Lizzie.

Lizzie looked down at her watch trying not to seem antsy. William knew Spike would be calling soon.

“Pet why don’t you run home Lil Bit and I can handle it.” William said.

“No, it’s o.k.” Lizzie said trying to be noble.

William rolled his eyes.

“Bloody hell women you’re practically jumping out of your skin if you run all the way home now you will be able to catch the call now scat!” William demanded.

Lizzie got a huge smile across her face and hugged William tightly.

“Thanks!” She screamed scampering off.

William waited by the tree for Dawn to return.

“It’s ours.” Dawn said proudly.

“Where’s Lizzie?” Dawn asked.

“She went home come on let’s go.” William said helping the attendant carry the tree to the car.

After the tree was tied and secured William and Dawn buckled themselves in.

Dawn let out a huge sigh.

“What is it Bit?” William asked.

“You should have told her a long time ago.” Dawn said matter of factly.

“What do you mean?” William asked.

“My sister, you should have told her a long time ago you were in love with her.” Dawn said.

“Da...Dawn..” William stammered turning three shades of red.

“Don’t worry you’re not obvious. I can just tell. If you deny it I bring up every time I saw you staring at her trying not to.” Dawn said.

William knew better than to argue with her. He was actually relieved he could finally confess it to someone even it was a nine year old girl.

“Why didn’t you just tell her that first day we met you?” Dawn asked.

“I just met you two.” William said trying to defend himself.

“So did Spike and he made his intentions pretty clear.” Dawn said rolling her eyes.

“Spike can do that.” William said.

“Well it was your right. I mean you met us first. You were there to greet us you did all the hard stuff. All Spike had to do was smile.” Dawn said.

“You don’t like my brother much do you?” William asked.

“It’s not that I don’t like him. I just don’t like the way he looks at Lizzie sometimes.” Dawn replied.

“What do you mean?” William probed.

“Sometimes he looks at her like she belongs to him and only him. It’s kind of scary.” Dawn said quietly.

“Trust me Bit, if I could do the same I would.” William said defending his brother.

“Ewww..” Dawn groaned.

“Let’s get this tree of yours home.” William said.

 

Lizzie, Dawn and William looked around making sure everything was perfect for the next day. Jenny and William opted not to get a tree seeing as they would be spending the holidays with Joyce and the girls. Jenny was there constantly anyways helping with Joyce. William did all the things that required driving. Taking Dawn and Buffy to school or to the stores. When it came time to trim the tree Joyce laid on the couch helping untangled lights while Jenny, Dawn, William and Lizzie decorated with flourish. When it was time to put the star on the tree. William’s groaned as Dawn directed and Lizzie leaned toward the tree trying to get the sat on all the time on William’s shoulders.

“Bloody Traditions!” William groaned.

“This coming from The Brit!” Lizzie argued.

“You’re not listening to me, to the right Will!” Dawn demanded.

Jenny and Joyce sat on the couch and laughed so hard tears stream form their eyes and their sides ached. After the mothers went to sleep the three kids sat around for awhile eating left over popcorn from their tree trimming, talking.

Dawn yawned.

“I’m headed for bed.” She announced.

She hugged Lizzie than William.

“Nite guys!”

Lizzie stared up at the tree for a minute. William watched her Lizzie turned around and looked at him.

“Lizzie do you think you could do me a favor?” William asked.

“Anything.” Lizzie replied.

“Could you open my present now. It’s just I don’t know if it was dumb of me to get for you and if it is well..” William stammered.

“Will, nothing you could ever get me would be stupid.” Lizzie said

  
“Please just open it.” William pleaded.

Lizzie took the emerald wrapped package out of his hands. She unwrapped it slowly.

Lizzie gasped.

“You remembered. Where did you find it?” Lizzie asked reverently opening the book.

William smiled harder than he ever had in his life.

“Believe it or not there is only one book named ‘The Best Loved Doll‘. The tricky part was finding it in hardback.” William explained.

“It did not cost too much did it?” Lizzie said fearfully.

William shook his head.

“I can’t believe you remembered.” Lizzie said.

“You said it was the first book you ever read on your own kind of hard to forget that.” William said.

Lizzie’s eyes began to water. She shut the book.

“What’s wrong? You hate it don‘t you?” William asked defeated.

“No! I love it. It’s just that, my present to you sucks.” Lizzie cried.

 

She handed him her package.

“I didn’t have any money really. With Mom sick and everything. I took all my Christmas money from my Dad and bought presents for Dawnie.” Lizzie explained.

William unwrapped his present. He pulled out a long blue scarf. Lizzie wrapped it around his neck.

“I started making it before when I thought you were going to England.” Lizzie explained.

“Y..you made this?” William asked.

Lizzie nodded.

William looked down in his lap.

“I made this for you too.” Lizzie said tying it around his wrist.

William looked at it fascinated.

It was a simple leather band with a small Celtic knot burned in the center of it.

“It took this leather craft class in L.A.” Lizzie said looking at her handy work on his wrist.

William was speechless.

“Y.. you made me my Christmas presents?” William asked still in shock.

“I told you my presents sucked.” Lizzie whispered.

“Not at all Lizzie. No one has ever done anything like that for me.” William said.

“You like them then??” Lizzie asked hopefully.

William stared into her eyes.

“I love them.” He whispered.

Lizzie smiled. She grabbed the book, and laid down on William’s lap.

She handed him the book and smiled.

William laughed.

He opened the book.

He read to Lizzie around the page that read

“Your not my oldest doll Jennifer. Your dress is a fright and you can’t do a single thing but I do love you, dear Jennifer.”

William looked down at Lizzie who was asleep peacefully in his lap.

Flashback ends

______________________________________________________________

William watched Buffy sleeping. He touched the dark blue scarf around his neck. She actually did look like she was not in pain for once. The tingling sensation crept up his neck again. William gently slid Buffy’s head off his lap he hid his scarf behind the stone slab, ready to do battle as the crypt door busted open.

 


	14. Matter Of Opinion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Manipulated dialogue from Into The Woods and Lover’s Walk in this chapter.

William waited for the dust to clear. Spike stood in front of him ready to do battle with whatever had his Princess.

When the dust dissipated the brothers stood there staring at each other. Both of them relaxed. Spike saw Buffy laying on the sarcophagus he rushed to her side.

“What happened?” Spike said checking his mate for injuries.

“She nearly got herself killed again. Found her in a car in the Christmas tree lot. Where the hell were you!” William yelled.

“There was this bloke in Los Angeles said he could help her.” Spike said stroking Buffy’s cheek.

“There’s always a bloke Spike! It’s been two bloody years! And she’s getting worse!” William yelled.

“You think I can’t bloody see that! I’m the one taking care of her!” Spike said.

Spike took off his duster and laid it on top of her.

“It’s o.k. Princess Daddy is here.” Spike said.

He hated that Spike could do that. Touch her claim her as his. if he hadn’t done what he had done. If it wasn’t for him....

William’s hands shook with rage.

“You call this taking care of her! What if Da or The Bit saw her! They were there Spike! You know Da would not hesitate to..”

Spike growled in a flash of light he pinned William to the wall. Spike shifted to his game face.

“Don’t even say it. I will drain anyone that so much as thinks of laying a hand on her. Father or not do you hear me!” Spike yelled.

“He’s your father too Spike!” William yelled.

“No he’s your father. I’m dead remember?! I’m EVIL! The only thing in this bloody world that means anything to me is her. The only thing I care about is her. None of you mean anything to me! Not you, your damn Scoobies, Dawn and especially your damn Da! To me he’s the bastard that did this to all of us!” Spike screamed.

“You made your own choice Randolph!” William said using Spike true name to make his point.

“You’re wrong. I was never given a choice. Not like your dear brother. So if you think for a second I am going to think twice of twisting any of your bloody heads off just remember the only reason why any of you are still alive is because it keeps her safe. Because you all mean something to her. Until she’s better we have a truce remember? So long as she is safe and taken care of, that was the deal. However, if anything happens to her watch your back. Don’t close your eyes even for a minute or I’ll end your miserable existence!”

William used his slayer strength and pushed his brother off of him.

Spike smiled wickedly

“Come on little brother let’s dance.” Spike challenged.

William lunged at Spike. Spike side stepped him. William rolled on the floor and landed on his feet.

Spike spun his leg around connecting to William’s chest.

“Did you forget brother. I know all those Slayer moves.” Spike smirked.

“Yeah, you just weren’t strong enough for the title.” William taunted.

Spike threw his fist at William. William grabbed his brother’s hand and swung him against the wall.

Spike recovered and spun around to face his brother.

“You weren’t up to scratch for this and you think your strong enough to take care of Buffy? Look at her she’s slipping away Spike. She’s getting worse and worse.” William argued.

Spike smiled.

“Ah, that what this is ‘bout now.” Spike laughed

“This is about Buffy...You envy me so much it chokes you.” Spike said ducking and sweeping his brother’s legs.

“You never understood Little Brother that’s why I got her.” Spike said circling him.

William landed on his back the pulled himself up. He faked a right punch and connected with his left fist

“Enlighten me.” William said head butting his brother.

Spike held onto William jacket and did the same sending William staggering back.

“Gladly” Spike said.

William watched as Spike bit into his wrist she walked over to Buffy looked down at her and growled. Buffy raised her head shifted into her demon face and sunk her fangs into Spike’s wrist.

William tried to look away repulsed but he couldn’t he had to watch. Remind himself on what they were now. Spike stared at William his eyes deadly then looked back down at Buffy with nothing but adoration and love.

“How could he do that?” William thought

Switch from evil and souless to loving and tender so fast?

Buffy stopped drinking Spike licked his wound and looked at his brother.

“Love isn't brains, William, it's blood... blood screaming inside you to work its will. I always understood that. She knew that. That’s why got her. That’s why I have her now.” Spike said.

William found himself growling this time. He hit his brother on the side of the face. Spike staggered for a moment. William picked him up and pulled Spike to him.

“You think that’s have her Spike? Look at her she‘s not even a whole creature!” William said punching Spike in the stomach.

“I think I got the better deal. How does it feel Spike? To be that close to her and not have her. To be all alone even when you're holding her.” William said.

William watched for a moment seeing that he had got to his brother. Spike shook his head.

“That’s what you think? I’m the one feeling her, I feel her beneath me. She surrounds me. Her scent ...” Spike said taking a breath as if he was in a state of ecstasy.

“Face it William you could not even take care of her when she was alive. If you could would this have happened? So don’t go playing a round of Kick The Spike!” Spike screamed.

William shattered inside. Spike saw his opportunity. He lunged at his brother again.

“When she looks at me I’m her world. So you’re wrong brother I got the better deal.” Spike sneered kneeing William in the stomach.

Spike opened his mouth going for William’s neck. William raised his stake down toward Spike’s back.

“Daddy?”

The both heard.

Immediately they broke apart. William looked at Buffy wrapped up in Spike’s duster. William’s heart broke she truly looked frightened. Spike walked over to her. Buffy grabbed Spike and clung to him desperately.

William lowered his stake. He could end this right now. Make his brother meet his dusty end. If it wasn’t for her. She needed him.

“How did we get here Daddy? It’s dark.” She whispered trembling in Spike’s arms.

“Don’t worry my Precious Princess. We’ll go home now.” Spike said lovingly.

Both of the men’s anger subsided. Buffy looked and saw William standing there. She whimpered. She was afraid of him. It hurt him when she looked at him that way. He looked away not able to stand the fear in her eyes.

“Now now Princess, Daddy and The Slayer were just dancing.” Spike said assuring her.

“Want to dance too.” Buffy said smiling weakly.

Spike kissed the top of her head.

“Some other night Princess. We need to get you home. Get you cleaned up. Daddy‘s got you.” Spike said picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

“Daddy always takes care of me. Daddy made me.” Buffy said playing with his buttons again.

William let out a bitter laughed.

“Yeah into what though.” He mumbled.

Spike growled at William.

“I wouldn’t throw stones Will, she‘s just as much your creation as she is mine. Don‘t forget I know the truth.” Spike growled.

Spike walked out to the crypt leaving his words ringing in his ears.

tbc


	15. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.k. before you read this I have to re-warn you this part may seem strange to you and out of character for Lizzie. However some really angsty and dark stuff is a brewing. Something inside Lizzie was dark to begin with which is why what happens to her later happens. This story has very tones of madness and obsession as well as purity and healing. Besides Spike and Lizzie intimate relationship did not exactly start off normal he felt her up before they kissed!! LOL So now having said that please don’t send too much hate mail . Please read my note at the end too. 
> 
> Thanks Everyone who is reviewing!!! 
> 
> Thank you again to Kari Mouke and Bloodshedbaby for cheering me on.
> 
> And Thanks to Tahmoe because your daring fics actually kind of inspired this chapter. :-)

Spike got back to the mansion and placed Buffy on the bed. He walked over to the large claw foot bath tub in there bedroom and began to run hot water into it. He walked over to Buffy and took off her clothes. Spike carried her over to the tub and placed her inside. He cleaned off the dirt and washed her hair. Spike rinsed off the vanilla scented bubble bath he made his minions go and nick every time they ran low. Not that it mattered to Buffy. Spike always got it because that’s what she used to get when she was alive. He liked the way it smelled on her. He dried her off and placed a new gown on her.   
  
Spike got her some blood from the bag this time. It would be too challenging for her to try to feed. Experience had taught him that. Finally he tucked them into bed. As always Buffy crawled in top of him and curled up on his chest. Spike held her tight remembering the first time she ever did that.  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Lizzie woke up feeling like someone was in the room. She opened her eyes and saw Spike standing over her bed.  
  
“Spike?!” She exclaimed.   
  
Spike was standing there just looking down.   
  
“Spike?” Lizzie questioned he looked so lost.   
  
“When did you get back? You weren’t suppose to come back until after the New Year?” Lizzie said pulling him toward the bed.   
  
Spike nodded.   
  
“I know, it’s just that.... Lizzie things are changing. They are changing so fast. ” Spike whispered.   
  
“Spike I don’t understand.” Lizzie said.  
  
“Everything was going great so normal. Now I find out that.. there are things out there..evil things and I’m suppose to..fate..destiny..all this time my Da knew and....” Spike began to shake.   
  
Lizzie held him tight.   
  
Spike pulled away from her suddenly.  
  
Lizzie stared into his eyes.   
  
“I love you.” He whispered.  
  
Lizzie began to cry.  
  
“I don’t have much time. I need you to know I love you. Have from the first moment I saw you.” Spike choked.   
  
“Spike you’re scaring me. Are you in trouble? Are you leaving Sunnydale? Are you leaving me?” Lizzie asked fearful.  
  
“God, no Lizzie. I’ll never leave you.” Spike cried.   
  
“You’re the only thing that makes sense to me right now.” Spike whispered.   
  
“Talk to me then.” Lizzie begged.  
  
“I can’t say anything not yet.” Spike said quietly.   
  
Lizzie touched his cheek.   
  
“It’s o.k.” Lizzie soothed.   
  
“Can we rest now Lizzie?” Spike asked putting his head on her chest.   
  
Lizzie pulled him down onto her bed. She held him to her stroking his arm.  
  
“Spike?” Lizzie asked.   
  
Spike looked up at her.   
  
“I love you too.” She whispered.   
  
Spike raised his head and kissed her deeply. He raised his hand to her face cradling as his lips danced on top of her. Slowly sensually.   
  
Lizzie moaned.  
  
“You’re my light Lizzie.” He whispered in her ear licking it lightly.   
  
“None of it matters, nothing makes sense without you.” Spike said.   
  
Lizzie allowed him to kiss her again. Lizzie had never been drunk before but she thought this is what it must have felt like. Spike’s lips brushed across her collarbone.   
  
“Lizzie?” Spike asked.   
  
Lizzie looked in his eyes.   
  
“Are you my girl?” He asked  
  
Lizzie smiled as a tear rolled down her eye.   
  
Spike lovingly wiped it off.   
  
“Always.” She whispered.   
  
Spike kissed her hard. Lizzie held him tightly her arms rubbed his back touching any part of him she could.  
  
She pulled away from him her hands skimming the bottom of his shirt. She pulled it up and over his head. She looked at him for a moment then crossed her arms in front of her and pulled off her nightie.   
  
Spike’s eyes clouded with desire. His hands shook as he reached out his finger tips grazed her sides. Then up to her breast. He cupped them her eyes still locked on hers. Spike dipped his head and flicked her nipple with his tongue. Lizzie gasped as his mouth wrapped around her breast. Lizzie’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell back wards onto her bed. Spike continued his tender onslaught. He moved from one mound to the other he sucked on one while gently playing with the other. Lizzie stared it her ceiling in complete ecstasy.  
  
She felt Spike’s hands reach down her body hooking the sides of her panties. Lizzie raised up helping him slip them off. Spike began to place kisses down her stomach he continued down feeling her soft nether hair tickle his nose. He kissed her hip bone and then the inside of her thighs.   
  
He raised his head and looked at Lizzie.  
  
“Can I taste you?” He asked.   
  
Lizzie nodded looking up at the ceiling.  
  
“No.” Spike said.   
  
Lizzie looked down at him.   
  
“Watch me. I want to see what I do to you.” Spike said.   
  
Spike dipped his head down and gave her a long lick. Lizzie shuttered trying her best to keep her eyes on Spike. Spike spread her lips and did it again still watching Lizzie. Lizzie bit her lip arching her back. Spike swirled his tongue around licking her drinking her juices as they continue to seep out of her. Lizzie felt something building inside of her.  
  
“Spike..I don’t know..” Lizzie panted.   
  
Spike latched his mouth around her clitoris. Lizzie gasped nearly screaming. She began to shimmy against his mouth. Spike sucked her slowly then hard. He released her clit and stuck his tongue inside her whole rubbing his nose against her clit keeping up the friction. Again he latched onto her clit.   
  
Lizzie moaned something awoke inside of her. Almost primitive. She laughed shocking Spike for a moment. It was not her normal giggle. It was illicit, naughty.   
  
“Hmmm, that feels so good.” She panted.  
  
Spike groaned sucking harder on her. Lizzie rolled her hips into Spike’s mouth. Spike watched her for a moment. Lizzie bit her fingertip smiling enjoying the sensation. She laughed again the same wicked laugh.   
  
“My girl’s got a naughty streak.” He thought  
  
Lizzie’s eyes rolled to the back of her head again.  
  
“Oh God.” She moaned   
  
She began to quake and tremble.   
  
She gasped loudly as her juices shot into Spike’s mouth. Lizzie bucked holding his shoulders trying to regain control of her body. Spike continued to until she calmed.   
  
Lizzie looked down at him panting she reached out to him. Spike crawled up wiping his mouth before he kissed her. Lizzie ran her hands down his arms. Lizzie hands found the button of his jeans she lip the button out of the hole then unzipped them. Lizzie pushed his jeans down his hips using her legs to pull them all the way down. Spike shifted kicking them off.   
  
He was progressively more and more shocked by Lizzie’s lack of shyness. He knew he was the more experienced of the two. Lizzie had confided long ago her fear that she would not measure up if they became heavily involved because she was a virgin. Spike told her he had only been with Drucilla but she showed him things that he was sure would make a sex therapist blush . Lizzie approached this activity with such confidence and zeal.   
  
“Lizzie, I didn’t bring any..” Spike confessed.  
  
Lizzie smiled.  
  
“I’m on the pill.” Lizzie said.  
  
He looked at her confused.  
  
“What when?” Spike asked.   
  
“The two weeks before you left.” Lizzie said.   
  
Suddenly shy scared Lizzie was back.  
  
“See I didn’t have any money for Christmas presents and wanted to give you something special.” Lizzie whispered.   
  
She gazed at Spike and smiled.   
  
“I wanted to give you me.” Lizzie said.  
  
Lizzie felt a splash of water hit her chest she looked up and saw Spike’s tears fall out of his eyes.   
  
“I’m not scared.” Lizzie said.  
  
“Are you sure Luv?” He asked.   
  
Lizzie nodded.   
  
Spike kissed her again.   
  
“I think it will hurt.” Spike whispered.  
  
Lizzie nodded.   
  
“Do it quick.” Lizzie instructed.   
  
Spike took a deep breath and thrust into her. She covered Lizzie mouth with his. Lizzie squeezed her eyes tight. Spike pulled away and waited. She let out a few long deep breaths.  
  
“Are you o.k. Luv?” Spike asked kissing her cheek. Lizzie responded by rolling her hips testing the tightness of her walls around him. Spike began to pump in and out of her.   
  
“You feel so good Lizzie.” He groaned.  
  
“So do you. I never want you to leave.” Lizzie said kissing him.  
  
She licked the inside of Spike’s mouth. Spike did the same. They covered each other in messy kisses.   
  
Spike finally felt like he could let see everything , his fear, frustration, pain, anger.   
  
Lizzie watch him fascinated. Spike’s blue eyes conveyed power.   
  
“All mine Lizzie. Bloody no body else’s you understand!” Spike said pulling her head back glaring into her eyes.   
  
“Mine!” Spike said thrusting into her hard.   
  
Lizzie nodded she grabbed the back of Spike’s hair as well. Spike grinned wickedly.   
  
“Mine!” Lizzie commanded.  
  
Spike nodded slamming into her.   
  
“Yours.” He obeyed.  
  
“Yours” Lizzie panted.  
  
Lizzie’s eyes got wide.   
  
“Spike!” She whimpered.   
  
“Lizzie!” He cried at the same time.   
  
They both found their release. Neither of them spoke for a long time. Neither felt ashamed of the dark side they had awoken in each other. Spike rolled over and Lizzie crawled on top of him. She curled her tiny body in on him. Spike wrapped his arms around her. He waited until she fell asleep before he allowed himself to drift off.   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Spike looked at the girl on top of him. Even back then no one knew how much they understood each other. How much they needed each other. No one knew.   
  
“Right Brother like you could take care of her? Try again Wanker.” He thought.   
  
Buffy murmured. Spike closed his eyes. Sometimes he could catch her... He would get her in between sleep and awake....   
  
“Lizzie are you my girl?” He whispered into her ear.  
  
Buffy rubbed her cheek against his chest.   
  
“Always..” She breathed out.   
  
Spike smiled.   
  
No one knew......


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Bloodshed Baby for putting Nocturnal Bravura on your site. *You're welcome sweets!! :)*
> 
> Everyone should go check it out there are awesome stories on there!! 
> 
> Thanks Tahmoe for reading this over for me!
> 
> And again thank to Kari Mouke for keeping me encouraged

  
William returned home. He went upstairs and checked on Dawn then went downstairs to the basement. Rupert had long ago remodeled it into a training room. Before they knew about Slayers and demons. Rupert just said it was a workout room. He raised both of the boys teaching them martial arts and defensive combat techniques. Said martial arts taught them discipline and defensive combat was sometimes necessary.  
  
William stood there punching the bag with all his might working out all his aggression. He knew better than to try to go out and slay. His mind was still too filled with rage and pain.  
  
Rupert watched his son from the top of the stairs. He knew something was bothering his son. He was relieved that William knew better than to go out and try to face any evil.   
  
William stopped for a moment sensing his father had entered the room. Rupert walked over to the small fridge pulled out some water and handed it to his son.   
  
“Would you like to talk about it?” Rupert asked.   
  
William took a drink of his water then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his neck.   
  
“I was thinking about Spike.” William admitted.  
  
Rupert nodded.   
  
“Yes I could tell. You are still so angry with him.” Rupert said folding his arms.   
  
“If he hadn’t been so careless! So stubborn!” William yelled.   
  
“And if we had not been your parents.” Rupert whispered.   
  
William looked at his father concerned.   
  
“Da, don’t do that to yourself.” William pleaded.  
  
Rupert looked down, his shoulders hunched over. Suddenly he looked older than he really was. Rupert sighed again.  
  
“If you are to be angry at anyone it should be me. I knew what I was getting myself into. I knew what I was doing. I should have ...”  
  
“What never married Mum” William interrupted.  
  
“Never been happy, never had us. Da, who’s to say this was not the way things were suppose to be?” William  
  
Rupert smiled at his son.   
  
“You are right son.” He said looking at him.   
  
William laughed.   
  
“You know you should really give a bloke a warning when you about to teach a lesson. Ring a bell or something.” William laughed sitting next to his father.   
  
Rupert put his hand on William’s back.  
  
“Actually, I never have to teach you. It’s all in that head of yours. You would have made a brilliant Watcher.” Rupert said.   
  
“Da, do you regret it I mean really?” William asked.  
  
Rupert sat back in his seat.  
  
“There are things I regret. Things I wished I did different perhaps if I approached it in a different manner with Spike he would have understood his role more. In the end though son, no I don’t regret it.” Rupert said.   
  
William nodded slowly.  
  
“I know you don’t believe it William but you were Chosen not because of what happened to your brother but because you have strength, a strength Spike lacked. You have always had a deeper capacity for humanity than Spike did, a selflessness he did not have in him.” Rupert admitted.  
  
“It did not make him evil or weak just not suited for the role.” Rupert said quietly.   
  
Rupert patted his son on the back.   
  
“I’ll let you continue.” Rupert announced.   
  
William sat there for a moment thinking about the night his entire existence changed.   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
William heard the front door open and closed. Immediately his eyes flew open. He had not left The Summer’s Residence until at least 1:00 in the morning. The sun was not out yet. William immediately thought it was an intruder. He grabbed his wooden katana and slowly opened his door. He made his way down the stairs. William looked at the figure pouring scotch in his living room. Immediately he smiled.   
  
“DA!” William said loudly.  
  
Rupert turned to see his youngest boy barreling down the stairs.   
  
“Came home to surprise Mum and me eh? Lizzie will be so happy to see Spike. Is he getting the stuff out of the car?” William asked.   
  
Rupert looked at him confused.   
  
“He’s not here?” Rupert asked.   
  
William shook his head.   
  
“It’s done isn’t it?” They heard from the top of the stairs.   
  
William and Rupert looked up and saw Jenny standing there.   
  
“Not yet but soon.” Rupert said.   
  
Jenny walked down the stairs and walked briskly into her husband’s arms.   
  
“I’m sorry my Love.” Rupert whispered.  
  
“Don’t we knew what we were getting into when we did what we did. No regrets remember?” Jenny whispered.  
  
“Ma, Da, what’s this about? You’re scaring me.” William said looking at his parents.   
  
Jenny looked at her son and hugged him.   
  
She turned back to her husband.   
  
“Where’s Spike?” Jenny asked.   
  
“He ran off after The Council told him. I assumed he would come here.” Rupert explained.   
  
“The Council? What’s The Council? Mum, Da seriously...” William said getting frustrated.   
  
“Sit down Son.” Rupert said.  
  
William took a seat on the couch. Jenny sat next to him.  
  
William watched as his father pulled out a large brown leather bound book. The book looked ancient.   
  
Rupert placed the book in William’s lap. William went to open the first page. It almost felt like the book was humming.   
  
“Please read the text out loud.” Rupert directed.   
  
William did as he was told.   
  
“It had been foretold...Into each generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers.” William read.  
  
Something hit him. It hit him so hard it felt as if he was being punched in the stomach. This book wasn’t a fairy tale.   
  
He looked at his father.  
  
“This is real.” William said.   
  
Rupert nodded.   
  
The room shook for a moment.   
  
William slide the book off his lap.  
  
“Earthquake” he said.  
  
Suddenly they saw a green glow in Lizzie’s room.  
  
“LIZZIE!” William screamed going for the door.   
  
Rupert stopped him letting him know no harm would come to her.   
  
“Of course I should have known that is were he would go first.” Rupert said.  
  
Jenny looked out the window and watched the cloud disappear.  
  
She looked at her husband. Giles held his wife to on his side and grasped his younger son’s shoulder. They all stared out the window.  
  
Jenny closed her eyes and whispered  
  
“Now it’s done.”

tbc


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.k. ........WOW I am really floored by the reviews I am getting! You guys all ROCK! Thank you. I am off to write some more fueled by all your encouragement. Thank you again.
> 
> Thanks again to Tahmoe who sat up until the wee hours of night with me to read this over. 
> 
> Author’s note I took liberties with the whole how a Slayer is called thing. But I think the way I explained it makes sense.

Spike laid next to Buffy watching her sleep. She moaned reaching out for him. Spike wrapped his arms around her purring calming her fears. He kissed the top of her head.   
  
He let out a huff.   
  
“Destiny, fate sod it all! I warned them. I told them! All I wanted all I ever wanted was this. Not my fault those Wankers never listened.”  
  
Memories filled his head.  
  
FLASHBACK  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Spike watched her sleep. God she couldn’t be real. So beautiful all his. He knew it for the moment he saw her. She must have too. He kissed the top of her head. Suddenly he felt the earth shake.   
  
“No, Oh God no.” He muttered popping straight up.   
  
He saw it come toward him a green cloud.   
  
“No I don’t want it.” He thought.   
  
It hovered for a moment then rushed toward him the cloud enveloped him. Spike shook for a moment. Images filled his head ancient battles and untold tales. They spun around his mind filling it engulfing him. Spike held his head tight trying to will them out.   
  
Lizzie felt him shake and turned around.   
  
“Was there an earthquake?” Lizzie asked turning around.   
  
She saw Spike sitting there knees pressed against his chest.   
  
Lizzie touched him.   
  
Spike looked down at her. He lowered his head to her breast.   
  
“I can’t do this. I don’t want to.” He whispered.  
  
Lizzie did not know how to respond to this. She just held him soothing him.   
  
“The only thing I want is you.” Spike cried.  
  
“You have me. You have me forever. I swear.” Lizzie whispered.   
  
Thirty minutes later Spike walked into the house. He saw his brother and parents sitting there. His parents both looked up at him concerned as William was looking a book completely enthralled.   
  
“That that damn book. That book that changed everything.” Spike thought.  
  
“I guess you told him.” Spike whispered.   
  
“He has a role in all this too. He had a right to know.” Jenny said.   
  
Spike looked at his mother pain and betrayal filled his eyes.   
  
“And you...you should have told me.” He said.  
  
Jenny hugged her son.  
  
“I was foolish I hoped it would never happen. I thought maybe if I didn’t say anything. It might not.” Jenny whispered.   
  
“I don’t understand.” William said looking at everyone.  
  
William flipped back to the first page.   
  
“It had been foretold...Into each generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers.” William read out loud.  
  
“It clearly states a girl. Now Spike maybe a lot of things but he’s is most certainly not a girl.” William said.   
  
Spike looked at his father his eyes filled with rage.  
  
“I guess you have not told him everything.” He muttered.   
  
Rupert took off his glasses.   
  
“Yes until now it has always been a girl.” Rupert said.  
  
“But there were circumstances...”   
  
“Don’t you mean you manipulated the circumstance!” Spike snapped interrupting his father.  
  
“Then it’s my fault too.” Jenny said touching her older boy’s cheek.   
  
Jenny looked at William.   
  
“Do you remember when I told you about your Aunt Janna?” Jenny asked.   
  
William nodded. His mother’s twin that died in the car accident. It dawned on William just then.  
  
“She didn’t die in a car accident she was a Slayer.” William deduced.   
  
“Yes, she was. I was her Watcher. Your mother was what we called a Potential trained in case The Chosen One fell.” Rupert said.  
  
“I was a bit young to be a Watcher but I was one nonetheless. You’re mother and I fell in love. The Council forbade us to see each other. Being young and in love we did anyways. Your mother became pregnant with you two and then your Aunt Janna was gravely injured. Told me she had a dream, Slayers sometimes have prophetic dreams. She said she saw your mother being called.” Rupert quietly.   
  
“What happened?” William asked.   
  
Spike let out a demented laugh and walked over to William he took a seat next to him and slapped on the knee.  
  
“Here’s the good bit, Mate. Come on Da tell him what you did?” Spike said sneering at him.   
  
Jenny stood next to her husband.   
  
“I was foolish. Jenny was pregnant. I was afraid for her. Afraid for the two of you. I altered the line. This is where things seem unbelievable. There’s a place called Pylea a different world, a demon world, if you could believe that. A demon from there by the name of Lorne owed me a favor. As your Aunt Janna laid dying I did a spell and sent your mother there. I knew if she was not in this world it would pass her and go onto the next Potential. Which is what happened.” Rupert said.   
  
William tried to process all of it. His Da did spells? Different worlds, his mother, a would be Slayer.   
  
“See little brother Da’s plan wasn’t so clever. Was it?? He didn‘t take into account that maybe because I am mom’s son, this whole Chosen One fate would bounce back and hit ME right in the head!”  
  
“We hoped it would not. So much time had passed and other Slayers were called. You turned 15 and nothing happened that usually is the age when your senses to the supernatural start to awaken.” Rupert explained.  
  
Spike closed his eyes.   
  
“He felt it.” William said quietly.   
  
“Shut up Will.” Spike whispered.   
  
“He felt it and fought it. That’s why he started seeing Drucilla.” William supplied.  
  
William did not know how he knew Spike never said it but now it made sense to him Drucilla was dark and dangerous. She had a fascination with death. She said she saw demons and fairies. It drew Spike to her. Later Spike found out her was doing major drugs and her “visions” were nothing but hallucinations. Spike lost interest after then.   
  
“Oh God I’m so sorry.” Jenny cried holding her boy in her arms.   
  
“Let me get this right...Aunt Janna and Mum were predestined to be Slayers. Aunt Janna died , Mum was skipped now because Mum had us, it is coming back around and now Spike is The Slayer?” William asked.  
  
“I am not!” Spike yelled.   
  
“You can not deny what you are Spike.” William argued.   
  
“How is it you are so calm and cool about this? We have just been told there are Vampires and demons running amuck in the world that our family has some sort of sodded legacy in all of it. And you just accept it?!” Spike asked incredulous.   
  
William nodded his head in wonderment.  
  
“I don’t know how I am either. It‘s strange I wasn‘t scared and I didn‘t freak out. It‘s like I just knew. Somehow I always knew.” William said looking at his father.  
  
Rupert nodded.   
  
“Your great grandmother was a Watcher, your grandfather was one too. As was I was before I went against the council. As you will be.” Rupert said.  
  
William looked down at the book. He did feel tied to it. His destiny started to unfold in front of him.   
  
“How neat and tidy for him. He gets to pawn over those bloody books he loves so much. And what because I was born two minutes before him, I have to go fight the good bloody fight? I DO NOT WANT THIS!” Spike screamed.   
  
“I wish I could take it from you.” Jenny said trying to calm her son.   
  
“So this is why Spike went to England he met with The Council?” William asked.   
  
Rupert nodded.  
  
“The Slayer Kendra was poisoned by a demon we knew her time was short. The Council wanted to see Spike.” Rupert said.   
  
“Don’t you mean blow the red dust in my face like some sort of lab rat?” Spike said.  
  
Rupert sighed, it was a spell to see if Spike was indeed a Potential. The idea of a male Slayer was unprecedented. Rupert knew there was a chance. Jenny was not dead the right should have been hers. The dust was to hone in on the nearest Potential, did indeed float to Spike. Much to The Council’s shock and amazement the dust turned green before their very eyes in as it circled around him. Forewarning them He would indeed be called. Spike somehow sensing his fate being sealed ran out of the room and disappeared leaving The Council scrambling to find him.  
  
Spike looked down.  
  
William looked in the book.   
  
“So you said Sunnydale is The Hellmouth. That bad things are going to start happening.” William said.   
  
“I have been watching it this whole time giving reports of various activities. Something is beginning to stir. Spike will have to protect Sunnydale‘s citizens.” Rupert explained.   
  
“I can’t do this.” Spike said.   
  
“You can son.” Jenny said.   
  
Spike broke away from his mother.   
  
“You don’t understand. I don’t want any of this. All I want...”  
  
“Is Lizzie.” William finished for him.  
  
William stood up looking at his brother.   
  
“Don’t you see Spike. If you don’t accept this if you don’t fight, Lizzie will die. They will go after her because of you. You have to do it for her.” William said.   
  
Spike looked at his brother.  
  
“No one will ever hurt Lizzie.” Spike said his eyes filled with fear and rage.   
  
“There’s only one way to ensure that.” William said.  
  
Jenny and Rupert exchanged a look. William finally reached his brother using the one thing he knew that would make him accept his fate. An understanding passed between all of them. William grabbed his brother’s shoulder.  
  
“You will protect her.” William said trying to reassure his brother.   
  
“Until the end of the world.” Spike replied.   
  
The brothers hugged.   
  
Spike looked at his mother and smiled. Then turned to his father unlike Jenny, Rupert was giving nothing. At that moment William knew Spike and his father would never be close again.  
  
Spike looked at his father and said.   
  
“I will do this. But know this I will never forgive you for what you have done. I am not doing this for you, or for humanity I am doing this for her. She is the only thing that matters to me....”   
  
  
End OF Flashback  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Buffy stirred. Spike broke away from his thoughts. He got up out of bed and walked over to the book he brought back from Los Angeles.   
  
“Let it be in here.” He said.   
  
Spike began to read the book hoping he would find the thing that had eluded him for the last two years.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: (blushing) you guys are really making me feel so great. Thank you for reviewing! Thank you for liking my story. Thank you for motivating me to write
> 
> You guys are the best!
> 
>  
> 
> Let The Lessons Begin......

The next night William patrolled the cemetery with Willow.   
  
“Will you have been awfully distant lately.” Willow said.   
  
“Sorry Red, I have had a lot on my mind.” William said smiling at his friend.  
  
“You’ve been thinking a lot of Lizzie.” Willow said quietly.  
  
William stopped his face turned paler than normal.  
  
Willow put up her hands.   
  
“Oh Gosh no I haven’t been up in your noggin or anything I just can tell. You always think about her around this time of year.” Willow explained.   
  
William sat down on a stone bench.   
  
“You guys were awfully close.” Willow said.   
  
“She was my... she was my best friend.” William said.   
  
“I know Will. She was my friend too. Sometimes I wonder if she hadn‘t died what kind of Scooby would she have been.” Willow said.   
  
“NO!” William snapped.   
  
“She would have never been a Scooby. She didn’t know. She would have never known.” William said standing up.  
  
Willow looked at her friend a bit afraid.   
  
“Calm down Will.” Willow pleaded.  
  
William closed his eyes.   
  
“I’m sorry.” He said calmly.   
  
“You don’t think you could have trusted her Will? I mean you trusted Dawn.” Willow argued.   
  
“It’s not that Red. It’s just Lizzie. She was different....fragile.” William whispered.   
  
“I know Will. Everyone did in the end.” Willow said biting her lip.   
  
“Spike never wanted her to know. It was the one thing we actually agreed on back then.” William chuckled.   
  
“It was weird back then. You guys were either at each other’s throats or huddled in a corner somewhere conspiring.” Willow teased.   
  
William laughed.   
  
“I know....”  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
THWACK!  
  
“Oh BLOODY HELL!” Spike yelled grabbing his nose.   
  
William stood there his fist in the air.   
  
Jenny looked at Spike and frowned.   
  
“What just happened?” She asked.   
  
Spike and William relaxed.   
  
“I over compensated. Lost my balance, Will got a good shot in.” Spike answered.  
  
Jenny nodded.   
  
The three of them stood in their basement. Now a fully equipped Slaying training arena. The Council had agreed to reinstate Rupert as Spike’s Watcher they knew the boy had a volatile temper anyone they would have sent he would have disregarded. Not that his relationship with his father was the best either. In fact the only person he really listened to was William. William however was still being groomed for his role as a Watcher. So with the help and knowledge of his mother Rupert began to teach Spike about his role.   
  
Spike was a quick learner. He adapted to his role well physically but mentally he lacked focus. He was too impulsive and emotional at times. A few times Rupert worried what would have happened if William had not accompanied him on patrol.   
  
William for his part adapted quite well to his role. He had always been patient and disciplined. He took to his lessons with enthusiasm at times going so far ahead that Rupert would have to have William train with his brother in order to get a lesson plan together.   
  
“All right enough sparring today.” Jenny announced.   
  
Spike looked relieved while William looked concerned.   
  
“We have not been going at this very long.” William said.  
  
“Speak for yourself. I didn’t get home until 4:00am in the morning last night then I had to go to school. I’d say I have had quite enough.” Spike announced sitting down.   
  
William shot his brother a knowing glare.   
  
He knew although Spike had not gotten home until 4:00 am he stopped patrolling at 2:30. He knew because that was the time that his clock said when he watched his brother climb into Lizzie’s window.  
  
William never said anything to his parents. Mostly because Spike was a very efficient Slayer we would dust rising vampires easily. He was very in tuned with his Slayer senses. He always got the job done and quickly.   
  
William also did not say anything to his parents also because he knew his brother was still ill at ease with his role and when he was with Lizzie he was happy and at peace. So was she. It killed William but he knew that was the way things were.   
  
They heard someone running upstairs.   
  
“JENNY!” They all heard Dawn scream for above them.   
  
Spike bolted from his spot first. William watched as his brother blurred past him. Before Jenny and William turned around Spike was already up the stairs.   
  
Spike opened the door to the living room only to see Dawn shaking.   
  
“What’s wrong Bit?” Spike asked.   
  
“My.. my Mom she just had a seizure.” Dawn explained.   
  
“Lizzie is with her we are waiting for the paramedics.” Dawn said breathless.   
  
Spike ran over to the Summer’s house with Dawn, Jenny and William followed behind him.   
  
William held Dawnie’s hand.   
  
“Wow he can sure run fast.” Dawn observed.   
  
“Damn Spike watch that.” William thought.   
  
Dawn was very observant. Spike ran so fast that if they were not running to he would have looked like the blur he did in the basement.   
  
Spike got there and saw Lizzie sitting on the floor cradling her shaking mother. Lizzie rocked her back and forth looking up at Spike with fear in her eyes.   
  
Spike walked over to Lizzie and picked up Joyce. He laid her on the couch and then retrieved Lizzie. Lizzie clung to Spike like her life depended on it.   
  
Jenny, William and Dawn entered the house.   
  
Jenny ran over to Joyce checking to make sure she was o.k.   
  
“She’s all right. But I think she should go to the hospital.” Jenny announced.   
Lizzie buried her face in Spike’s chest.   
  
Spike felt his shirt dampening from Lizzie tears.   
  
“It will be o.k. Luv.” He whispered.   
  
Both families sat in the emergency room waiting room. Buffy laid her head on Spike shoulder while Dawn laid asleep on her lap.   
  
The doctor walked into the room.   
  
Lizzie tapped her sister awake.   
  
Dawn snapped up looking at her sister.   
  
Both girls stood and walked over to the doctor.   
  
“I’m sorry your mother has another tumor it has settled in head ,the outer part of her brain.” He said quietly.   
  
Lizzie leaned back knowing Spike was standing right behind her.   
  
Spike wrapped his arms around her.   
  
Dawn began to cry. William took her in his arms.   
  
“Wh..what do we do now?” Lizzie asked trying to be brave.  
  
“She’ll stay here tonight. The tomorrow we will go in take a look and try to relieve the pressure.” He announced.   
  
“Can we stay with her tonight?” Spike asked.   
  
“We will arrange for a private room.” The doctor offered.   
  
“Thank you.” Spike said.   
  
Jenny and Rupert exchanged a look.   
  
“The girls can go in and see her now she is resting.” The doctor said.   
  
Lizzie took Dawn from William. She smiled down at her.   
  
“Come on now we have to be strong for Mom.” Lizzie said wiping her sister’s tears away.   
  
Lizzie looked up at Spike.   
  
“I will be here.” He promised.   
  
The two girls left.  
  
Spike watched them then looked at his parents.   
  
“I saw that look. Don’t even think about telling me I have to go patrol tonight.” Spike said.  
  
“Son, I know you want to be here for the girls but we got a report of a lot of demon activity on the east side of town. We think there is a nest.” Rupert explained.  
  
“It will have to wait until tomorrow.” Spike said.   
  
“Really Da you can’t expect him to go tonight. Lizzie needs him here.” William interjected.   
  
“She will need Spike here more tomorrow after Joyce is out of surgery if he goes tonight tomorrow will not be an issue.” Rupert said.   
  
“No I am not leaving her!” Spike yelled.   
  
“Son keep your voice down.” Jenny pleaded.  
  
“The hell I won’t! I told you all of you Lizzie comes first. Before any of this Slayer crap. I will not go!” Spike said.  
  
William thought about his parents logic sadly it made sense.   
  
“Spike, as much as I hate to admit it. They are right. If you take care of this now then we won’t have to worry about it later.” William said.  
  
“This is unbelievable.” Spike said.   
  
“Son you have a responsibility...” Rupert started.  
  
“Don’t go there Da.” Spike warned.   
  
“I’ll go with you.” William offered.   
  
Spike continued to stare at his father.   
  
“No, you’ll stay here with the girls. I’ll handle this and quickly.” Spike said.   
  
Spike walked past his family trying to think of an excuse to give Lizzie for his absence.  
  
Later that evening Lizzie sat next to her mother’s bed.   
  
“I’m scared William.” She whispered.   
  
William sat next to her and put his hand around her shoulder.   
  
“I know Pet. She‘s strong just like her girls” He said.   
  
Lizzie smiled at him.  
  
“You’re the best you know that Will?”   
  
Just then Jenny walked into the room. Her face was white. William patted Lizzie on the back.   
  
“Just be a tick.” He said following his mother out.   
  
William looked at his mother.   
  
“It’s Spike he’s just be brought in.....”


	19. IF LOVER’S.......

Willow looked at William

“You must have been so scared that night.” She said.

William nodded.

“More for Lizzie does that sound bad? I mean he was my brother but I was afraid for her. I was so mad at him...”

 

FLASHBACK

__________________________________________________________________

 

William ran into Spike’s room. Spike laid there watching his father pace.

“I can not believe how irresponsible you were.” Rupert said.

“I took the bloody nest out didn’t I?” Spike argued.

“Barely, what if I had not been there Spike? How many times have I told you to check your surroundings. I watched you rush in and those vampires go in after you. There was no exits out of the building but the one you entered through.” Rupert yelled.

“Well you are the one who insisted I go out tonight.” Spike spat.

“Yes I did. And somehow I knew you would not be thinking clearly that is why I followed you.” Rupert said crossing his arms.

Jenny walked over to her son. She looked at his side where the wound was.

“It’s not bad Mum.” He said.

Jenny stroked her son’s cheek.

“Now poses the question of how we are going to get you out of here by morning. You came in with a very serious stab wound. How are we going to explain to the staff that you are healing four times as fast as a normal human should?” Rupert said.

“Stab wound?” William asked.

“Yes, I got there in time to watch one of the vampires pick a stake that your brother drop and use on him.” Rupert said.

“You dropped your stake?” William said.

“Brought more than one.” Spike supplied.

“Brought enough for them to be used against you as weapons.” Rupert said,

“What where you thinking you Git! Do you know the glory a vampire feels when they stake a Slayer with their own stake it’s like a badge of honor!” William yelled.

“Don’t start in on me too!” Spike screamed.

“You were too busy thinking about how quickly you could do the task and not enough of the task at hand.” Rupert scolded.

“I got the job done everyone back off!” Spike yelled.

“Spike?” They all heard from the door.

Lizzie stood there.

Her eyes looked glassed over.

Spike smiled at her and reached for her.

Lizzie ran to the bed. She was breathing so heavily William thought she would start hyperventilating. Spike scooted over.

“I’m fine Luv, come here.” He said pulling her onto the bed.

Lizzie crawled on clinging to his good side.

“What happened?” Lizzie asked.

“Spike was getting something for Mum at the store. Someone tried to take the car. Spike wouldn’t let them. They fought the guy had a knife.” William said thinking fast.

Spike nodded at his brother.

Just then a doctor walked in.

“You seem all right. Let me take a look.” He said.

The doctor indicated that he wanted Lizzie to move. Lizzie just laid there holding Spike. Spike pulled the hospital sheet aside to show the doctor everything was all right.

“Looks all right. But you need you rest. I understand you wish to take him home tonight?” The doctor said.

“If it is possible.” Jenny said.

“The wound is not as bad as we thought it was. Strangely enough. It should be all right. Ms. Summers, we have given your mother something to help her sleep through the night. Your sister is with her now.” The doctor said.

“Thank you.” Lizzie whispered still holding onto Spike.

“I think the patient needs his rest. If everyone could leave the room.” The doctor asked.

Jenny, Rupert and William started to leave. The doctor frowned looking down at Lizzie.

“Ms. Summers you to.” He said.

“No.” Lizzie said quietly.

The doctor looked to Spike to help him encourage her to leave. Instead Spike glared at him held Lizzie closer and closed his eyes.

The doctor looked at Lizzie annoyed

“Ms. Summers I have to insist...”

“GO TO HELL!” Lizzie screamed with venom.

William and the three adults looked at her shock.

“I’m not leaving!” Lizzie said with crazed look in her eyes.

The doctor looked at Spike’s parents then to William.

“Ms. Summers if I have to get security....

“The only way I am leaving Spike is if you physically remove me for this bed and I doubt if Spike will let you.” She said confidently.

Spike smiled at the doctor with an evil look in his eyes.

William wanted to say something but the whole situation had him afraid.

Lizzie truly look as if she had lost all reason. Her eyes were filled with a rage and possessiveness.

“You don’t think I heard you all yelling at him! He’s hurt. He needs me.” She said gritting her teeth.

The doctor stared at the girl in front of him. Surely this was not the same loving girl he spoke to not 30 minutes ago in her mother’s room?

“LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE!!!” She screamed.

Lizzie grabbed a empty cup from Spike’s bed stand and threw at it them.

She laid back down and buried her face in Spike’s chest.

Spike smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

“You heard my girl. Leave us now.” Spike sneered.

William took a step forward.

“Please it’s been a hard night for both of our families. Give them a minute.” William pleaded.

The doctor finally conceded. All of them left the room.

“I’m going to go check on Dawn.” Jenny said quietly.

Rupert and William looked in on Spike and Lizzie through the small window in the door.

“What was that all about?” Rupert asked.

“Lizzie has just been through a lot tonight I am sure she will be mortified by what she did later.” William said.

“Yes perhaps you are right.” Rupert replied.

The two men walk toward Joyce’s room.

Lizzie looked up at Spike and touched his cheek.

“I can’t ever lose you.” Lizzie whispered.

“You never will. I promise.” Spike whispered back.

“I would die without you.” She said.

“I would die without you too.” Spike replied.

He kissed her lips.

Lizzie closed her eyes and laid against his chest.

 

Spike whispered in her ear.

“Though lovers be lost love shall not;

And death shall have no dominion

Though they go mad they shall be sane,

Though they sink through the sea they shall rise again

Though They lie long they shall not die windily

Through they be mad and dead as nails

Though lovers be lost love shall not;

And death shall have no dominion”

END OF FLASHBACK

__________________________________________________________________

 

 _“_ They loved each other so much.” Willow stated

“Yeah they did.” William said trying to conceal his own heartache.

Willow sighed.

“I sometimes think if I had been a better friend that maybe Lizzie...”

William jumped up.

“Back to work I see.” Willow mumbled.

The two friends watched as a hand came out of a fresh grave grasping for the night.

“Thank you God!” William thought.

He did not want to think about Lizzie or Spike anymore. He was always afraid if he did. He would let something slip.

Another hand came out of the grave and began to claw it’s way out.

William looked at Willow and said.

“Yup, Come on let’s get to work.”


	20. For Every Season There Is A Time...

He was being selfish. He knew it. Normally he would have never used his ability to dominant her the way he did. He knew she hated drinking from him, afraid that she was hurting him or that she would take too much. He made her drink. Drink as much as she could take.

Normally Spike cared for nothing but doting on Buffy taking care of her every whim. Doing whatever he could to find a way to make her better. Normally he would not make her drink...

But he did tonight.

Tonight he needed her.

Spike sat on the cemetery ground cradling Buffy in his arms, her tiny body engulfed in his trench coat.

Buffy laid against his chest her arms wrapped around Spike.

From a distance they looked hauntingly beautiful. A young couple in a tender embrace but only from a distance. Up close they were killers, soulless creatures who preyed on the innocent.

But tonight they wouldn’t

Tonight they would just sit there.

Spike kissed the top of Buffy’s head.

“We’ll go home soon Luv.” He whispered.

Buffy smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

“We don’t have to Daddy. We can stay for as long as Daddy wants too. It‘s Daddy‘s sad day.” Buffy softly.

Spike closed his eyes tight. Sighing in relief.

“How does my Princess know this?” He asked testing her mental state.

Buffy looked to the side and pointed.

“Daddy comes here with The Princess. He holds her and looks at it. Daddy gets so sad.” Buffy sad frowning.

Spike looked in her eyes and smiled.

“Yes Pet, it makes me sad but I have to come.” Spike said looking at what Buffy was pointing out.

Buffy nodded she swung around in Spike’s lap and laid against his chest. Spike put his arms around her and pressed his cheek against hers.

“It’s all right Daddy.” Buffy said trying to soothe her Sire.

“The Princess knows she made you.” Buffy said looking at the head stone.

Jenny Calendar Giles

Beloved Wife, Mother and Friend

For Every Season There Is A Time..

March 15th 1967 to May 21st 2002

 

 

 

He was being selfish, he knew it. He should be out slaying making sure no danger befall the innocent. He should be investigating the rumor that a den of Pargo demons may have settled here. But he couldn’t.

Not tonight.

He knew where they would be. They were here every year on this night. He watched them from a distance much like the way he did when they were alive.

Sometimes William would imagine it was him holding her. Not too hard to do when she was in the arms of his twin. He would imagine it was him she was resting against soothing with her touch.

He never dared get too close. He always stood far enough away that they would not see him.

He stood where Spike never dare take Buffy.

The place where William found himself drawn to at times.

He would be out on patrol, or sometimes when he was just lonely.

He would think about her and find himself here.

William stood in front of it.

It mocked him.

Laughing at him like some perverse practical joke.

But still he found himself standing there.

The supposed final resting place.

Elizabeth Anne Summers

Beloved Daughter and Friend

The candle that burns twice as bright, burns half as long

August 17th 1985 - September 8th 2002

He shouldn’t be there watching them. Watching her.

Standing at the place that was really nothing but a elaborate rouse.

But he couldn’t not be there.

Not tonight..

He knew he was being selfish...

Tonight he needed her.


	21. A Time To Laugh...

Spike looked down at Buffy smiling. She buried her head under his chin and sighed.

Spike looked up at the stars. For a moment he felt peace. If a vampire could feel peace. No blood lust or hatred no overwhelming drive to do something. Just peace. If every night could be like this. His Love in his arms quiet but he knew it couldn’t. He knew slowly Buffy was slipping away and if he did not do something fast he would lose her for good.

“Daddy?” Buffy asked looking at Spike.

Spike smiled down at her.

“Yes my Perfect Princess.” He said touching his nose to her and giving her an Eskimo Kiss.

Buffy giggled.

“Why doesn’t Daddy sing to me anymore? The Princess likes it when Daddy sings.” Buffy said.

“Don’t know Luv.” He said shrugging his shoulders.

“You used to sing to me before.” She whispered her voice sounded a bit stronger.

Spike held her to him. Her even touch seemed different more intimate. He knew at that moment what had happened.

Spike rocked her back and forth.

“Lizzie” He whispered.

Spike was afraid to look her eyes. Afraid if he did, he would have to watch her fade way again into her cloudy haze.

“I’m here.” She said.

“You’re always here. You’re always with me.” Spike said tears streaming down his face.

She held onto Spike as tight as she could. She held on with all her might, afraid if she did not, that she might fall away.

She closed her eyes and whispered.

“I remember Spike...”

FLASHBACK

__________________________________________________________________

The Bronze was filled to the brim. People were crowded around waiting for The Dare to perform. It had been a long time, the band was not able to get a set together as frequently as they had in the past due to the strict and mysterious schedule of their front man. Everyone assumed it was because of Lizzie. Something Spike did nothing to correct.

Lizzie took a deep breath feeling the same self consciousness she did before she walked out of her house. Even though Dawn told her she looked great and not to worry about leaving her alone with their ill mother. Lizzie was still nervous she wanted to look special tonight. Look amazing for him.

After a long pause Lizzie walked into The Bronze. She saw him standing on the stage checking the sound of his guitar. She watched him for a moment.

Spike stood there fiddling with the knobs on his amplifier. She watched as he stopped almost like he sensed her. Spike looked up and saw her immediately.

He staggered so taken back by the site of her that he held onto the mic stand causing feedback to resonate through the room. Immediately he changed his position making it stop. Apologizing to the crowd.

Lizzie chuckled.

Spike stood there just staring at her God smacked. He watched as she began to blush. She was always perfect, beautiful. But tonight, there were no words that could do justice to how she looked.

She stood there in a pair of black leather skin tight pants and matching spiked heeled boots. Her hair was straight dancing around her shoulders the tips choppy. Her eyes dramatically done in smoky charcoal shades and her lips, her beautiful bee stung lips were painted in a glossy red. Almost the identical color of her top. Her top was a handkerchief glittering top. Red he like red. He loved red on her, it offset her eyes perfectly. He knew she got it for him. He watched as Lizzie turned around slowly showing him her whole outfit.

It was completely backless only a small silver chain crossed her back holding it in place. His eyes drifted down to her hands that were now resting on her hips. He watched as a small silver band reflected off the lights.

It was a ring he had given her a simple band with the design of two dolphins intertwined on the top of it. Lizzie loved dolphins when he saw it he knew it was hers. When he gave it to he, on no special occasion just because, she giggled much like Dawnie did on Christmas. She kissed him passionately and they made love for hours. Later Lizzie said the dolphins reminded her of them.

Spike’s he cocked his eyebrow up and smiled at her wickedly.

Lizzie laughed.

“LIZZIE!” She heard.

Lizzie looked and saw Willow waving her at her and walked over to her.

“Hey Willow.” Lizzie said hugging her friend.

“Wow you look amazing.” Willow gushed.

Lizzie blushed.

“Thanks I wanted to look special for Spike.” She admitted.

Willow smiled at her friend.

“You could be covered in mud and wearing a sackcloth and Spike would still think you looked like an Goddess.” Willow said.

Lizzie smiled looking up at Spike. Spike smiled at his girl.

“I love you.” He mouthed.

“I love you.” She mouthed back.

Lizzie smiled. She did not even bother to look at the other girl’s faces. No longer did she feel scared or insecure about any of them. Spike had made it clear to the world he belonged to Lizzie and Lizzie alone. Everyone knew it. He never looked at any other girls. Spike had been a notorious flirt once upon a time but now he barely spoke to any girl at school unless it was Willow. The rest of the time Lizzie and Spike were wrapped around each other. Even when they sat down Spike would always pull Lizzie into his lap never letting her go. Even when people came to talk to them Spike held her. Since Buffy was so small in his lap, Xander teased Spike saying that he looked more like a chair for her than anything else.

“I’m not a chair more like a throne. For my Perfect Princess while she holds court.” Spike said once.

Lizzie laughed at the statement.

Spike had jumped to his feet and gave her a dramatic bow.

“Perfect Princess Buffy, and I am your humble slave.” He kidded.

Yes there was no question about it. They were each others.

Oz tapped him on the shoulder then blew a kiss to Willow. Willow pretended to catch it and hold it to her heart.

“Thanks everyone for coming out. We’re The Dare.” Spike said.

All the crowd roared loudly.

Spike bowed slightly.

“This one is new something no one has ever heard before, a surprise for my girl.” Spike said smiling at Lizzie.

As Spike strummed his guitar then closed his eyes.

 

“The way you're bathed in light  
reminds me of that night  
god laid me down into your rose garden of trust  
and I was swept away  
with nothin' left to say  
some helpless fool  
yeah I was lost in a swoon of peace  
you're all I need to find  
so when the time is right  
come to me sweetly, come to me  
come to me”

love will lead us, alright  
love will lead us, she will lead us  
can you hear the dolphin's cry?  
see the road rise up to meet us  
it's in the air we breathe tonight  
love will lead us, she will lead us”

Spike opened his eyes and looked at Lizzie. She was staring at him completely enthralled. 

“oh yeah, we meet again  
it's like we never left  
time in between was just a dream  
did we leave this place?”

Spike closed his eyes again and a knowing smile crept across his face.

He lowered his head, looked at Lizzie , opened his mouth slightly taking the tip of his tongue and running it across the tops of his bottom teeth.

  
“this crazy fog surrounds me  
you wrap your legs around me  
all I can do to try and breathe  
let me breathe so that I  
so we can go together!”

Lizzie cocked her eyebrow at him. She pretended to brush her hand against her breast. Spike rolled his eyes back as if he was conveying he was being tortured.

Lizzie laughed and Spike continued to sing.   
  
“love will lead us, alright  
love will lead us, she will lead us  
can you hear the dolphin's cry?  
see the road rise up to meet us  
it's in the air we breathe tonight  
love will lead us, she will lead us”

Spike put his head down.   
  
“life is like a shooting star  
it don't matter who you are  
if you only run for cover, it's just a waste of time  
we are lost 'til we are found  
this phoenix rises up from the ground  
and all these wars are over”

Spike looked up his eyes filled with pain. His gazed locked onto Buffy who comforted his angst with her eyes.   
  
“over  
over  
singin' la da da, da da da  
over  
come to me  
singin' la da da da, da da da

Lizzie got up from her seat and walked over to the stage. Listening to the line of Spike’s song.

“come to me...

love will lead us, alright  
love will lead us, she will lead us  
can you hear the dolphin's cry?  
see the road rise up to meet us  
it's in the air we breathe tonight  
love will lead us, she will lead us

life is like a shooting star  
it don't matter who you are  
if you only run for cover, it's just a waste of time  
we are lost 'til we are found  
this phoenix rises up from the ground  
and all these wars are over

love will lead us, alright  
love will lead us, she will lead us  
can you hear the dolphin's cry?  
see the road rise up to meet us  
it's in the air we breathe tonight  
love will lead us, she will lead us”

When she got to the stage the song ended. Spike got on his knees, swung his guitar on his back and leaned down into the crowd. Lizzie grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him passionately oblivious to everyone else around them.

Spike broke out into a huge smile in the middle of the kiss.

“See what I said before Luv. Got me in the palm of your hand.” He teased.

“And don’t you forget it.” She replied.

Spike reached under her arms and picked her up carrying her on the stage. They kissed again laughing loudly.

Yes there was no question about it. They were each others.

End Of FLASHBACK

_________________________________________________________________

“What would you like me to sing My Luv?” Spike asked.

“Nothing yet. Just tell me you love me.” She whispered.

Spike kissed the top of her head and whispered

“I love you for eternity, Lizzie.”


	22. A Time To Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE: Manipulated dialogue from The Body.

William still watched them from a distance an ache filled his chest. He saw the look in his brother’s eyes even from here. He knew Lizzie was there with him. He tried not to feel anger and jealousy. But he did. His brother again getting the one thing he so desperately wanted and needed.

But he had his own memories. Memories that comforted him tonight.

FLASHBACK

__________________________________________________________________

William sat at his desk trying to read his text. It was hard, everything hurt. Two weeks ago The Giles’s family was torn asunder.

Spike was out patrolling while Rupert and William were across town giving a report to a member of The Council. It was a simple trip to the grocery store. Eggs and other various household items were needed. A trip that should have only taken 30 minutes tops for the mother of the twins but Jenny Giles never returned home.

While she was walking back to the car a group of menacing looking teens surrounded her. They looked like your run of the mill hooligans, but Jenny Giles knew better they were vamps new in town ready to make their mark in The Hellmouth. They had no idea who she was. No idea about her sons and the skills she possessed. They soon found out as Jenny disposed of three of the four of them. The last of them moved to swiftly for her and knocked her stake out of her hand plugging it into her chest ready to feed on her but never getting the opportunity because people came running out of the store when they heard the ruckus.

If they had gotten there a few minutes before, if Jenny possessed a smidgen of Slayer healing it would have been nothing but a close call. But fate was not kind that night. In the confines of a small emergency room of Sunnydale Memorial; Jenny Giles surrounded by the men she adored said private goodbyes to each of them and joined her sister in the hereafter. Another name logged in The Watcher’s journals the remarkable women who gave birth to the first Male Slayer was gone.

Spike went nearly insane he no longer slayed he went hunting. Hunting for the creature that took his mother away from him. He refused to speak to his father still blaming him for everything that happen. Only spoke to his brother when he needed information. The only person he ever showed anything but rage to was Lizzie. Lizzie truly got everything good in him. All his love, his devotion, his loyalty. He cared only for the well being of Lizzie and her family spending more and more time at The Summer’s home than in his own. He only came home to train, gather information and trade barbs with his father. Joyce tried her best to get through to Spike but he never listened. He would disappear into the wee hours of the night then climb into Lizzie’s window and crawl into bed with her. Sometimes they made love, sometimes she would comfort him when he cried all the time they would hold each other.

The one occasion when Rupert asked Lizzie to talk to Spike was met with venom and resistance by Lizzie.

“You don’t get it! I’m the only thing that brings him peace. I will not take that away from him. When he comes to me he knows he is safe. Don’t you dare ask me to ever betray that!” Lizzie screamed.

Both Joyce and Rupert were growing more and more concerned on the matter of Spike and Lizzie’s relationship. They both had their own reasons.

Rupert worried because of how much he counted on her, too much. He never truly believe Lizzie was the only thing Spike cared about in the world until his mother died. Now Spike showed him at every turn the truth of that statement.

Joyce worried that Lizzie no longer had her own identity. She feared that Lizzie could no longer define herself outside of being the love of Spike’s life.

William holding true to his predestined role could do nothing but watch. Watch as everything around him spun chaotically. Watch his broken father tried to pick of the pieces of his life. He tried to do his best to comfort him but in the end all he would do is watch and help out when he could. He watched as he lost his mother vowing to keep the promise she asked of him on her death bed. He watched as his brother slipped away from him as well. A stranger with his face. All he could do was watch. Until he heard the tiny knock on his window...

William drew his curtain and saw Lizzie crouched down looking at him.

“Lizzie!” He exclaimed holding out his hand to let her in.

“Why did you do that? You could have hurt yourself.” William said helping her dust off her jeans.

“I’m not that weak Will. I know how to climb a trellis. I have watched Spike do it for nearly two years now.” Lizzie said.

William smiled.

“I know Pet. But Spike is not here.” William said.

“I know that William he’s out. He won’t be back for awhile.” Lizzie said.

“Um, Lizzie about where Spike goes..” William said trying to find an excuse for his brother.

“You don’t have to do that Will. I don’t need to know where he goes. I never have. I know he comes back and that’s enough. I know he has been difficult he doesn‘t mean it.” Lizzie said.

William nodded.

“I’m not here to talk about Spike though.” She said.

“What is it then? Are you o.k.? Does Lil’ Bit need anything?” He asked.

Lizzie looked at him seriously.

“Will stop.” She said.

“Stop what?” He asked.

“Stop trying to think about everyone else for once.” Lizzie said quietly.

“I’m here for you.” She said.

William sat down at the edge of his bed.

Lizzie knelt down in front of him.

“You don’t think I see. I know I am not as intuitive as Dawnie but I see Will. I see you. I see you trying so hard to hold it together. You don’t have to do that with me Will. I am your best friend remember?” Lizzie said squeezing his knees.

“You don’t understand Lizzie I can’t just....I have to do these things, 'cause ...

William shut his eyes tight trying not to cry.

“Cause when I stop, then she's really gone. And I'm trying. Lizzie , I am, I am really trying to take care of things, for everyone but I don't even know what I'm doing. Mom always knew” William whispered.

Lizzie touched his cheek.

“You can’t know Will. Not now. You can’t be there for everyone.”

“Well, who's gonna be if I'm not? Huh, Da? Spike? They can’t even function. Who's gonna make things better?”

William began to shake. He looked at Lizzie fearful

“Who's gonna take care of us? I don't know what we're gonna do. I'm scared. I can’t be scared.” William said closing his eyes.

“I am not going to say it’s going to be o.k. Things will never be o.k. again. But you’ll find a way to go on. You’re the strong one Will. You don’t see it now but it’s true. I know you will find a way to make it work I believe in you Will.” Lizzie said taking his face in her hands.

William smiled at her.

“I’ve been distant haven’t I? To The Bit and you..” William realized.

“It’s o.k. I understand.” Lizzie said.

William hugged Lizzie tightly.

“I didn't mean to push you away, I didn't. I just, I couldn't let you see me....”

“Cry.” Lizzie finished for him.

“It’s o.k. Will, you can cry. Cry all you want to, all you need too.” She whispered.

Something broke inside William Giles for the first time in weeks he did the one thing he feared.

He cried.

He sobbed as Lizzie held him in her arms.

Lizzie rocked him back and forth. Stroking his head coaxing him to let it all out.

“Wait can you stay awhile?” William whispered.

“Sure.” Lizzie said.

“Lay down I’ll read you a book or something.” Lizzie teased.

William laid down.

He looked at Lizzie for a moment.

It was ironic to him. He was always so afraid to tell her how he felt what he wanted but now when he felt his weakest he found his voice.

“Lizzie co..could you just hold me?” He asked.

Lizzie smiled without a word she slid on top of his bed and took him in her arms.

William laid on her shoulder and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Lizzie surrounding him.

“Will.” Lizzie said.

“Yeah?” He replied.

“You know I’m your girl too right?” She whispered.

William smiled he knew what she meant. He knew it was different than what she felt for Spike. But tonight just tonight he closed his eyes, he lied to himself and pretended.

“Yes Lizzie, I know you’re my girl.”

END OF FLASHBACK

__________________________________________________________________

William wiped a single tear from his eye. He began to walk away. When he saw Spike looking straight at him his head turned away but still holding Buffy in his arms.

The brother’s shared a look.

There would be no barbs tonight. No threats, no dance.

Not tonight.

William uncrossed his arms and slowly walked away.

Spike continued to sit there holding onto to the precious few moments he had with a somewhat lucid Lizzie.

For their mother

There would be no war

There would be quiet

Just for tonight.....


	23. A Time To Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.k. I got e-mail feedback advising me to stop dragging out this story. I was told I have lost many readers :-( Unfortunately I have not even begun to scratch the surface of this story and I know I am already on chapter 23. So I apologize this is going to be soooooo long. But I have decided to separate it into Four different books. (Yes I said four) With the exception of the first book they will be about 13 chapters a piece. Again I am sorry if it seems that I dragging this out but each chapter is essential to the plot line I do however promise in the end everything will get tied up into a neat little bow. So this is me begging you to stay with me! 
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement!
> 
> Author’s Note: Special Thanks to Tahmoe. Who helped me with the sex   
> scene in this chapter and is happily putting up with my madness. You are the best!

Their bodies clung to each other in the darkness, frantic and desperate. They kissed and devoured each other. They knew they did not have much time.   
  
They made love with passion and fire.  
  
They made love trying to make it last for as long as they could.   
  
Spike covered her face in kisses as tears fell from his eyes.   
  
She whispered, "I love you" with each thrust upward as he filled her.   
  
Spike held her shoulders, pounding into her as if he was trying to lose himself inside her.   
  
"More!" She begged.  
  
Spike kissed her lips, feeling her quake beneath him.   
  
"Cum for me Luv." He whispered.   
  
She let out a scream.  
  
Spike felt her walls tighten then release a flood of wetness around him.  
  
No longer able to control his need, Spike spent himself inside of her.   
  
He watched as Buffy's face shifted. Her demon demanding it's own satisfaction.  
  
She flipped him onto his back and resettled him within her.   
  
She lunged down and bit into his neck drawing out his blood. She raised her head, bowing back in ecstasy and licking her lips, gathering the remainder of her mate's blood into her mouth.   
  
She smiled wickedly at him and growled.  
  
"Mine."  
  
Spike began to move his hips causing her to whimper, wanting to ride out her last moments of release.   
  
"Yours." He whispered.  
  
He felt his own demon rip through him. Wanting his right, his face shifted as he grabbed her by the hair, pulling her neck down onto his mouth. He bit down as she grunted.  
  
Taking two long gulps then licking her wound, he continued to pound himself into her.  
  
He looked at her and growled in the same manner she had.  
  
"Mine." He said.   
  
She felt another orgasm overtake her.  
  
Before she became lost. She licked his wound clean and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Yours, yours forever."   
  
Her face shifted back into her human visage. Her doe eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I love you." She said softly before she went limp on top of him.  
  
Spike held her tight trying not to cry.  
  
He knew when she awoke there might be pain, there would definitely be confusion. She would definitely be loss again...   
  
His closed his eyes.  
  
"If I had been there when it happened, if I was faster.... If my father hadn't done this to all of us...."   
  
Rage and guilt filled his mind.   
  
It was an old rage. The same rage that consumed him the night it happened.  
  
He wrapped his arms around Buffy again, holding onto her the way he should have that night.   
  
He should have never left her room that night. He should have stayed with her. He should have fell asleep with her tiny body laying on top of him pressed against him as he had so many nights before.  
  
But he didn't.   
  
He went out looking for something to kill. Trying to fight the demons in his mind by destroying the ones in front of him....  
  
  
Flashback  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Spike spun around hitting his victim across the face. He always asked the same question to all of them.   
  
"How long have you been here!"? Spike screamed.  
  
The vampire shuttered in fear.  
  
"Grew up here." It whispered.  
  
Swiftly he lowered the stake into its chest and watched the vampire evaporate before his very eyes.  
  
"Well Bully for you!" He said dusting off his trench coat.  
  
It irritated Spike.   
  
The vampire and demon activity had decreased significantly in the last month and a half. Apparently it has spread in the demon community that the new Slayer was male and efficient. Gone were the days when Spike would go on patrol and be met with some new fledgling trying to make a name for themselves. In fact they hid in fear of the wrath of the world's newest Slayer.   
  
Spike was hunting like he did so many nights before. Hunting for the thing that took his mother.   
  
He closed his eyes. He could see her. Holding him as a child. Clapping when he finished his latest song no matter how bad or loud it might have been. Even walking through his front door caused him unspeakable pain. Every time he did he expected to hear her call out to him or for her to be standing there covered in paint from her latest project.   
  
But she never did the house was always quiet. Every time his father would walk in the room instead of her, Spike would become enraged.   
  
“Why?” He thought somberly.  
  
He was The Slayer. The One destined to rid the world of evil. How could he save the world when he could not even save his own mother?  
  
He thought of Lizzie sleeping peacefully in her bed. He envied her. She looked like an angel. He only felt peace when he was holding her. Sometimes though the pain would start gnawing away at him. Then came the anger. He thought of waking her when it happened tonight. Talking to her, making love to her allowing her to soothe him with her touch. But he didn‘t. He was already too angry. Spike never wanted Lizzie to see him that way. So much was going on for her as well. He always felt the need to protect her even if it was for himself.   
  
He slipped out quietly not wanting to wake her.   
  
“I love you for eternity Lizzie.” He whispered as he kissed her on her forehead, then slipped out into the night.  
  
Spike needed to kill. He needed to relieve the ache inside his heart.   
  
His thoughts raced around his head causing him to shake.  
  
"If I had been there when it happened, if I was faster.... If my father hadn't done this to all of us...."   
  
Spike let out a loud growl.  
  
He felt a tingling up his neck.   
  
Spike smiled evilly.   
  
Another victim....  
  
Spike walked slowly toward a fresh grave. He saw the dirt begin to shift. He stood there waiting, licking his lips in anticipation.   
  
A hand reached out.  
  
Not wanting to wait, Spike pulled the creature out with all his might. With a roar, he plunged the stake through it's heart.   
  
He laughed wickedly.   
  
Another tingling sensation arose. Spinning around, he watched as another grave seemed to rumble.  
  
Spike smiled.  
  
"Look's like I am having a good day." He said stalking over to the grave.   
  
He disposed of the last vampire.   
  
He felt the sensation up his neck again.   
  
Spike gripped his stake and turned around slowly.  
  
He saw her there almost like she was floating.   
  
His mind filled with a haze.  
  
"You have been looking for me." She said.  
  
Spike tried to shake himself out of his haze. But he couldn't.  
  
"I feel your anger it's intoxicating." She said in a soft voice.   
  
Spike closed his eyes.   
  
"It was you...." Spike whispered.   
  
He had heard about this. A thrall. He tried to remember his father's lesson on how to overcome it but he could not. His anger for the man clouded his memory. The answer was at his very fingertips but his mind felt like he had walked into a thick cloud.   
  
“This does not make sense. They have to look you in the eye. Da, said they have to look you in the eye.” Spike thought.  
  
His stake shook in his hand.   
  
"Put that away." He heard in his head.  
  
He tried to call on all his slayer strength. Trying to pull his stake up to try to kill the predator in front of him. Instead he felt as if his hand tucked his weapon into his back pocket.   
  
"No, fight." Spike's mind screamed.   
  
Nothing helped, his arms hung limply at his sides. He watched as the women approached him and put her arms around him.  
  
She smiled drawing closer to him.  
  
"Run!" His mind screamed.   
  
The woman tipped his head to the side. He felt her cold lips press against his neck. He could hear his blood pulse under his skin.  
  
She raised her head and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Don't worry Slayer. It will only hurt for a moment...."  
  
Spike tried to raise his hands in protest. He tried to push her away. But he couldn't and felt the pinprick sensations against his neck. A single thought screamed in his head.  
  
"Lizzie..."  
  
Lizzie snapped awake that night. Wide-awake. Fear crept through her in a way she never felt before. She felt as if her very being was being torn in half.  
  
Her whole body began to shake as she whispered.


	24. A Time To Be Born

Spike awoke to find Buffy gone from their bed. He panicked putting on his clothes quickly. He knew if she wandered off his minions would not try to stop her. They all feared the thought of even touching her. It was a double edge sword. Only a handful of the brave would follow her to make sure she never went anywhere that maybe too dangerous. But none of them where a match for William he would dispose of them on sight.   
  
Spike opened the door and ran into the main banquet room.   
  
To his relief Buffy stood there amongst his minions.   
  
A crowd of trembling humans cowered in the corner.   
  
Buffy smiled at him clapping her hands.   
  
“Daddy is up!” She exclaimed.   
  
Spike smiled at her. She was dress in her normal delicious gear. Black leather pants and black leather corset top. She wore a black choker with a huge red ruby in the center.  
  
He reached out for her as she came running up to him.  
  
He picked her up and swung her around in his arms.   
  
Buffy kissed him passionately.  
  
He held her in the air.   
  
“What has my Perfect Princess been up to?” He asked.   
  
Buffy laughed wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
“Did Daddy think I would forget?” She said smiling.  
  
“It’s Daddy’s birthday.” Buffy said kissing him again.   
  
Spike lowered her never braking the kiss.   
  
“Look at all the presents I got for Daddy.” Buffy whispered in his ear.   
  
Spike kissed her again.  
  
They turned and looked at the humans foreheads touching, smiling at them wickedly.   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Spike opened his eyes. Everything seemed unreal. He was hungry. Hungrier than he had ever been in his life.   
  
“There, there my boy. I know you are hungry.” He heard.   
  
Spike looked up at saw her, the woman from the cemetery. His head was in her lap.   
  
“Wh...who are you?” He stammered.  
  
“Darla.” She answered  
  
“What’s going on.” Spike said trying to break free of her.   
  
“I liberated you dear boy.” She whispered.  
  
Spike shook his head.   
  
“I’m dead.” He said.   
  
“In a way.” She laughed.   
  
Spike’s ears filled with a sound a deafening pounding in his ears. His own desire for food began to consume him.   
  
Darla turned his head.  
  
He saw him a man bound and gagged in the corner.   
  
“Go eat.” She whispered  
  
Spike did not know what happened next. All he remembered was the blood, how sweet it tasted rolling down his throat how strong he felt. He held the man feeling his life slip away, his body go limp in his arms. The pounding in his head disappeared.   
  
Darla smiled.  
  
“How do you feel now?” She asked.   
  
Spike smiled evilly.  
  
“Better.”  
  
He turned to Darla and smiled.  
  
“I guess you are my Sire.” He said.  
  
Darla laughed.  
  
“Yes, you belong to me.” She said.  
  
“I see, and you turned me to prove a point?” Spike said looking at the women.  
  
“No, I turned you because you have power.” Darla said.   
  
Spike crossed his arms.  
  
“Back there you said I was looking for you. Were you the one who killed my mother?” He asked.   
  
“My boy didn’t know she was your mother. He just wanted to have some fun.” She smiled.   
  
“And where is your boy now?” Spike asked rage threatening to boil over.  
  
“I got rid of him. What’s that song called? Dust In The Wind?” Darla laughed.   
  
“So I am your new boy?” He said.   
  
Darla walked up to him and put her arms around him. She smiled coyly.  
  
“Yes all mine.” She said kissing his neck.  
  
“That little ditty with your voice in my head? Can I do that too?” Spike asked.   
  
Darla nodded kissing his chest. She began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
Spike smiled down at her.   
  
“There’s only one problem I see.” Spike said wrapping a hand around her back.  
  
“What’s that tell me and I will fix it.” She whispered.   
  
Spike looked into her eyes and began to pull her into a kiss.  
  
Darla closed hers anticipating it.   
  
Suddenly, her eyes got wide.  
  
She evaporated into dust.  
  
“I already belong to someone else.” Spike said throwing the down the stake he had pulled out of his back pocket.   
  
FLASHBACK ENDS  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Buffy sat on Spike’s lap. Lovingly she licked the blood off his chin. Spike smiled.  
  
“Is my Princess having fun?” He asked.  
  
Buffy laughed and closed her eyes listening to the screams as the minions toyed with the quaking humans.   
  
“It’s always better when scream.” Buffy smiled.   
  
Spike kissed her neck. Buffy growled staring down at her mate.   
  
Buffy stood up looking at Spike.   
  
She closed her eyes and begun to sway her hips dancing to the sounds of the screams.   
  
Spike leaned back watching her. His desire for her beginning to overcome his other senses.   
  
“Come to me.” He said.  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
“Hmm... The Princess loves when you use your special voice.” She said walking over to him.   
  
When she got close enough for him to touch her, he grabbed her. Buffy straddled him. Spike grabbed the back of her hair and pulled it back exposing her neck to him. He licked it making Buffy squirm against him.   
  
“Daddy do it again.” She pleaded.   
  
Spike smirked.  
  
He turned Buffy around in his lap.   
  
“Which one my Pet?” He whispered in her ear.   
  
Buffy cocked her head to the side allowing Spike to trail kisses down her neck. Slowly he took his tongue and licked his way up to her ear then nibbled in it gently. Buffy closed her eyes in pleasure. Spike’s arms snaked around her. She looked over at the remaining humans, head still to the side as Spike continued to peck at it. She spotted a girl sitting there. Her mouth gagged, tears streaming down her eyes and pointed.   
  
Spike smiled, gave Buffy one more kiss her neck then looked over at the girl. The girl began to get up as if she was in a haze. Spike continued to stare at her. The girl walked over to the dark couple slowly. Buffy got up and touched the girl’s face.  
  
“It’s all right Daddy is just using his special voice.” Buffy whispered into her ear.   
  
Buffy circled the girl and stood behind her. She moved the girls hair giving so that she had access to her neck.   
  
Spike continued to look in the girl’s eyes.   
  
“Isn’t my Daddy beautiful?” Buffy whispered.   
  
The girl just stood there.   
  
“But you need to remember one thing.” Buffy said softly in her ear.  
  
Buffy face shifted.  
  
“He’s mine.” She sneered plunging down into the girl’s throat.  
  
Buffy’s eyes locked onto Spike. She watched him all the time she fed. Spike licked his lips at the site of his mate feeding.   
  
A girl sunk to the floor.   
  
Buffy looked down at her and shrugged her shoulders.   
  
She step over her and walked back to Spike.   
  
Spike gathered her in his lap again.   
  
Buffy kissed him sharing with him the last few drops of the dead girl’s blood.  
  
Spike had enough of the public festivities. Buffy was strong at least for the moment. He wanted her all to himself. He stood up still holding Buffy. She wrapped her legs around him staring down into his eyes running her tongue across her lips then licked his mouth purring.   
  
Spike rolled his eyes and buried his face in her cleavage. Without saying a word to his minions as he walked out of the banquet hall devouring Buffy’s neck sucking on it lightly. Buffy closed her eyes, her legs still wrapped around him.   
  
The minions watched as the deadly couple walked out of the room in their own type of thrall....


	25. A Time To Sew

William sat at his desk finishing his Sociology assignment. He heard a light knock on his door.

He turned around. “Come in Bit.” He said

Dawn turned walked in.

“It’s scary how you know it’s me every time.” Dawn said plopping down on his bed.

“Slayer senses.” William teased.

Dawn rolled her eyes. She looked down at William’s comforter smoothing it out.

“What’s on you mind Bit?” William asked.

“Well everyone is coming over tonight. Cause you know..” Dawn said not wanting to finish her sentence.

William nodded.

“It’s just weird sometimes at school I have to act so normal like I know nothing and then when I come home everything is different. This seems more real than what everyone else get to live.” Dawn said.

William smiled at her. She was so remarkable. She insightful and mature for her age it scared him at times.

“Will can I ask another question?” She said.

“Anything Bit.” He announced.

“What did it feel like? I mean the moment you knew.” Dawn asked.

William sat back in his seat and began to tell his story....

FLASHBACK

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

Rupert and William sat up waiting. Dawn had broke and there was no sign of Spike. they thought that perhaps he had just fallen asleep at The Summer’s house but William knew better.

Lizzie’s light was still on. She knew she was waiting for him as well. Rupert was about to call The Council when they both saw it.

It floated from the ceiling hovering over them. A green cloud of smoke. The same color they had seen in Lizzie room.

“No.” Rupert whispered his eyes becoming wide in fear.

William watched it float toward him.

“NO!” Rupert screamed.

He would not lose William.

William watched as his father began to chant.

Everything seemed surreal.

A large swirling light appeared before him holding the green dust at bay.

“Da, what did you do!” William screamed watching the green cloud and swirling light battle.

“Spike’s dead! You’re to be called! Go in now!” Rupert said pointing at the light.

“What do you mean?” William screamed.

Rupert continued to focus his energy on the light.

“I will not lose you too!” He screamed.

William realized at that moment what his father had done. He had opened a portal, the same one he had opened to spare their mother her fate. It hit William at that moment. Spike was gone....

William looked at the light. He wanted to obey his father but his feet would not move. William a million thoughts raced through his mind, His life as he knew it, his brother gone, his mother on her deathbed, Lizzie...Lizzie....

William looked at his father.

“Da! No!” William screamed.

Rupert looked at his son. He saw determination in his eyes. He saw peace. Resignation.

William took a step toward the green cloud. The cloud turned from the swirling light and hovered for a moment then with lightening speed it shot straight into William’s chest.

Rupert lowered his hand and began to cry.

William gasped for air.

The same images that invaded his brother filled his mind. Ancient wars, untold tales. All of it hit him at once.

William regained his footing and stood up.

He looked over and saw his broken father.

“Spike...” He cried.

William sunk to his knees hugging his father. Both men cried.

Rupert straightened out first. He wiped the tears from his son’s eyes.

A knowing looked passed between them. They would have to go on. For Jenny, for Spike.

William continued to wipe the tears from his eyes.

He laid down in his father’s lap like he had done as a child.

Rupert grasped his son in his arms and began to speak.

“It had been foretold...Into each generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. Always a girl until now. You have been Chosen. This is your destiny William Giles. My name is Rupert Giles and I am your Watcher....”

Flashback Ends

_________________________________________________________________

 

Dawn listened to his story. She smiled at him.

“Green Cloud eh?” Dawn said making a face.

“How’d it taste?” Dawn asked.

William tugged at her hair and said.

“Kind of green”

tbc....


	26. A Time To Mourn

William watched his friends and his newly adopted sister sitting in the living room. They never said why they gathered in The Giles’s home on this day. But he knew why. It was the day he was called.

The day Spike died.

They came over every year and told funny tales about how they all came to be Scoobies.

How William found out about Oz being a werewolf when he came to his house one day and saw him shackling himself to a desk.

How Anya got stuck here when Rupert smashed her amulet.

When William first began slaying all the mistakes he had made.

They talked about Spike.

His music, his life. Things he did with the band. But no one brought up Lizzie.

Not because of William or Dawn, but because of what happened when she found out he had died.

How broken Lizzie was. How she never really recovered from Spike’s death. How fragile she had become.

William looked over at Lizzie’s old window.

It was a sound a simple sound that brought her out of it, but a part of her was lost that day. He would never forget the look in her eyes.....

FLASHBACK

__________________________________________________________________

William sat her room. Watching her as she just laid there staring at the ceiling. She had been that way for two days now. Before he and Rupert even got to The Summer’s House to break to the woman their tragic news Lizzie had known somehow she had known.

The police showed up at The Giles Family doorstep to tell them the news of an accident. Spike’s car his black Desoto exploded on impact the charred remains of a male were all that was left. William and Rupert where stunned they were sure he had died at the hands of a Vampire. It did not help any, in fact it made it worse.

  
When they walked over to The Summer’s house to tell them the news. Joyce announced she would be the one to tell her daughter. After a few moments Joyce yelled for Giles. Giles and William ran up the stairs and found Lizzie lying in her beg staring up at her ceiling.

Lizzie had been catatonic for two days now. Joyce and Rupert started the heartbreaking proceedings to find a hospital to admit her into.

William sat there holding her hand talking to her trying to coax her out.

Dawnie came in to brush her hair and read to her. Try to tell her stories that used to make her laugh.

William and Dawnie even turned on The Princess Bride and sat there watching it with her. Talking to her. Letting her know when her favorite parts were coming on.

Nothing stirred Lizzie. She just laid there staring.....

William sat there looking up at the sky praying, making bargains to however would listen. He would stroke her cheek and try to talk to her.

“Come, on Luv. Spike is up there watching bloody furious with me right now because your in such a state.” William said

He held her hand.

“Come on Luv come back to us.” He whispered.

William watched her for a moment then he began to cry.

“Please Lizzie I can’t lose you too.” William whispered.

A gust of air from the window filled the room causing Lizzie’ s window to slam shut.

Lizzie shot straight up startling William.

“Spike?” She said with a small smile looking toward the window.

William watched as her face slowly fell.

She turned to William her once bright eyes filled with pain.

“Will?” She questioned.

“Yes Luv.” He whispered.

“He’s gone isn’t he?” Lizzie said quietly.

“I’m sorry Lizzie.” He said.

Lizzie screamed. She screamed so loud the other occupants of the house came running in.

Lizzie screamed over and over again until no sound came from her mouth. Tears ran down her face like rain against a window.

She heaved gasping for air.

“SPIKE!!” She wailed.

William took her in his arms. Lizzie clung to him letting out the most pain filled sobs he had ever heard.

“Please no!” She screamed.

“I’m sorry Lizzie.” William cried holding her as tight as he could.

The two teenagers held each other tightly.

Crying.

One for the brother, he had never been without.

The other for the love, she could not live without.

There was no funeral. Spike had long ago said if he had died he wanted a party at The Bronze with The Dare playing. He wanted his ashes scattered in England near a garden he had fallen in love with a long time ago.

Everyone assembled to say goodbye to the talented musician. He had so many local fans. Everyone gave his brother and father condolences. The Dare took the stage. They stood there looking off the side as if they were waiting for someone.

Finally a person took the stage.

William sat there with Dawn, Joyce and his father as Lizzie walked up to center stage wearing the same outfit she had the night Spike sang to her.

“I wanted to thank everyone for coming.” She started.

“Spike would be bloody pissed about all the trouble we have made for him.” Lizzie said smiling using the words Spike would have uttered himself if he had been there.

Everyone in the room chuckled for a moment.

Lizzie looked at William trying to find the strength to continue.

William stood up smiling at her. Encouraging her by nodding.

The two had become closer than ever. No one else seemed to understand their pain quite like the other did.

“You can do this.” He mouthed at her.

Lizzie bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath.

“We were all lucky to know him.” Lizzie said.

She looked down a smile crept across her face as a single tear ran down her cheek.

“I was luckiest of all. To be the girl he loved.” Lizzie whispered.

She looked up and closed her eyes.

Oz on cue began to strum his guitar.

 

“There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.  
What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.

  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.”

William crossed his arms listening to Lizzie sing. She had the voice of an angel. It was strange to him he felt no jealousy. Just pride. Pride that the girl his brother adored was honoring him, singing for him. With the band he loved.

  
“So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.

  
May angels lead you in.   
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.”

Rupert held Dawn in his lap. Joyce touched his shoulder as tears rolled down his eyes.

  
“And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god couldn't let it live.”

From outside in the shadows a lone figure watched the girl as she shone on stage. Her eyes filled with so much sadness.

  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.”

William walked up to the stage and took Lizzie reached out for her knowing what would come next.

She hugged him tightly trying in vain not to let her pain consume her but she couldn’t.

Lizzie broke down in his arms began to cry, her knees gave out .

William caught her. He picked her up and carried her off stage.

The lone figure from the outside watched the whole scene unfold and whispered one word...

“Lizzie”

 


	27. A Time To Weep

William shut the door to his room. All his friends had let, The Bit was safely tucked into her bed, his father retreated into his study to reflect the way he always did on this day and William, William was alone.

It was not a lonely time for him. It was his time to remember. He felt guilty for how he felt. It was a horrible time. But it was the last time he truly felt any peace. Back when they buried his mother. When he was first called. When everyone thought Spike was gone.

He tried not to long for those days but he did. Those few a precious months he got before the world began to spin out of control again...

 

FLASHBACK

______________________________________________________________

God’s Teeth he was tired. He had been out for a long time tonight. There were so many of them. Creatures of the night seemed to pop out of nowhere that night. Something was stirring. He could feel it. There were new rumors a New Master of The Hellmouth was being groomed. That it was powerful and feared but William had yet to see it.

17, he thought. He fought 17 new fledglings tonight. A few where difficult but nothing he could not handle.

He was relieved that he no longer had to hide who he was to Willow and Xander. One night a group of vamps tried to attack his friends when they were coming out of The Bronze. William had been there to stop it. Although they were confused and a little bewildered at first with the help of his father they accepted William’s role.

They even began to help when they could. He made them promise however never to tell Lizzie. She was still too fragile.

She had her good days and bad ones.

Sometimes she would be just like the girl he remembered. They would have there conversations yelling at each other from their windows nightly. Then some nights he would see her from his room, staring out the window like she was waiting for something, more to the point she was waiting for Spike.

Some nights he would find her asleep in his bed afraid to be alone. He would go downstairs and sleep on the couch. Other nights he would go over to her house and read to her so she could fall asleep. He knew Spike would want him to be there for her.

William took a shower and crawled into his bed. His body was sore his muscles ached. He began to fall asleep when he heard a tap on his window.

William smiled.

He walked over to the window and opened it reaching out for the person outside.

Lizzie stood there in her yummy sushi pajamas wringing her hands looking nervous.

William laughed and took her hand.

He pulled his covers back.

Lizzie smiled and jumped into his bed like a child.

William went over to the other side of the bed and got in.

“Sorry, I just got a little worried when you got home so late.” Lizzie explained.

William knew she worried about him. Like with Spike she never questioned where he went but sometimes when he came back too late she would panic.

William laid on his side and closed his eyes. They did this often shared his bed. Sometimes it was difficult for him to hide bulge in his sweat pants but he found ways to deal with it. Namely getting up and taking cold showers when he knew Lizzie was sound asleep.

“I know Pet.” He whispered.

William felt Lizzie take his arm and pull it around him.

He smiled.

“Just don’t hog the covers.” William teased.

“I do not hog the covers.” Lizzie pouted.

“Yes you do Luv. I wake up cold every time.” He argued.

“Stop being a baby.” Lizzie said snuggling into his bed.

William laughed.

His fatigue found him again before he knew it he was fast asleep.

Later that night Lizzie heard a voice in her head.

“It can’t be.” She thought.

She opened her eyes and saw William holding her one arm wrapped around her.

Slowly he turned from her.

“Lizzie.” She heard again.

“Lizzie, Come to me...”

Lizzie stood up and looked out the window. She saw nothing. She looked across the way to her room.

Again she heard it.

“Lizzie, please..come to me.” She heard.

Lizzie took one more look back at William. She climbed out the window and made her way down the trellis. She climbed up to her window and stepped into her room.

“No..” She whispered.

Spike turned and looked at his love.

Lizzie began to shake she closed her eyes.

“This isn’t real..this isn’t real.” She chanted.

Spike walked over to her and held her face in his hands.

“I’m real.” He whispered.

Lizzie felt tears coming out of her eyes. She kept her eyes closed and let out a sob when she touched Spike’s hand.

“You’re not dead.” She cried holding onto him tightly.

“Oh God you don’t know. You can’t know. I missed you so much.” Lizzie cried.

Spike began to cry as well.

He touched her face and kissed her lips.

Spike looked in Lizzie eyes.

Lizzie felt herself enter a haze.

“Lizzie, you will forget I was here every time I leave. You will only remember I have come to see you when I am before your eyes again. You will go on thinking I am dead every time I leave your window. ” Spike said looking into her eyes.

“Do you understand?” Spike commanded.

Lizzie nodded.

“I will forget you were here every time you leave. I will only remember you are here every time I see you before my eyes again.” She repeated her voice sounding automated.

Spike kissed her again breaking her trance.

Lizzie looked up at him. For the first time in months she was happy. She threw her arms around him.

Spike laughed and swung her around.

They kissed passionately.

“Where have you been?” Lizzie asked.

“It’s not important Luv.” He whispered.

“I thought you were dead. I was so lost.” Lizzie cried

Spike kissed her softly and whispered in her ear.

“Though lovers be lost love shall not; And death shall have no dominion.”

Spike sat down on her bed pulling her into his lap. Lizzie sat down laughing.

“I think I missed this most of all being in your arms.

Spike kissed her shoulder.

“Who are you?” He teased.

Lizzie laughed.

“I’m Perfect Princess Buffy and you are my humble slave...”

 

FLASHBACK ENDS

__________________________________________________________________

 

He had found out later from Spike that he would come to her at night. Try to ease her pain. He always said he was trying to help her heal. William argued with him all the time.

FLASHBACK

_______________________________________________________

“What you did just made her worse she was healing just fine!” William spat.

“Really that so then tell me why it happened!” Spike would yell.

“Don’t you dare blame this ALL on me.” Spike would say.

“Not after what you did.”

____________________________________________________________

William gasped raising his head for the his desk. Again his face was drenched in sweat. He opened his door and walked into Dawn’s room and looked at the sleeping girl. She trusted him with her life. He kept his secrets. He betrayed her time and time again. The things he knew about the sister she adored. The thing he had done. William left the room and walked back into his room. He closed the door and sunk to the ground weeping.

“I’m sorry Dawnie.” He whispered.

“I wish I could take it back.....”

 


	28. A Time To Tear

He heard her crying. He hated when Dawnie cried. He knew why. He couldn’t blame her. It was this time of year. Dawnie once called it the dastardly double whammy to the therapist Rupert made her go see.

For an adult to go through what she did in the span of those weeks would have sent most into a state of complete despair.

For Dawnie to still be standing. Strong with wisdom beyond her years was astounding. She found strength somehow to go on. Accept the life of the newest addition to the fractured Giles’s family. Even an active researcher for The Scooby Squad. For the most part she was finding a way to move on.

But she couldn’t right now.

William stood there debating whether or not to knock.

He finally decided to walk away when the door swung open.

William’s heart shattered when he saw her.

Her auburn hair clung to her wet face. Her eyes were red and puffy.

He held out his arms to her.

Dawn hugged him hard.

“It’s O.k. Bit. We know it’s hard for you. _...”_

FLASHBACK

__________________________________________________________________

William and Rupert Giles took the front of the coffin while Xander and Oz took the back.

Lizzie held her sister against her chest trying to soothe the broken child.

Joyce Summers had always been a fighter. She had fought to ensure her daughters always felt love even though their father had longed abandoned them. She fought to give them a new life of love and happiness, saving all she could to bring them to the town that brought them so much happiness. She fought the cancer that ravaged her body for so long. She fought to teach her girls a lifetime of lessons in the span of a few years knowing she may not be around when they got older.

Joyce Summer fought until she could fight no more.

Joyce Summer’s joined her friend Jenny, her best friend the women that gave her so much when she came to town. She joined Jenny and her sister one cold August morning. Her girls at her side with the two men that she entrusted to take care of them standing close. She looked at her girls, smiled then left this earth.

Dawn cried immediately. While Lizzie could not. William saw the same look in her eyes the day she found out about Spike. Nothing but pain a pain so deep it numbed the rest of her senses.

She had been walking around in a cloud. No one could get through to her. Not even William. She went through all the motions never complaining making sure everything was done. Making sure Dawnie was being cared for.

She could not cry. Lizzie had nothing left inside.

Her love and her mother were gone and she was left alone.

Shortly after the funeral a social worker came to the house.

“Mr. Giles, my name is Doris Kroeger. I have been assigned to Dawn’s case.” She said.

Rupert sat down looking at the cold women.

“How can I help you.” Rupert asked.

“Are you aware that is Joyce Summer’s has requested that you retain full custody of both her daughters?” She asked.

Rupert nodded.

“I am well aware. She made those provisions years ago when she first became ill. If anything was to happen to her my wife and I would raise the girls as our own.” Rupert said.

Doris Kroeger began to write down some notes.

“That was back when your wife was still alive?” Doris inquired.

“Yes but Joyce had other documents drew up after words I have copies if you like.” Rupert offered getting irritated at the women in front of him.

“That won’t be necessary. Mr. Giles let me cut straight to the point. If it was Dawn and Dawn alone you were taking my visit would not have been necessary. It is her sister Elizabeth that concerns us.” Ms. Kroeger announced.

“Lizzie. Why?” Rupert asked.

“We feel that Dawn is very fragile right now. She needs to be in a healthy environment.” Doris said.

“Are you suggesting that I am not capable of taking care of the girls?” Rupert said.

“I am suggesting that her sister is unstable and that it would be best that they spend some time apart.” Doris said.

“That’s absurd. They have just lost their mother. They need each other now more than ever.” Rupert argued.

“Mr. Giles, I have several reports. One from a doctor that treated Joyce Summers. He said Elizabeth had a violent outburst. Another one from Elizabeth’s doctor saying that there was a time not long ago where here mother considered institutionalizing her. A report from the school counselor saying Elizabeth has become withdrawn within the last year.” Doris said ruffling through her papers.

“Do you have any iota of what the girl has been through in the last year? First my wife died. She and Lizzie were very close. Now her mother. As for her bout of catatonia that was because my son had just been killed in a car accident. Lizzie and my son were very much in love. In fact there is no doubt in my mind that if he had lived Lizzie would have been my daughter in law one day. Surely, you can see that her reactions to these circumstances though a bit extreme are understandable.” Rupert trying to contain his own pain.

“Yes her relationship with your son. I have made some inquires about that. It seems as if the two were always together. Reports from neighbors about late night visits by climbing through windows. Some had concerns if the relationship was a healthy one at all.” Doris said.

Rupert tried to contain his anger.

“Ms. Kroeger why don’t you get to the point of your visit.” Rupert asked.

“Of course. I am going to suggest that one of the girls be removed from the home. Until social services can be assured Dawn will not have to endure any further trauma.” Doris said.

“Again I feel...”

“I’ll go.” They both heard.

Lizzie walked into the room.

“No Lizzie you are not to go anywhere.” Rupert said.

“Then we will have to remove Dawn.” She announced.

“No, Dawnie needs to be here.” Lizzie said.

“It’s o.k. Giles. I’ll be o.k.” Lizzie said.

“It’s nothing personal Ms. Summers. We are not sure Dawn would be safe in your presence for the time being.” Doris said lacking any real feelings of empathy.

“I understand. I will just get my things.” Lizzie announced.

Rupert grabbed Lizzie’s by the shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

“I swear to you. You will be back by morning.” Rupert promised.

Lizzie smiled and walked upstairs to tell Dawn and William the tragic news.

END FLASHBACK

__________________________________________________________________

Will and Dawn sat on the top of the stairs. William had his arm around Dawnie.

“What a bitch.” Dawn mumbled.

William nodded.

After everything went down Doris Kroeger mysteriously disappeared. William had his own ideas about what happened to her. In fact his gut told him Spike had made sure she was as cold as her demeanor at the end of her life.

He did not know for sure.

“It makes you wonder. Why people have to die.” Dawn said looking straight ahead.

“Sorry Pet I am not good at the existential thoughts. That’s Da’s department.” William teased.

Dawn laughed her eyes filled with tears again.

William held her in his arms trying his best to soothe her.


	29. A Time To Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Manipulated dialogue from Fool for Love

Dawnie looked up at William.   
  
“William, do you think that you could ever forgive me?” Dawn asked.   
  
William looked at her with shock. He was the one keeping secrets from her and she was asking his forgiveness. What was wrong with this picture?   
  
“For what Bit?” William asked.   
  
“Because I was always nicer to you than I was to Spike.” Dawn said with a hint of sadness showing through in her voice. William noticed that this was really the first time he has heard her talking like a child and not a young adult.   
  
William shook his head.   
“Nothing to forgive, Bit.” He said.   
  
“I was mad at him for dying.” Dawn admitted.   
  
“Why?” William asked.   
  
“Because maybe if he had been here, so would Lizzie.” Tears started to form behind Dawn’s eyes as the memory of her sister invaded her mind.  
  
William held Dawn again.   
  
“My fault.” He thought   
  
“My fault...”   
__  
FLASHBACK  
__________________________________________________________________   
William sat next to Joyce’s grave. He knew he would not have to worry about a hand clawing out but he guarded it making sure no other creatures of the night would come and defile it. He would ever let a filthy, soulless thing ever touch suck a pure woman like Joyce.  
  
He was so angry. Even though William was The Slayer now all he could do was revert back to watching. Watching Dawnie cling to her sister as Lizzie tried to tell her everything would be turn out fine. Watching as the love of his life resided herself to her fate. Watch as that cold bitch Kroeger repeated over and over again that she felt Lizzie was an unstable and a dangerous influence to her younger sister. Watch as his father tried to do everything in his power to stop the removal of Lizzie from their home. Rupert called every person he could think of, including The Council demanding they help him bring Lizzie back. William had to watch as their broken family became even more fractured. Watching as Lizzie walked out the door...   
  
Doris Kroeger, what did she know anyways?  
  
William was afraid for Lizzie, he had no idea where she was. He hoped and prayed that his father would find away to bring her back.   
  
William felt a tingling sensation go up his neck.   
  
He gathered himself to his feet. Before he could stand upright he found himself pinned to the ground.   
  
William looked up ready to stake the vampire in front of him.   
  
“WHERE IS SHE!” It said obviously angry.   
  
William lay there shocked. It was his face staring back at him. The mirror image of him.   
  
“Spike?” William asked in shock.   
  
Spike pulled him to his feet and threw him against a tree.   
  
“I said WHERE IS SHE!” Spike yelled again.   
  
William pushed his brother away.   
  
“Spike?” He said again.   
  
Spike began to pace.   
  
“I went to see her after I saw this.” Spike said pointing at Joyce’s grave.   
  
“All her stuff is packed in boxes and she’s not at Da’s what happened to her?” Spike demanded.   
  
It hit William, and hit him hard. His brother was the sensation that he felt running up and down his neck. Spike was that unkind tingle, Spike was a vampire.   
  
“Stay the fuck away from her!” William yelled now defensive for Lizzie’s safety from the man she had loved.  
  
“Too late for that.” Spike smirked.   
  
William lunged at his brother.   
  
Spike laughed at him.   
  
“Think you can take me, Little Brother? I don’t think so. Did I neglect to tell you I‘m the new Master Of the Hell Mouth?” Spike said kicking his brother off of him.   
  
William digested his brother’s last bit of information.   
  
He would deal with that later.   
  
Spike and William circled each other.   
  
William’s only concern was Lizzie.   
  
“You’re lying. She would have told me if she saw you.” William said.   
  
“Of course she would have you prissy Nancy Boy. That’s why I made sure she would never remember when I came to her. Cool Vampire trick, wanna see another?” Spike said jumping in the air and landing in front of William.   
  
His face shifted before William’s eyes.   
  
William stared at his brother’s demon visage.   
  
“No.” William whispered.   
  
“One more time before I tear you limb from limb. Where is Lizzie?” Spike said this time with a bit of primitive growl showing.  
  
“Social Services took her away today said she was unstable. That it was unsafe for her to be around Dawn.” William said   
  
“That’s bullshit. If it weren’t for The Bit I would have turned her bloody ages ago.” Spike said.   
  
The very idea of Spike touching Lizzie filled William with rage.   
  
He ran up to Spike connecting his fist to Spike’s chest several times, yet it did no good.  
  
“You.”   
  
THWACK   
  
“WILL NOT”   
  
THWACK   
  
“GO NEAR.”   
  
THWACK   
  
“HER!”   
  
Spike stuttered backward.   
  
“Come on little Brother let’s dance.” Spike smirked.   
  
“You think that’s what this is, a dance?” William asked.   
Spike rolled his eyes.   
  
“Of course it’s a dance you Wanker, don’t you feel it?” Spike asked with a smirk.   
William threw blows with his brother as his brother continued to taunt him.   
“This stupid Slayer role is nothing but one huge dance. And the thing about the dance is, you never get to stop. Every day you wake up, it's the same bloody question that haunts you: is today the day I die? Death is on your heels, brother, and sooner or later it's going to catch you. Just like it caught me.” Spike said.   
  
William head butted his brother then flew in the air hitting him in the head.   
  
Spike laughed.   
  
“You don’t think I know what you feel like brother, being the Slayer? A part of you wants death... not only to stop the fear and uncertainty, but because you're just a little bit in love with it.” Spike said.   
  
William let out a growl and pushed his brother back.   
  
Spike swept William’s legs causing him to fall to the ground. William flipped back on his feet.   
  
Spike stood there glaring at his brother.   
  
“Death is your art. You make it with your hands, day after day. That final gasp. That look of peace. Part of you is desperate to know: What's it like? Where does it lead you? That's the secret. Every Slayer... has a death wish”   
  
Spike said a look a pain flashed in his eyes before reverting back to his cold demeanor.   
  
“Even you, Little Brother.” Spike said   
  
“Sooner or later, you're going to want it. And the second, that one, brief second... it happens...  
  
Someone will slip in... and have themselves a real good time.” Spike said.   
  
William closed his eyes for a moment.   
  
“You think you know me? You don’t, you don’t know a thing about what I am.” William said.   
  
“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Spike smirked.   
  
“Stay away from her Spike.” William warned.   
  
Spike rushed his brother at full speed grabbing him by the throat.   
  
“She’s mine. She’ll always be mine.” Spike growled.   
  
“Then why haven’t you turned her?” William gasped.   
  
William kicked Spike off him.   
  
“Because you know your world is perverse. It’s dark and Lizzie would never be happy there. She belongs in the sun and with her sister. Face it Spike you were never good enough for her and you know it.” William said.   
  
Spike stopped his attack his brother’s words stinging him.   
  
“ You’re not even worth her time or her... memory. As you your self have proved true. She will never be able to be seductive in the dark, but to be innocent in the sun. The only thing the dark will do for her is tear her to bits till there‘s no more left. Now Spike, now you’re just beneath her. ” William spat out.   
  
Spike began to take a step toward him continuing their “dance” when he heard Willow’s voice.   
  
“We’ll continue this later, Little Brother.” Spike said disappearing into the darkness, pretending her hadn‘t heard the hurting word his brother had produced.   
  
“Will!” Willow yelled running toward him.   
  
“You sounded like you were taking to yourself.” Willow said.   
  
“Come on Red let’s get out of here.” William said.   
  
END OF FLASHBACK   
_______________________________________________________________   
William looked down at Dawnie.   
  
“How about we get out of here for a tick Bit?” William suggested.   
  
“Meet up with The Scoobies?” William offered.   
  
“Oh! Go to the Bronze? Dance?” Dawn beamed.   
  
William bit the inside of his cheek.   
  
He was really beginning to hate that word.   
  
Hiding his emotions, William smiled at Dawn and said   
  
“Sure Bit. Let’s dance.”


	30. A Time To Gain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Manipulated dialogue from Touched

William sat in The Bronze with his friends and Dawn. He knew she needed to get out tonight. Get her mind off of things. Rupert had agreed. They looked so innocent all sitting there laughing but if anyone knew the truth. They looked like normal kids but they weren’t. A werewolf, a witch, a weapons expert an ex-two thousand year old demon, a child with an amazing gift of intuition and of course The Slayer. The one called to fight the evil, to protect the world.   
  
For the moment they were just kids laughing at Xander trying his hand at salsa dancing looking more like he had a piece of ice sliding down his back than anything else.   
  
“What is he trying to do exactly?” Willow asked.   
  
William shrugged his shoulders.   
  
“Look sexy? You know do that swirl thing with his hips that they do.” William offered.   
  
“Someone should tell him it’s not working.” Dawn whispered.   
  
Willow laughed.   
  
A slow sensual Spanish guitar rift filled the air.   
  
“Oh I love this song!” Willow said grabbing Oz.   
  
William gulped hard.   
  
He smiled down at Dawn.   
  
“Just going to the loo.” He said.   
  
Dawn smiled and nodded.   
  
William walked toward the bathroom. He ducked in a dark corner and closed his eyes. As the song filled the air.   
  
He never allowed himself to think about it. As if he did it would some how discount the whole event. Make it less real. However, when he heard this song it all came back to him.   
__  
FLASHBACK  
__________________________________________________________________   
  
William sat on his bed shaking. Spike was a vampire. The new Master, the thing he had been searching for. How? None of it made any sense to him.   
  
Was he suppose to kill him?   
  
His brother was his enemy?   
  
"She's mine. She'll always be mine." William remembered Spike saying.   
  
Was he going to try to take her? Turn her?   
  
Lizzie...   
  
They had taken her this morning.   
  
At least she was safe.   
  
William listened to the silence it was deafening. He flipped on his radio wanting some kind of noise to fill the air.   
  
William heard a tap on the window.   
  
He ran over and opened it.   
  
"LIZZIE! He exclaimed.   
  
Lizzie crawled in.   
  
"Hey." She said.   
  
"Lizzie what are you doing here. Are you going to get into any trouble?" William asked.  
  
Lizzie shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"Probably. According to the state I already am trouble so who cares right?" Lizzie teased.   
"Lizzie, Da's going to get you back you should have seen him on the phone today he was like a mad man. I don‘t think that Kroeger woman is going to have a job by the time my Da gets through with her." William said confidently.   
  
"She's right, Dawnie isn't safe around me." Lizzie whispered sitting down on William's bed.   
  
William knelt in front of her.   
  
"Don't say that Lizzie. There in no one in the world she is safer with." William said.   
"I'm scared Will. I feel myself slipping away. The scariest part is I don’t seem to care if I do. I think I want to." Lizzie said.   
  
"No, Lizzie you don’t. If you feel yourself slipping away, then hold onto me. Stay here with people who love you don‘t let your hope slip away.” William said.   
  
Lizzie's eyes filled with tears.   
  
"How can you say that to me Will? You don't think I know, do you?" Lizzie whispered looking down.   
  
William looked at Lizzie confused.   
  
"I know how you feel about me, Will." She whispered.   
  
William stood up his heart was pounding.   
  
He turned away from her.   
  
"I've always known." Lizzie said.   
  
William closed his eyes for a moment then turned to her and looked into her eyes.   
"Then I can say it. I love you."   
  
"Don't, I'm not safe. I'll hurt you." Lizzie said as tears fell from her eyes.   
William touched her cheek, wiping them away.   
  
"Don't cry. I hate it when you cry. Listen to me Lizzie. I'm not asking you for anything. When I say, "I love you," it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman. You're the one, Lizzie." William said his voice filled with emotion.   
  
"If I get too close to you William I will ruin you." Lizzie said.   
  
"I'm already ruined Lizzie. You're The One. I will never love anyone else. I knew that since the day I laid eyes on you." William replied.   
  
Lizzie heard the music playing in the background.   
  
She smiled at him and held out her arms.   
  
"Dance with me?"   
  
William wanted nothing more but to hold her in arms. Slowly he rose from the bed, pulling her to him.   
  
At that moment, he thought about telling Lizzie about Spike. But he couldn't.   
"William." Lizzie whispered   
  
William looked in her eyes. She was so beautiful. He needed to kiss her and he did. Lowering his lips to hers, he placed a small kiss to her bottom lip then her top one before placing his tongue into her mouth. Lizzie parted her lips, letting him in to dance with hers. The kiss was soft and pure.   
  
"Where you are, that's where I wanna be   
And through your eyes   
All the things I wanna see   
And in the night   
You are my dream   
You're everything to me"   
  
Tears filled William's eyes. He waited for this moment and it was finally happening. He swayed with Lizzie in his arms, touching her face while he continued to kiss her. Listening to the lyrics of the song, William imagined a world with just the two of them where no death, no slaying, and no pain could reach them.   
  
"You're the love of my life   
And the breath in my prayers   
Take my hand, lead me there   
What I need is you there"   
  
Lizzie had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss William. She could feel his jaw trembling. She touched the side of his face to calm him, let her mouth explore his mouth. She drew back giving him a reassuring smile. Quickly, William reclaimed her lips while they continued to dance, kissing each other with tenderness.   
  
"I can't forget the taste of your mouth   
From your lips   
The heavens pour out   
I can't forget when we are one   
With you alone, I am free"   
  
She removed his shirt from his jeans, pulling it over his head. She placed her hands on his chest, massaging his exposed flesh with circular motions. She watched his nipples harden from her touch. Gently she bit them before taking them into her mouth. William gazed down at her barely able to keep his eyes open. Her touch was overwhelming.   
  
Lizzie crossed her arms in front of her and removed her shirt then her bra. The moonlight danced off her skin. William began to take labored breaths as he stood there gazing at Lizzie as if she was some sort of mystical entity.   
  
"You're beautiful." He whispered.   
  
Lizzie brushed her breast against his chest before pulling him closer to continue the dance, the dance of lovers. William wrapped his arms around her tighter. The feeling of her breast against his chest and how soft she felt in his arms almost unhinged him right there. They continued to dance and kiss, stroking the flames of the fire rising between them.   
  
Lizzie removed William's hands from around her and placed them on the front of her jeans. She unzipped his pants, granting him permission with her eyes for him to do the same. She walked over to his bed and laid down, pulling him with her. They were both naked and pressed against each other. William wanted to kiss every part of her and taste every inch of her.   
  
He was afraid and nervous. He had never been with anyone. He imagined if it did happen, Lizzie would be his first, but her relationship with his brother took that away. Never on this earth did he imagine he would get this chance. Lizzie encouraged him in silence, letting him take the lead and allow him to do what ever he wanted to her.   
  
Hesitantly, he put his hand on her breast. Lizzie moaned in approval. William kissed her shoulders then lowered his head to her chest. He kissed her nipple once, then again. Finally, gathering all his courage, he opened his mouth and began to suck on it. Lizzie's lower body jerked while William moved from one nipple to the other. He placed his hand on her thigh, trying to still her then trailed his hand up, brushing it over her clit. She whimpered. He looked up at her asking for permission. Lizzie grabbed his hand, placing it on her clit. William rubbed it slowly.   
  
He watched as Lizzie moaned and threw her hand back staring at the ceiling in ecstasy. William on instinct abandoned her breast and dipped his head between her legs, giving her clit a hard lick then he latched on. His eyes drifted up to see her and if this was what she really wanted.   
  
He watched as Lizzie's eyes rolled back, biting her bottom lip. William continued to lick and suck, loving the taste of her in his mouth. He knew he lacked any experience but he poured out his love and devotion into every kiss and lick of her center like the way he had long to kiss her mouth all these years. She was getting wetter and hotter. He could hear her panting then suddenly he tasted the very core of her. It was her most intimate part and he wanted to drink every loving drop. He felt her legs shake against the sides of his head as her hands held him it in place. William continued to kiss and lick her until her body slowed then he heard her crying.   
  
He vaulted up.   
  
"Lizzie, did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong?" William said with concern.  
  
Lizzie smiled through her tears.   
  
"No, you were perfect. Like you always are, William. You're perfect." Lizzie whispered, pulling him up by the shoulders to kiss him.   
  
"Every day, every night, you alone   
You're the love of my life   
Every day, every night   
You're the love of my life"   
  
Lizzie reached between their bodies and wrapped her hand around William's penis, gently directing it to her opening.   
  
William braced himself afraid and excited.   
  
“William” Lizzie said.   
  
"We don't have to do this." William said concerned.   
  
"I want to. I just need ask you to do something for me before we do." She replied   
  
"Anything." William whispered.   
  
"I want you to look into my eyes when it happens. I want you to see me. I want you to see that it's you that I am looking at and no one else only you William."   
William's mouth went dry. She was aware of his greatest fear, that she was doing this because he looked like his brother and he was just comfort, but her words changed all that for him.   
  
"You are here with ME…aren't you Lizzie?"   
  
"Yes William I am."   
  
"We go dancing in the moonlight   
With the starlight in your eyes   
We go dancing till the sunrise   
You and me we're gonna dance, dance, dance"   
  
Slowly, he entered her. The feeling of her surrounding him was his heaven. He began to quiver. Lizzie stroked the nape of his neck with one hand and the small of his back with the other, trying to soothe his fears.   
  
"Take your time" she whispered   
  
William slowed his pace down. He looked into her eyes, watching the contours of her face contort into pleasure. Lizzie shut her eyes and he kissed her eyelids. Their movements were slow and deliberate, helping them reach their peaks. Arching her back, Lizzie let out a gasp, opening her eyes to look at him before her orgasm exploded inside her. William followed, burying his head in her chest, panting.   
  
"Love you Lizzie. Love you So much."   
  
Lizzie kissed the top of his head and whispered.   
  
“I know.”   
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
__________________________________________________________________   
  
“Every day, every night, you alone   
You're the love of my life   
Every day, every night   
You're the love of my life”   
  
The song ended. William raised his head shaken by the memory. He had not been with anyone else before or since then. He doubted if he ever would.   
  
He thought back to what he told her.   
  
“You’re The One.”   
  
He knew she was. There would be no one else for the male Slayer.   
  
“Not that it mattered.” He thought   
  
“All Slayers came with an early expiration date anyways....”   
  
Authors: Note The song Is called Love Of My Life with Carlos Santana and Dave Matthews I am pointing this out because you must listen to it! It’s one of my all time favorites.


	31. A Time To Lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Darlawinifred being my beta on this!

Buffy’s mind flashed to torturous scene as she laid in sleep. Pictures flashed through her mind. She saw them there in their frames. The same pictures that haunted her night after night, for all these years. She never could make them go away.

 

There was one of her hugging an older blonde women from behind **,** as a little girl with auburn hair sat in the blonde women’s lap; all of them smiling and happy.

 

Another one of her and her Daddy holding each other tightly **,** locked in a tight embrace while gazing into each other eyes   instead of the camera **.** , Anyone who saw the picture could see intense love shooting between them.

 

Another one of her with a  bunchof people.  The two women from the first picture and her Daddy... Her Daddy standing beside another women with brunette hair, an older man and The Slayer...

 

The Slayer???

 

Another one of her and The Slayer??

 

This one always confused her. She was sitting on his shoulders in front of a tree in the sunlight.

 

She couldn’t go into the sunlight.

 

Then came the pain and the blood, like always.

 

So much blood......

 

FLASHBACK  
__________________________________________________________________

 

L _izzie stood at the foot of William’s bed_ _.  He looked so happy so peaceful, and she couldn't help but wonder how that felt.   She had not felt that way in so long._  


_Quietly she walked out of the room and down the hallway. She opened the door to Spike’s old room and saw Dawnie asleep in the bed. She smiled down at the sister she loved and adored. Vowing to herself she would always be protected and safe._

_'You’ll always feel safe, I promise. Safe and loved,' she thought._

_She walked over to her sister’s sleeping form and kissed her on her forehead, careful not to wake her._

_Lizzie stopped in front of Spike’s mirror. Pictures of the two of them covered it. Lyrics to songs he was writing about her. Songs he never got to finish... then the sadness swept over her as she realized again the songs will never be complete._

_She went back into William’s room, walked over to his bed and put an envelope down on the pillow next to his head._

_She kissed him on the cheek and whispered,_

_“I love you too.”_

_Taking one last look at him she crawled out the window and down the trellis.  
Lizzie stood in her bathroom watching the mirror fog over with steam. She watched as the mirror blurred and as she lost her reflection in the mist._

_She walked over to the tub, turning off the water. Then she turned on the radio above her head._

_“There's another world inside of me_  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Maybe I'm just blind...  
Maybe I'm just blind...”

_She sat on the floor arranging the pictures. They all sat in beautiful frames and picked by Lizzie. Pictures of the people she loved most in this world._

_In a gold antique looking frame, her mother, herself and Dawnie the day they moved to Sunnydale. They were all so happy. So excited about their new life and the new journey_

_“So hold me when I'm here_  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone”

_Lizzie touched the frame of the second one. The two families in The Giles’s back yard during a Fourth Of July picnic. Since the Summer’s women moved to Sunnydale all of the family pictures were of the two families combined. They stopped distinguishing themselves as two family units long ago. All of them were laughing. Dawnie and Lizzie were making faces at the camera. The adults laughed Spike had his arms wrapped around Lizzie and William was pretending to ride on Dawnie’s back. The boys holding the girls. A testament to their relationship. The boys so fiercely protective of The Summer’s sisters. Everyone knew that. For a moment Lizzie felt happy._

_“Everything I am_  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
Love me when I'm gone...”

_In another frame was a simple plastic friend with huge blue bubble words across the bottom that said BEST FRIENDS a picture of her on William’s shoulders. They had just came back from the hardware store. The two teens decided to hang a swing from a large limb on the tree in The Summer’s front yard for Dawnie. Mimicking there Christmas tree adventure Lizzie climbed on Williams shoulders. Jenny happened to be out taking pictures of the sunny day. She had gotten the kids attention and snapped a picture._

_“When your education x-ray_  
Can not see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
That I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone”

_The last one brought tears to her eyes._

_In a platinum heart shaped frame was one of Spike and herself. It was taken at school by Willow. Spike had Buffy sideways in his lap. It was the day after he gave her the dolphin ring. Both of them still reeling from the love they shared the night before. Spike had kissed her neck making Lizzie look down at him._

_“I love you for eternity, Lizzie,” he whispered._

_“I love you beyond anything.” She whispered back._

_At that moment Willow took the picture. Both Spike and Lizzie agreed it was their favorite picture of the two of them. Even though at this point there were thousands of them everywhere. This was their special one._

_“So hold me when I'm here_  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
Love me when I'm gone...”

_Everything hurt so much, nothing felt real anymore. Two thoughts consumed her. She heard in her head._

_“Ms. Summers we are not sure Dawn would be safe in your presence for the time being.”_

_Make sure Dawnie is safe...._

_She heard Spike say in her head_

_“Though lovers be lost love shall not; And death shall have no dominion.”  
He whispered_

_Lizzie shut her eyes._

_The song in the back ground began to fade away..._

_“Love me when I'm gone...”_

_Lizzie barely remembered what she did next. She looked down into the water her wrist floating in it turning the water pink and then red. Blood spilling from her wrist._

_“Make sure Dawnie is safe....” She whispered._

_“Love me when I'm gone...”_

_Lizzie dropped the razor blade from the other hand. She looked at the picture of her and Spike._

_“Though lovers be lost love shall not; And death shall have no dominion.”  
She said quietly._

_She the last thing she looked at was the picture of her and William._

_“I’m sorry Will, take care of her. You’re the strong one. I love you.” She whispered._

_Lizzie continued to focus on the picture of William. He had been her strength for so long she wanted his face to be the last she saw._

_Slowly her eyes drift shut. The last lines of the song played._

_“Love me when I'm gone.._  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone....”

  
_END OF FLASHBACK_  
__________________________________________________________________

 

Buffy bolted up in the bed and screamed. She jumped out of bed trying to shake the images out of her mind.

 

Spike ran into the room flanked by two minions. He saw her cowering in the corner rocking back and forth. Covering her head with her arms.

 

Spike shot a deadly glare at his followers.

 

“Leave us, now!” he screamed.

 

The minions left the room.

 

Spike walked over to her. Buffy looked up at him and reached for him her arms shaking.

 

“The pictures make then go away! Make them go away Daddy.” She cried.

 

Spike gathered a shaking Buffy in his arms. He tried to hide his fear. His own pain.

 

“Daddy’s got you.” He said with tears starting to show in his eyes.

 

Buffy looked down at her wrist a large leather band was tied tight around it. She had to see. Buffy clawed at the band.

 

Spike tried to hold her hand so she wouldn’t see.

 

“Princess No!” He pleaded

 

It was too late the band slipped off.

 

She saw it.

 

Three slashes vertically down her wrist.

 

She looked up at Spike her eyes became clear for a moment.

 

“Spike, what did I do?” She cried. Spike realized that she had called him 'Spike' instead of 'Daddy'.

 

Spike began to cry with her rocking her back and forth.

 

“It’s o.k. Lizzie.” He whispered.

 

“I got you...”


	32. A Time To Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Oh my gosh! I am such an awful friend!!! A Time To Gain was co-authored by Tahmoe. I’m sorry hon! Props to Tahmoe!
> 
> Manipulated dialogue from The Gift

Across town, William sat at his desk.   
  
He pulled out a small pink envelope.   
  
He had tried to throw it away so many times before, but he couldn’t. He had to keep to remember. Remember what happened that night and the role he played in all of it. _  
  
FLASHBACK  
__________________________________________________________________   
  
William woke up to see Lizzie was now no longer there. He pulled on a pair of jeans and sweatshirt. He put on his shoes, getting ready to go find her. He was about to go downstairs when he saw the small pink envelope. He reached over and began to read.   
  
“Dear Will,   
  
Let me start by saying I love you. I will always love you. But this is what I have to do to make sure Dawnie is safe. Tell your father thank you for everything he is going to do and everything he has already done.   
  
Will, I'm okay.   
  
And give my love to my friends;  
You have to take care of them now  
You have to take care of each other  
You have to be strong, you were always the strong one.   
Tell Dawn I love with everything I am.   
Will, the hardest thing in this world ... is to live in it.   
  
Be brave.   
  
Live.   
  
For me, because I can’t...   
Love,   
  
Lizzie”  
  
William’s heart stopped.   
  
“Oh God... no, Lizzie,” he whispered.   
  
He climbed out his window and down the trellis. He climbed through Lizzie’s window and began to yell for her.   
  
“LIZZIE!” He yelled, his voice piercing the night's silence.  
  
He saw the light from the bathroom. William ran to the door and opened it.   
  
“NO!!!!” He screamed.   
  
Lizzie was slumped over the bathtub, one arm inside the tub. The water was dark red. Her beautiful face was a sickly colored white.   
  
William, thinking fast, grabbed a small towel and pulled Lizzie’s wrist out of the tub. He tied the towel around her wrist as tight as he could trying to stop the bleeding. He checked for a pulse, but was unable to feel one.   
  
“No Lizzie, no,” he cried, rocking her back and forth. "Please don't leave me..."   
   
  
William looked at her. Nothing made sense to him anymore. She couldn’t die. She couldn’t die...   
  
William picked Lizzie up.   
  
“You can’t die...” he whispered.   
  
Using all his slayer strength and speed, William ran out of the house and into the darkness, clutching Lizzie to him.   
  
William got into the cemetery holding a limp Lizzie in his arms.   
  
“SPIKE!” He screamed.   
  
He turned in circles frantically looking for his brother.   
  
“SPIKE!” He roared.   
  
Spike heard his brother. He walked slowly up to him, his head down.   
  
“Care for another dance brother?” He smirked, he didn't see Lizzie.  
  
Spike killed the cigarette he was smoking and raised his head   
  
“I tho....”   
  
Spike watched as William sunk to his knees. He was holding someone, sickly white, pale, beautiful....   
  
“NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!” He screamed.   
  
He ran over to his brother and yanked Lizzie out of his arms. Spike cradled her rocking back and forth.   
  
“Not my Lizzie. Not my beautiful Lizzie,” Spike cried.   
  
Spike looked down at her wrist and saw the crimson cuts.  
  
He shook his head.   
  
“No Baby, No... Why??” Spike cried, holding onto her tight.   
  
William grabbed his brother by his leather duster.   
  
“Is she dead?” He screamed.   
  
Spike listened for a moment and began to cry.   
  
“They won’t be able to save her,” He said.   
  
Spike continued to stroke her cheek.   
  
“No, Lizzie. Please,” Spike cried.   
  
Spike looked at his brother for a moment then picked her up. He nuzzled her cold body to his chest and carried her away.   
  
“She’s dead,” Spike said.   
  
William sat on the wet grass, broken.   
  
Time passed slowly for William nothing made sense. Lizzie was gone. Beautiful, sweet, lovely Lizzie...... Suddenly, he felt himself being dragged to his feet. He looked up and saw his brother’s leather coat billowing against the wind.   
  
“Spike, what are you doing?” William said fighting against him.   
  
Spike shoved him into a crypt staggering a bit.   
  
“She needs more blood.” Spike said.   
  
William looked and saw Lizzie writhing on the floor.   
  
“Lizzie!” William said.   
  
“I have to get her to a hospital.” William said.   
  
“I told you she’s dead, you nit!” Spike yelled.   
  
William looked at Spike confused.   
  
Suddenly Lizzie growled.   
  
William’s eyes got wide.   
  
“What did you do!” William yelled as he punched his brother in the chest.   
  
“We’ll go over the logistics later, Little brother. Now go help her. She lost too much blood before. Nearly drained me.” Spike said catching his breath.   
  
“Oh God no....” William whispered.   
  
“She’s fed already, Will. There’s no going back.” Spike said looking at her.   
  
“You sick fuck!” William screamed at his brother.   
  
“You said you loved her and this is what you do!” William said grabbing his brother and throwing him against the wall.   
  
Spike stared into his eyes.   
  
“You knew I would it. That’s why you brought her here. Don’t try to play righteous Slayer on me Will! Why did you bring her here and not to the hospital? You knew she wasn’t going to make it. You knew what I would do,” Spike ground out, using the remnants of his strength to push his brother away.   
  
“Now, like I said. She has already fed. She drained a girl I brought to her, it’s done. But she is still weak. She needs something more.” Spike said.   
  
“What?” William asked.   
  
“You have Slayer strength. Slayer blood. It’s potent and powerful like mine. But mine’s is dead. Yours is fresh.”    
  
“There’s no way.” William said trembling.   
  
Spike showed William his wrist.   
  
“Look I told you she fed off of me already. She needs you. I will make sure she does not take too much.” Spike said.   
  
“I won’t do it,” William said.   
  
Spike threw a stake at his brother’s feet.   
  
“Then do it, kill her,” He said.   
  
William kissed the top of Lizzie forehead as she shook.   
  
William picked up the stake.   
  
“I’m sorry Lizzie. I can‘t... ” he whispered.   
  
He began to raise his hand up gripping the stake ready to plunge it into Lizzie heart. Spike took a step forward afraid his brother would actually do it.   
  
William closed his eyes not being able to look while he did it. He let out a roar and swung his hand down. Suddenly he stopped. His hand began to shake as he dropped the stake.   
  
William looked over at his brother, then lowered his wrist to her mouth. The brothers watched each other.   
  
William flinched as he felt Lizzie’s fangs pierce his skin. He stared at his brother as his eyes filled with tears. Spike watched William making sure he did not have any second thoughts. William stood there, not wavering. He felt as she drank from him. Slowly his eyes drifted shut and he sunk into the darkness.   
 _

*

  
_  
William awoke to the sound of Lizzie giggling._

_He opened his eyes and sat up._

_Wiping the dust from his face he looked up and saw Lizzie sitting on Spike’s lap._

_Spike whispered something in her ear causing her to giggle again._

_There was something wrong. Something was off. Her eyes seemed unfocused.  
Lizzie looked over at William._

_“Who’s that?” She asked pointing at William._

_“That’s Willie Pet. He’s The Slayer. I will tell you all about what that means later. For now, just think of him as The Princess’s special dancing partner. But it’s a secret, so you can’t tell anyone, all right?” Spike said._

_Lizzie nodded obediently like a child._

_“What’s wrong with her?” William asked._

_“She’s weak. Disoriented. I don’t know. I will get her help.” Spike said, touching her cheek.  
Lizzie hummed looking down at Spike._

_“Do you know who you are?” he asked._

_Lizzie giggled._

_“Of course I do.” She said still sounding like a child._

_“I am Perfect Princess Buffy.” She said._

_Spike laughed._

_“Do you know who I am, Pet?” Spike said._

_Lizzie nodded._

_“I am your humble slave” Spike smirked,_

_Buffy giggled._

_“Noooooooo, you’re My Daddy. You made the Princess. I can feel you in here.” Buffy said putting one hand on her head and the other on her chest._

_Buffy swung her legs back and forth giddily and continue to gaze down at Spike adoringly._

_William felt like he was going to throw up._

_“My God Spike, what have we done,” William whispered,_

_Spike acted as if he did not even hear William. He continued to look up at Buffy completely in awe. He whispered things in Buffy’s ear and stroked her cheek.  
William stood up and began to walk out of the crypt._

_“You needn’t worry about the details. I have taken care of them,” Spike said never taking his eyes off Buffy._

_William looked at them again._

_Spike nuzzled Buffy closer to him causing her to laugh._

_“Daddy, The Princess is hungry,” Buffy pouted._

_William walked out not wanting to see what happened next._

_END OF FLASHBACK  
__________________________________________________________________

__When William got home that day. Rupert was consoling Dawn. He told William of the tragic site he had found in The Summer’s bathroom. He tried to revive Lizzie himself but it was too late.

From what William could deduce, Spike must have brought Buffy back to the house while both she and William were unconscious. Used his “gift” to beckon their father over, and find Buffy there.

Rupert called the authorities who promptly took Lizzie’s body away.

Spike must have switched out bodies at the morgue.

Retrieving his newly risen Dark Princess.

William thought of his secret.

His real secret.

Had so many...

The fact that he knew his brother was The Master of Sunnydale and told  no one.

That the body that laid in Lizzie’s coffin was some poor, nameless victim.

That he was the one that delivered Lizzie to Spike for him to turn her.

But this was his real secret...

William looked down at his wrist removing the thick leather band Lizzie had gifted to him all those years ago. It was worn he would have to find something else soon to replace it to hide the pin prick scars on his wrists.

Yes, he was The Slayer

Yes, he was human

But... he was a monster as well.

A monster that help create the poor tortured creature Buffy, the remnants of his beloved Lizzie. His blood flowed through her as well, and because of that, he was bound to protect her. Keep her safe. He could not kill her because she was a part of him too.

Spike was right. She was just as much his creation as she was Spike’s

This was his secret.

 

 

End Of Book One _  
_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank yous..
> 
> To everyone who reviewed!!
> 
>  
> 
> Spikeslovesbite for you encouragement
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you Vamps and Kari Mouke for being my cheerleaders!
> 
>  
> 
> Bloodshedbaby for everything!!!! Especially for kicking me in the butt and for telling to stop being such a wimp and post the damn thing. LOL
> 
> And Tahmoe, you have supported me and been the sounding board for my madness through this whole thing. Thank you for you collaboration. Besides the countless nights you beat my muse nightly into submission. LOL Thank you *hugs*
> 
> That’s the end of Book One everyone!


End file.
